


A Tale of Two Kingdoms

by Librarybelle



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Enchanted Forest, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-01
Updated: 2018-02-11
Packaged: 2018-07-28 15:54:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 88,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7647316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Librarybelle/pseuds/Librarybelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pirate Captain Emma Swan and Prince Killian both have had their share of heartbreak and pain in their lives.  After their paths cross unexpectedly the unlikely pair need to work together to bring together the kingdoms of Aaralyn and Misthaven and save it's King and Queen.  But how can two broken people restore a broken kingdom? An adventure/Romance CS AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Satisfied Mind

**_“Money can’t buy back. All your youth when you’re old_ **

**_A friend when you’re lonely or peace to your soul_ **

**_The wealthiest person, is a pauper at times_ **

**_Compared to the man, with a satisfied mind”_ **

-A Satisfied Mind, Porter Wagoner

 

“Quick!”

Baelfire shouted back over his shoulder to her, his deep brown eyes twinkling with excitement, laughing into the wind as they raced out of the kingdom.  Emma was close behind him, giggling too, tightly clutching the satchel containing the crown jewels they’d just swiped.  She stole a quick glace behind her, two guards were on their heels.

“We’ve been made!” She shouted to her accomplice.

Bae looked back, smiled widely and said, “Come on Swan, we can outrun them!” he threw his head back bellowing with laughter.

He lived for these moments, fuelled by the adrenaline pumping through his veins, always craving the next adventure. For 2 years now they’d pillaged and plundered, stolen from royalty, sailing the seas living on the edge taunting death almost on a daily basis. It helped to have Emma by his side, she was as skilled a fighter as she was easy on the eyes, and the fact that she captained her own pirate ship made her a valuable asset. Joining her on the Jolly Roger meant he now had a wider reach for his crimes, it was easier to outrun the law, and she came with a full crew and a few other perks too! She warmed his bed at night much the same way that their abundant supply of rum warmed his belly, both scratched an itch, provided a pleasurable distraction. It was their curse as pirates that they were never satisfied; not with their treasures, their lives, or each other so they kept searching kept raising the stakes with their hearts and their lives trying to find some sort of fulfilment. They made a great team, they were kindred spirits, both abandoned as children, both left to fend for themselves, both survivors, and both searching for more. It was that search that led them to Aaralyn, a wealthy seaside kingdom; they had heard tales of the treasures contained in the castle. Rumours had spread of how the crown waiting to grace the head of their next queen held some of the rarest stones in all the realms, and now it was in Emma’s possession.

They made their way into the woods to try and lose the guards, they whipped through the trees and overgrown ferns, ignoring the slight sting of vines and low branches scratching their arms as they flew past.  Eventually they came to a cliff overlooking the kingdom; they stopped to catch their breath and they could no longer hear the sound of footfall behind them, so they concluded they’d gotten away from their pursuers for now at least, luckily the guards hadn’t been on horseback. Emma took a deep breath as she looked out onto the ocean view, “wow”, she exhaled, completely taken aback by the beauty of the morning sun glistening on the water, illuminating the castle that looked onto the sea. They had a prefect view of the walled castle gardens, immaculately landscaped with beautiful weeping willow trees hanging over a man-made lake with a fountain in the centre, a family of swans had made it their home and they gracefully glided across it. Outside the castle walls was a field of middlemist flowers; she could see village children running through it giggling and fighting each other with sticks. Ships bobbed up and down on the harbour; her own ship floating proudly among them. It was a serene scene and she couldn’t help but smile. _“So this is what a quiet life looks like”_ , she thought to herself, she sighed, as picturesque as it looked she couldn’t help but wonder if it would ever truly satisfy someone like her. Not that it mattered; she was a pirate, a quiet life wasn’t exactly a possibility. 

Baelfire glanced at her, she looked picturesque standing there with her back facing him, her long golden curls cascading down her shoulders, her slim yet athletic frame silhouetted against the morning sun. He walked towards her until he was standing by her side, uninterested in the view she was so taken by he turned his attention to one he preferred; eying her striking features he couldn’t help but raise his lips into a slight grin, he remembered the first time he saw her in that dive of a tavern back in Tortuga. 

_~_

_He’d been pickpocketing the patrons and just as he was about to turn to leave he felt the tight vice-like grip of a large hand on his shoulder. Turning around he saw a man who could only be described as a giant scowling at him._

_“What do you think you’re doing?” he bellowed, Baelfire felt the eyes of every person in that tavern fall on him._

_“Well…erm…I…”_

_“He’s with me, leave him be!” a firm yet feminine voice broke through the tense atmosphere. Bae turned in its direction and was surprised by the sight of a beautiful blonde completely dressed in pirate attire with steely green eyes narrowed focusing intently on the man confronting him. Despite her small frame her stance was intimidating, the giant slowly backed away._

_“I don’t want any trouble Captain!”_

_She held his stare and just gave a nod of her head then tilting it to the side to signal for him to leave the giant hurried off._

_~_

 Ever since that day they’d been a team, and a bloody good one at that! As he watched her face he noticed the lines formed on her forehead as she frowned, deep in thought. 

“Swan?” he asked her tentatively, he’d long given up trying to figure out what went through that mind of hers.

“mmhmm” she murmured.

“Is everything ok?”

“huh? Yeah…sorry, just taking in the view. We should make our way to the Jolly, before they catch up to us."

 

                                                                                                      --------------------------------------

 

Prince Killian took a deep breath before pushing open the council room door; he was dreading this meeting! He slowly walked towards the empty seat at the table and slumped down, looking up grimly at the council members gathered around him.  _“I shouldn’t be here”_ he thought, _“this was always supposed to be Liam, not me!”_

“Your highness; we need to discuss how we move on as a kingdom, with a new ruler.” An elderly adviser began.

“Move on…” Killian said quietly. Perhaps it was a poor choice of words. He was calm, almost indifferent; it was a far cry from the bond the two brothers shared when they were children.  As eerie as his indifference was they understood why he was unable to show any emotion over his brother’s death, unable to grieve. He stood before them, a shadow of the man he was before, he looked down at the large oak table they sat around, his dark hair, flopped into his face, he’d long given up worrying about his appearance and keeping himself groomed, days old stubble covered his jaw making him look older, his vivid blue eyes, once so vibrant and full of life now seemed darker, he was still a handsome man underneath it all but a darkness hung over him, instead of his mischeivious smirks he brooded, his playful nature had been squashed by the weight of responsibility that rested on his shoulders. He was no longer the boy they knew, the man he had replaced that boy with was distant, lonely, uninterested, and unsatisfied. They didn’t agree with his decision, but they understood it.

“Forgive me, Prince Killian, I simply mean that 6 months have passed since King Liam and Queen Elsa were taken from us and the people are growing restless. The surrounding kingdoms are watching us closely and we need to send a message that we are strong and resilient in the face of tragedy.”

“And how do you suggest we do that?” the prince asked skeptically.

An older woman, affectionately known as ‘Granny’ cleared her throat, “It’s time you took your place as King, you know, Summer Solstice is coming up…”

Killian lifted his head and glared at her, he knew exactly where this was going.  It was tradition; the crown prince was to pick a wife to marry on the Summer Solstice of his 25th year and then become King.  He’d never given the outdated tradition much thought, mainly because Liam was the King, he was the one who was supposed to rule the kingdom, with his Queen, and have a son who would take his place as King; it was never supposed to be Killian. He was unprepared, and frankly, unwilling to rule.

“You want me to pick a Queen.”

He wasn’t surprised, it made sense; he just had little interest in matters of the heart, not since that day he sought out Merlin and begged him to remove it.

 

 

_~~~~~~~~~~_

_“Are you sure you want this? If I remove your heart you’ll be unable to forgive, unable to move on…”_

_“I don’t want to bloody forgive!” Killian hissed. “That ‘crocodile’ killed her, in front of me! I watched her die in my arms; I want to skin him alive! I will never move on, I will never love again; Milah was it, my one chance to be truly happy. Now that is gone forever and I can’t have the excruciating pain that has been throbbing in my chest since that moment, distract me from getting my revenge!”_

_“But what about your kingdom? You’re needed here!”_

_“They have Liam, he’s their King, and I can’t do anything for them in this state!”_

_Merlin sighed, “The pursuit of revenge never ends well, and you will never know peace until you learn to forgive.”_

_“That’s not going to happen. Now, Merlin, I am commanding you to remove my heart!”_

_~~~~~~~~~~_

 

“You think choosing a wife will make the surrounding kingdoms think that its business as usual in Aaralyn?” Killian asked, mulling over the suggestion.

“Well it would certainly help!” Granny replied, “We have received many letters from princesses interested in marriage.”

Killian raised his eyebrow suggestively, “A bit forward, no?”

Granny rolled her eyes, “They see the benefits of joining kingdoms.”

“More like they have girlish infatuations!” Killian’s best friend Robin added, amused by all the female attention his friend received whenever they would hit the taverns together. Yes, wherever Killian was, women would follow and he didn’t take advantage of it nearly enough for Robin’s liking. He always complained that the attention of beautiful women was wasted on his friend, who almost always dismissed them.  The ones who were lucky enough to go home with him were sent on their way the next day with some sort of compensation after signing a confidentiality agreement, all results of his court frantically trying to protect the prince’s reputation.  “Giving him a princess would be like leading a lamb to the slaughter!”

Killian glared angrily at his friend’s choice of words, though he did agree to a certain extent. He sighed. “No princesses!”

The voices around the table began to object. Killian raised his hand to silence them.

“I don’t wish to disappoint anyone; you have to understand that whoever I choose I’ll be condemning to a loveless marriage…”

“With all due respect Prince Killian, most royal marriages are loveless…” The observation came from King Arthur, Killian’s old friend and ruler of their sister kingdom, Camelot. Killian often called on him for advice on matters.

“That may be so, but I don’t want a wife who is expecting me to love her. This needs to be a business arrangement; I need to find someone who is willing to live without love if it means protection and comfort provided, someone who benefits from the arrangement as much as I do so they don’t grow to despise me for my lack of heart…”

“So where do you suggest we look?” Robin asked.

 

\----------------------------

 

Baelfire and Emma walked side by side through the forest. There was a path down the cliffs that led to the harbour about a mile ahead; they wanted to avoid the village just to be safe.

“So what next?” Emma asked.

Bae smirked, “Already itching for another adventure, Swan?”

She blushed, not sure how to proceed with her line of thought.

“Do you ever wonder what it would be like…to not be on the run?”

“Are you serious, Swan?”

“This crown is the biggest score we’ve had, we now have more money than we could ever spend, why not just find a deserted island somewhere and live off our spoils?”

He chuckled, “Next you’ll be telling me you want to settle down and raise a family…”

Emma grew silent. She wasn’t thinking about starting a family at the moment, but down the line…

Their steps slowed and Bae reached out to her, “Emma? Emma is that something you want?”

“Would it be so bad if I did?”

He let out a long sigh, “Emma we have a really good thing going here…why would you want to change that?”

She was a fool to think there was any chance he might want this. She didn’t know much about love but she was certainly attracted to Bae, they got along well, made a great team, and she cared for him…and thought he cared for her too, wasn’t that what love was?

They were interrupted by the sound of horses approaching.

“Emma, RUN!”

They bolted through the forest for the second time that day; Emma tripped over a large root and went over on her ankle, pain shot through her leg but she hobbled on. She felt a little disoriented, and then she remembered she hit her head against the tree when she fell; she pushed herself forward but started to stagger.

“Emma? Emma, what’s wrong?” Bae’s voice was the last thing she heard before everything went black. 

\--------------------

 

She groaned as she opened her eyes slowly, everything was blurred. She shut them again tightly as she tried to concentrate on her surroundings. Her head was throbbing, as was her ankle, in fact there wasn’t a part of her that wasn’t aching. She tried opening her eyes again, someone was there beside her.

“Bae”

Her eyes began to focus, it wasn’t Baelfire, it was a man, a man with the most piercing blue eyes she’d ever seen, he had dark dishevelled hair that fell slightly over his face, his chiselled jaw was covered in stubble, and he wore expensive clothes, suggesting to her that he was some kind of nobility. He eyed her curiously, there was mixed emotions in those eyes, unanswered questions, maybe anger, and was that…concern?

“What’s your name, lass?” he asked coldly.

Her eyes darted around the room, it was a cell; she sat up quickly trying to get her bearings. _“Oh shit! I’ve been caught! Where’s Bae? Where am I? Who is he?”_ questions started to race through her mind at breakneck speed.  She tried to jump up and realised her hands and ankles were bound, she pulled against her restraints, then immediately regretted it as pain shot through her leg, she let out a cry, tears filling the corners of her eyes.

He didn’t move, just watched her intently.

“Where is the crown?” he tried a different line of questioning.

 _“Where is the crown? Where is my satchel? Where the hell is Bae?”_ Her face dropped as she realised that her partner had taken the crown and escaped, leaving her to pay for their crime.

“Look, you’re under arrest for stealing the crown jewels, the punishment for which is death by hanging.”

Emma stared at him defiantly.

He smirked, “You’re brave, I’ll give you that…tell me where the crown is and I can have someone see to your ankle.”

“What’s the point if I’m just going to be hanged anyway?” she shot back.

“Maybe the Prince could be convinced to be lenient…since you are a…woman”

“The Prince can sod off!”

Killian chuckled then stood up, smiled at her and said “As you wish”, then walked towards the cell door.

His hand was on the lock when she sighed and admitted, “I don’t know where the crown is, that’s the truth, and if that seals my fate then so be it, I’ve nothing to live for now anyway.”

He watched her carefully, she seemed to be telling the truth, but she was still holding something back.

“You were working with someone”

She fixed her gaze on the floor, her lips tightly sealed. _“Brave and loyal”_ he thought, _“very admirable qualities!”_ He walked towards her and squatted on the floor so he could look her in the eyes.

“You realise your accomplice took the loot, left you to take the fall and sailed off in your ship?”

Emma’s head shot up but she remained silent. _“Bae took the Jolly Roger and fled?!”_

He smirked and pulled a folded up wanted poster from his pocket, opening it in front of her she saw her face. He read the words aloud to her.

“Captain Swan wanted for piracy! You have to admit it really is a very good likeness, though I’m sure even the most talented artist would struggle to capture your beauty on paper, you really need to see it in the flesh to fully appreciate it.”

She rolled her eyes, “Ok, so you know who I am, why ask my name?” 

“I thought we could have a civilized conversation, and this wanted poster doesn’t tell me your first name.”

“Emma” she said through gritted teeth. Her answer immediately made his whole body tense up and his eyes quickly darted up to meet hers desperately searching for something, his reaction threw her off slightly but she continued anyway,  “And if a civilized conversation is really what you’re after you could start by telling me yours!”

He stood tall and gave a theatrical bow, “Prince Killian Jones, milady”

Emma’s jaw dropped, then she quickly composed herself and narrowed her eyes suspiciously, “I didn’t think it was customary for the prince to interrogate prisoners, surely you have henchmen who do that for you”

He chuckled and raised that damn eyebrow again at her, “Yes but our prisoners don’t normally look as fetching as you!”

She ignored the comment, there was something else going on here but until she knew what, she was keeping her cards close to her chest. Perhaps if he needed something from her it would be enough to keep her alive. She decided to see how this game would play out.

“I’m sure you have plenty of women throwing themselves at you…” she watched the smile spread across his face and decided to bring that ego down a few pegs, “…after all, you’re rich!”

His smile faltered _“Ha!”_ she thought smugly.

His demeanour shifted and he started to scratch behind his ear, she’d played enough cards to know that was a tell, he was nervous! 

“I do have a lot of wealth…the reason I’m here Miss Swan…”

“Captain Swan!” she corrected.

He couldn’t help himself but smirk again, strangely attracted to the fire that burned behind her eyes. She was strong willed, independent, fearless, and feisty, not to mention a wanted criminal, all good reasons NOT to do what he was about to. He couldn’t help himself, something drew him to her.

“Apologies, Captain Swan, I have a proposition, one I think could benefit us both.”

She raised her eyebrows, “I’m listening.”

He swallowed, suddenly feeling unsure of himself.

“Marry me.”

“What?!” she practically spat out. Even years of perfecting her poker face couldn’t hide her surprise.” 

“Erm…I’m asking you to marry me…”

“We’ve just met; you want to marry a complete stranger?”

“I don’t want to marry at all but I have to, so I might as well marry someone who has no expectations of me being a doting husband…”

“Charming…so you’re asking me because you think I’d be willing to settle…”

“I’ve never heard anyone who married a prince be accused of settling?” He sounded wounded.

 _“He’s mad!”_ she thought _, “a stark raving lunatic!”_

“Surely what you do know of me would make me an awful candidate”

“I don’t know; you’re brave, loyal, and not bad to look at…” he grinned at her wickedly.

“You’d just give a stranger, a convicted pirate no less, the throne to your kingdom!”

“Let me be very clear Emma, once I marry you I will be King. Understand that by agreeing to be my Queen you would have no power or say over matters of the kingdom.”

It was the first time he said her name, and she couldn’t ignore how it sounded leaving his lips; so familiar, warm, and comforting.

“What makes you think I’d agree?”

“It beats the alternative, you’re a pirate with no ship, a captain with no crew, I imagine your partner in crime has run off with all your treasure never to be seen again, you’re in a castle dungeon facing trial for your crimes and even _if_ I waver your death sentence you’re looking at a lifetime in prison.”

Emma swallowed hard, how could Baelfire do this to her? He really did only care for himself; all that time…she could feel the anger of betrayal rising inside her.

“You’d never want for anything” he added, “You would have my protection and my wealth…surely as a pirate this would be your greatest plunder…” He raised his eyebrow suggestively.

She thought it over, “And an heir…?”

He looked away awkwardly, “I have no intention of forcing myself on you so please understand what you would be agreeing to. An heir would be expected…but…if after that you do not wish to grace my bed again that is your choice…you need to understand that I could never love you, I’m not capable of love Emma, but I would never hurt you and I’d do everything in my power to make you…if not happy, then at least comfortable...so what do you say?”

“When would the wedding be?” 

“In 3 weeks, it’s tradition for the crown prince to marry on the summer solstice of his 25th year.”

“3 weeks” she repeated to herself, considering her options…at the moment those options included marrying this arrogant, selfish, pompous prince or hanging on the gallows.

“And people are just going to be ok with their future king marrying a pirate?” she asked, still skeptical.

“The law states I can marry who I want but since you’re a wanted felon I suggest we give you a different name and backstory, you’d have a clean slate.”

Emma tried to imagine what it’d be like having a clean slate, no more looking over her shoulder, the notion was certainly appealing but could she be happy cooped up in a castle wearing ridiculous dresses and watching the days slowly slip by.  At least death would be an adventure, she looked at the prince, could she bring herself to be with him? She was no stranger to using her womanly wiles to extort men, the only difference this time was he was in on the con. He knew she didn’t love him and he didn’t love her, apparently he couldn’t love, whatever that meant! All he wanted was his precious throne and an heir. This was about survival, Baelfire had abandoned her after she was starting to open her heart to him, now she could see her mistake, love was weakness; it blinded her to how self-centred he really was.  He chose to save himself at her expense, at the cost of her life! Well Emma was a survivor and she would do whatever it took to survive!

“I accept!” she exclaimed with a determination that surprised him.

“Very well, I’ll draw up the paperwork and have you escorted to your room.” He gave a small bow and left.

 _“Well Emma, you wanted to know what the quiet life was like...”_ she thought to herself, _“be careful what you wish for…”_


	2. Try Something New, It's Called Trust

**Try Something New, It’s Called Trust**

“Miss Nolan?”

She looked up to see a knight unlocking her cell door and walking over to remove her shackles. 

“My name is Percival; I’m here to escort you to your room where Dr Whale will look at your injuries.”

 “ _Miss Nolan? Oh right, Prince Killian said I would be given a new name!”_ Emma thought to herself.

She rubbed the red marks left on her wrists from her restraints.

“I beg your forgiveness for all this, when I found you unconscious with some of the royal jewels on your person I thought you were the thief! The Prince has just informed me that you are actually his guest and you were helping him catch the real thief before you tripped and bumped your head!  I can’t apologise enough about the misunderstanding, you have to admit the likeness to Captain Swan’s wanted poster is uncanny, though you never can trust the accuracy of those drawings…if I’m honest I thought the nose was a little off...” his voice wandered off as he got lost in his thoughts.

Emma smiled at the Prince’s attempt at a cover story; _“I wonder if he is always this terrible at lying?”_  She didn’t want the knight thinking too much about it so decided to take control of the situation. She rested her hand on his arm, causing him to snap out of his thoughts and look at her.

“It’s ok; you were just trying to do your job, as was I.” She smiled at him warmly, relaxing when she saw him smile back, she was good at reading people, years of cons had given her experience in quickly locating a person’s weakness and exploiting it, and Percival’s weakness was that he wanted to be a hero, he wanted to feel needed, he was sweet and a gentleman, god, she could eat him for breakfast, this would be easy.  She could convince almost anyone of anything. She took her hand away and blushed while she tucked a stray strand of hair behind her ear flirtatiously.

“Now, if you could be so kind to help me, I would love to get to my room so I can rest, I’ve had quite the adventure!”

“Of course, milady!”

He helped her stand up and she leaned on his arm for support as they slowly made their way through the castle to her room. Percival had offered to carry her but she insisted on walking with his help.  She asked him questions about his life, which he answered quite happily, if she had any hope of surviving this, or even of potentially escaping she needed people to like her, to _trust_ her!

Eventually they stopped in front of a large mahogany door, there were swans carved on it, in fact she’d noticed swan tapestries decorating the halls throughout the castle too.  She hobbled into her bedroom and looked around; large floor to ceiling windows filled the room with light, double doors led out onto a balcony, on the other side of the room was an impressive four poster bed, on the top of each wooden post sat a wooden carved swan, each in the same attacking pose, reared up with its wings spread wide. Her fingers trailed along the luxurious material of the curtains hanging on her bed. She turned to Percival.

“What’s the significance of all the swans in this place?”

“Oh, it’s the legend of the Swan Princess; this kingdom is built on it.”

“Swan Princess” she muttered, more to herself than to him, “I’m not familiar with that one…”

“I’m a bit rusty on it myself!” he admitted. “I moved here from Camelot a few years back, I’m sure there are books on it in the library if it interests you milady”.

She nodded and hummed, deep in thought.

“I’ll leave you to rest; Dr Whale will be here shortly, I’m sorry again for the misunderstanding”

“That’s quite alright; it was very kind of you to escort me to my room.”

He gave a small bow and left.

She crawled up onto her bed. She wanted to explore the castle and the gardens more, but right now she needed to rest, she was going to have to allow her ankle to heal before she could successfully escape. _“Do I want to escape?”_ she asked herself, she had nowhere to go, no ship, no crew, no money, no Baelfire. She flopped back, her head hitting the pillow. _“So how are you going to get yourself out of this mess, Swan?”_ she couldn’t think right now, her body ached and lying on the comfortable bed had made her realise just how exhausted she was.  She felt sleep swiftly overcome her and gave in willingly.

 

*****

Killian stood hunched over, leaning against the fireplace mantle, brooding, with a glass of rum in hand.  He would tell the council tomorrow that he had chosen a bride, he’d decided to keep her true identity a secret from them, they would just try and talk him out of it but his mind was made up.  He may not love Emma but he was intrigued by her, not only was she beautiful but she had spirit, she was feisty and he knew she’d keep him on his toes. Deep down, he didn’t want a quiet submissive wife, he wanted a distraction, and he wanted a challenge, someone who had a wild streak like him…perhaps he was just a glutton for punishment, but ultimately he wanted a friend, a partner, someone he wouldn’t mind having around all the time. Emma was all those things, he could tell from the limited interaction they’d had, something about her appealed to his tormented reckless nature, when he told her about her accomplice leaving her and taking her ship he saw it in her eyes, the pain and abandonment that had haunted him since his Father took his life leaving him and Liam as children with a broken kingdom and the weight of responsibility on their shoulders. Liam was just a teenager at the time and it took him years to gain back the trust of their people.

And then there was Milah; his Milah, brutally taken from him, her heart literally ripped out and crushed right in front of him, that moment the light left her eyes and her body went limp in his arms replayed in his mind most nights as he tossed and turned.  Removing his heart dulled the pain but the memory seared in his mind haunted him nightly.  Killian’s jaw clenched when he thought of how all the people he’d ever loved had either left him or been taken from him.

His dark thoughts were interrupted by a knock at the door, a head poked into the room.

“Ah, Dr Whale, how is the patient?”

“Just a minor sprain and concussion, she will make a full recovery. I’ve instructed her to stay off her feet for a week.”

A smile crept up the Prince’s face; he could imagine the pirate would be less than impressed with those instructions! He opened his mouth to reply but before he could speak Robin entered the room.

“You wanted to see me, your highness?”

Killian turned to Dr Whale, “Thank you for the update let me know if anything changes.”

The doctor nodded and left the two friends together, Kilian walked to the door where his squire was waiting outside.

“Tell the kitchen to have my dinner sent up with Miss Nolan’s to her room; I’ll dine there with her tonight.”

“Yes your majesty” the squire replied and hurried off.

“Miss Nolan?” Robin asked his friend with a teasing smirk. “Do we have company at the castle?”

“Yes, my fiancé is staying with us.”

Robin stared blankly at his friend, “Come again?”

Killian sighed, “I said my fiancé is staying at the castle.”

“You’re fiancé?”

“Yes”

“You didn’t have a fiancé this morning when we had the council meeting.”

“That’s correct”

“And you do now?”

“Yes Robin, I have a bloody fiancé now, you heard them! I need to marry to become King which apparently is my god forsaken destiny.  So I found a Queen.”

Robin’s eyes narrowed, “where?”

“Excuse me?”

“Where, pray tell, did you find a Queen in less than 24 hours?”

“In the castle cells”

Robin burst out laughing, “You can’t be serious! Wait…you’re not kidding are you?”

Killian raised his eyebrow and smiled, “I’m deadly serious.”

“I know you’ve been under a lot of stress lately but Killian…if you’re going to have a mental breakdown can’t you just trash the throne room or go on a drunken bender, or streak through the castle gardens? Is marrying a criminal really the answer?”

Killian rolled his eyes, “What makes you think this is a mental breakdown? You haven’t even seen her yet! She’s quite charming.”

“What was she arrested for?”

“Piracy…and stealing the crown jewels, including the middlemist crown…”

“A pirate?! Are you insane? And she stole the middlemist crown?” He ran his hand through his wavy brown hair then dropped his arms in exasperation “So she stole the crown and in return you are allowing her to wear it as your Queen, have I got that right?”

The prince raised his hand lazily, “actually her accomplice got away with the crown, we’ll need to hunt him down and get it back before our wedding!”

Robin shook his head, “bloody unbelievable! And who is going to do that?”

“Well I was hoping to leave that job in your capable hands…”

Robin had long since given up on trying to understand the prince, on trying to find any thread of reason behind the decisions he made and actions he took. But Killian was his friend and he’d lost so much already, Robin wasn’t about to give up on him. He sighed, his broad shoulders dropping, and nodded his head.

“What is her name?”

“Captain Emma Swan, but that stays between you and I, I’m introducing her to the council as Miss Emma Nolan from the Enchanted Forest.”

“Killian… _Emma Swan_?” he gave his friend a concerned look, “are you sure you’re not projecting here?”

The prince glared at him, “She’s dead, Robin, I let her go a long time ago!”

Robin wished he could believe him but he knew the prince’s past tortured him and this girl would be a constant reminder. For now he had no choice but to go along with it. “Any information that can help me track down her accomplice?”

“Yes they escaped on her ship, the Jolly Roger, I don’t know his name…I assume it is a ‘him’ judging by the hurt I saw in her eyes when she realised she’d been abandoned and left to take the fall for the crime.”

“She loves him?”

“I imagine she did.”

Robin eyed his friend curiously, “and it doesn’t bother you that she had affections for another?”

“No…like I explained, I am not capable of loving her so it makes no difference to me that she doesn’t love me, in fact I’d prefer she didn’t, then I won’t feel bad about not returning her feelings.”

“Do you have any idea how messed up this whole situation is?”

Killian looked away, “It’s the best I can do with the cards I’ve been dealt.”

“And Emma?”

“I’m saving her life, I’m giving her protection, providing for her, it may not be the life she hoped for but she is alive and well looked after, that’s what I was looking for, Robin, someone who could benefit from this deal as much as I do.”

“And if I find the accomplice, what should I do with him?”

“Bring him to me.”

“Ok” He nodded his head solomnly, “your secret is safe with me; I’ll head out at once!” Robin bowed and left the castle in pursuit of the thief.

 

 

 

Emma finally managed; with the help of her lady’s maid, Ruby, to hobble out to her balcony. It was worth the pain and effort, the view was stunning! She needed something to distract her; she’d dreamt of Baelfire while she slept earlier and woken with a throbbing pain in her heart, she’d been foolish enough to let her walls down and let him in and now he tormented her, haunted her dreams, she couldn’t let herself make that mistake again, she had to get out of here!

“Ruby?”

“Yes, milady?”

“Could the Prince and I dine out here? It’s such a beautiful evening, it seems a shame to miss it!”

“Of course, I’ll move the table and food out, the Prince should be here any moment.”

As the petite, raven haired maid set to work relocating dinner Emma returned her gaze to the view, leaning against the wooden railings. Directly below her was the swan lake she had seen earlier that morning, as she lifted her head she could see the field of middlemist flowers, looking radiant as the orange evening sun highlighted them. If she continued her gaze up higher still she could see the cliff she had been standing on with Bae.  Just a few hours earlier she had been taking in this exact scene, albeit from a different angle, and wondering what a life here would be like. Now she was living it! Emma slowly shook her head at the craziness of it all.  Her thoughts drifted to Baelfire, she supposed she shouldn’t be surprised that he left her to take the fall; Bae was as slippery as they came, he always had a contingency plan or two up his sleeve, but she just never thought she would be it! She had assumed herself irreplaceable to him, after all she provided him safe transport on her ship, use of her crew and she helped him complete most of his thefts and cons, causing a distraction and even engaging in the fighting, Emma was no beginner when it came to sword fighting! She had given Bae everything; “ _I guess there really is no honour among thieves_!” Emma’s eyes narrowed, above all things Emma was a survivor, she wasn’t going give Baelfire the satisfaction of breaking her heart, and she refused to shed a tear for him! She knew how to wear emotional armour, she’d done it as a child, abandoned by her parents and living with that horrible witch; yes if she could survive that she could survive Bae abandoning her, and she could certainly survive starting out on her own again with no money or prospects once she managed to leave this place. As soon as her ankle healed she’d start scouting the castle looking for the best way to escape, before things got out of control and she married a…

“Miss Nolan”

She jumped and spun around, forgetting her ankle, at least until pain soared through her leg, making her lose her balance. Killian rushed forward and caught her before she hit the ground. 

“Emma! Are you alright?” he asked, concern filling his eyes.

Emma looked up at him, awkwardly trying to peel herself out of his arms which just held her tighter.

“Allow me” he said gently while he scooped her up and carefully set her in her seat at the table Ruby had set.

“Thank you” Emma muttered, embarrassed by the assistance. She tried to smooth out her hair and regain her composure; this wasn’t the start to dinner she had planned! She needed to begin manipulating the prince so she could build up enough trust for him to allow her free reign of the castle and gardens unwatched and unguarded, “ _Pull yourself together Emma, it’s just another con; you can do this!”_

“So you like the view?” He asked sitting across from her, his playful grin suggested he was talking about more than just the scenery. He was sizing her up, and she had to play this just right.

“You have a lovely kingdom.” She said feigning indifference.

“ _We_ have a lovely kingdom...it will be yours too in 3 weeks.” He corrected her.

“In a manner of speaking, I suppose, though you have made it clear that it won’t really be mine…”

Killian leaned forward, his countenance shifting, looking straight into her eyes, “I believe what I said was that you wouldn’t have any say in ruling it, I’d still like you to think of it as your home.”

Emma swallowed, she could lose herself in those eyes, never in all her travels had she seen eyes that deep blue, like the waves of ocean she loved so much; the ocean that she had always considered home. She could confess her darkest sins to those eyes, she had to be careful! She needed him to open up to her, to trust her; not the other way around!

“Speaking of which…” he pulled a scroll from his jacket pocket. “This is the wedding agreement, it states that you will be Queen consort, you’ll have complete protection, free reign to come and go as you please around the castle and gardens, I would prefer you take a guard that ’ll appoint for you if you are leaving the castle grounds, just for your own safety of course…”

Emma’s jaw dropped.

“You’re just going to let a wanted criminal have free reign of your castle?” she asked.

He smiled, “You are no longer a wanted criminal, you’re my fiancé, call me naïve but I trust you to keep your end of our bargain and recognise that it is mutually beneficial to both of us.”

She sat there silently trying to figure him out, at first she had thought of him with complete indifference, just an obstacle in her way to returning to her old life, or whatever she could salvage of it anyway. Now she was intrigued, she had always been good at figuring people out within moments but Prince Killian was a mystery to her, and there was something about him that made her want to unlock those secrets, some invisible force drew her to him.

“Well what do you think?” he asked, signalling to the view from the balcony, “do you think you could be happy here?”

Emma took a deep breath then exhaled, “it’s certainly a different pace than what I’m used to…but it’s satisfactory I suppose…” she smiled back at him.

He reached across the table and took her hand in his, brushing his thumb across her knuckles, she immediately tensed up, holding her breath.

“You strike me as a woman who has never been satisfied.” the look in his eyes was nothing short of sinful.

Emma snatched her hand back quickly, “and you think you’re the man to do it?” she challenged.

Her response caught him slightly off guard. He tried to explain, “I just mean I see a lot of myself in you; I’ve never been satisfied either.”

She eyed him suspiciously, “Is that so?” His constant change between serious and flirtatious confused her. “Why are you here? You don’t need to woo me; I already told you I’d marry you!”

He could see Emma’s walls shooting up, that wasn’t the result he was hoping for. He took his hand back and spoke to her in a quiet, calm voice.

“I’m here to get to know you, Emma. I’m not trying to seduce you; I just thought it would be easier being married if we were…friends…”

“I don’t have much experience making friends…” Emma admitted.

He looked at her sympathetically. “Usually two people ask each other questions about themselves and the more they learn about the other person the closer they become.”

Emma rolled her eyes at the explanation. “I understand the concept, genius; I just haven’t made many friends… I guess…” she sighed, “…I guess experience has taught me not to trust people…” the words came out before she could stop them, she silently cursed herself for being so open. _“You can’t trust him Emma; he is using you to get his throne, just like everyone else uses you! Don’t be naïve enough to think he’ll care. The only way you can win this is to use him too.”_ She had to turn this around, tell him just enough that he feels comfortable enough to open up to her and reveal his weakness.

Killian smiled sadly, “It’s hard to let people in, isn’t it? Especially when you’ve lost loved ones…”

“Who did you lose?” she asked carefully.

“My parents, my brother and sister-in-law, my lover…and…a friend a long time ago.” He answered matter-of-factly.

“I don’t have any family either…I mean I had my crew…but they didn’t even try to come and find me, they just accepted Baelfire as their new Captain and sailed off.”

“Baelfire?”

Emma froze, she was angry at Bae for betraying her but she wasn’t a snitch, she wasn’t about to betray him the way he did her, she lived by a code; it was all she had left now. She had to change the subject.

“Why did you tell me that you aren’t capable of love?”

His eyes widened, not expecting her to be that forward. _“Ok Jones, if you want her to trust you, you’re going to have to trust her.”_ He scratched nervously behind his ear.

“I asked a powerful sorcerer to remove my heart and keep it safe for me.”

Emma raised her eyebrows in surprise, “Did it hurt?”

“Not as much as having it still beating in my chest did! I lost someone…someone very dear to me, she died in my arms. I couldn’t handle the pain, the loss. I wanted my revenge and to do that I needed to remove any distraction, I needed to take away anything that could prevent me from doing whatever was necessary to face that demon.”

She related to his words. “Did you get your revenge?”

He looked away, “No” His jaw tensed; this wasn’t really a side of him he wanted to show her before she married him but she asked and he had agreed to be open and honest with her. Perhaps it was for the best that she knew the villain as well as the hero, for they were both part of him.

“I spent two years hunting him down but then my brother died, he had no heir, and I had to return to rule the kingdom. So you see, Swan, we are both trapped here against our will.”

What Emma did next surprised her as much as it did him, she reached across the table, took his hand back and lifted it to her lips giving it the gentlest of kisses.

“I’m sorry.  It would appear we have more in common then I first thought. I would be honoured to be your friend. Perhaps once you are King and things settle down here I could help you find the man who killed your love. I’m very good at finding people.”

She wasn’t entirely sure why she offered that since she fully intended to escape from here as soon as possible, but the offer came from a genuine place, she had misjudged the prince and he had shown her nothing but kindness and trust. Perhaps if she helped him get his revenge and find peace he would let her leave. Perhaps they could be friends…

Killian was taken aback by her words and her touch. “Perhaps…” he replied.


	3. I Feel Unready For My Love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is a lot of dialogue and character developement in the first few chapters but I love my AU's to be full of adventure, action, and angst, with a happy ending so just bear with me, the action will start to kick off in Chapter 7! Hope you enjoy!

**I Feel Unready For My Love**

 

Emma woke up feeling worse for wear. She groaned as she rubbed the lump on her head from her fall the previous day. She sat up in bed, instantly regretting the decision, her stomach was turning and it was all she could do to grab the chamber pot before releasing all its contents. She felt like her whole body was fighting against her. Setting the pot down she rolled onto her side pulling her blankets tight over her as she curled into the foetal position closing her eyes tightly to try and fight away all the pain and discomfort. 

There was a knock on the door and Ruby entered.

“Good Morning Miss Nolan”

Emma let out a small moan as Ruby started opening the curtains and laying out a dress for Emma to wear.

“I’ll take that to mean you’re not a morning person…” she stopped when she came to the bed and spotted the chamber pot.

“Are you ok, Milady?”

“I feel awful” Emma groaned.

Ruby looked at her with concern, “Perhaps I should let Dr Whale know…”

Emma made some sort of moan that Ruby couldn’t quite make out. She curtsied and rushed to go alert the doctor.

 

 

*

 

Killian walked into the council room again, he’d called everyone together for an important announcement. The atmosphere was anxious, confusion rife among them; they couldn’t imagine what could have happened in 24 hours that would require them all to be here again. Once everyone was seated Killian stood, opening his mouth to begin;

“I realise you’re all wondering why you are back here so soon, well I have an announcement.  After our meeting yesterday I have decided to follow your advice and choose a Queen.”

“Wonderful!” Granny exclaimed, “Would you like us to start finding possible matches?”

“No need!” Killian held his hand up, “I have already picked her!”

The room fell into stunned silence. Eventually King Arthur spoke up.

“Where in god’s name did you find a Queen in 24 hours?”

Killian scratched behind his ear.

“She is an orphan, travelling through the realms with a companion trying to find a new life, the companion was unfortunately killed and she was left alone. She has no prospects, no future, and no interest in falling in love; the arrangement benefits us both, which was what I wanted.”

“Can you trust her?” One of Arthur’s Knight’s, Sir Lancelot, asked suspiciously.

“I believe I can” Killian replied, “She has agreed to an arrangement where she waved her right to any sort of power over matters of the kingdom.”

Granny looked at him sympathetically, “Are you sure you want to do this?”

Killian smiled fondly at the old woman, “yes, I’m quite sure.”

“In that case, when would you like to go over your wedding plans?” She asked excitedly.  Granny had been his mother’s best friend and always looked out for him and Liam after her passing, overseeing the day to day of castle life.

“Emma and I can meet with you tomorrow.”  He offered.

“Where is Robin?” Graham, one of the castle huntsmen asked. Everyone knew that Robin was a voice of reason for Killian and frankly wondered what he had to say about his friend’s rash decision.

“He is tracking the thief who stole the middlemist crown; it would be a shame for my bride not to wear it on our wedding day!”

He looked around the room, “Well if that’s all, we will have a ball to celebrate our engagement next weekend, I will present Miss Nolan officially to the kingdom.”

With that he excused himself, as he started to walk towards the library he bumped into Dr Whale.

“Ah, Dr Whale, how is Miss Nolan?”

The doctor’s eyebrows furrowed, “actually not as well as I would hope…she awoke this morning with sickness and has barely touched any food since, it can sometimes be a side effect of a concussion but it didn’t seem serious enough to warrant this kind of reaction.  I’m keeping an eye on it, and I’ve given her medicine to combat the nausea, hopefully in a couple days she will return to normal.”

Concern spread over Killian’s face, “should I be worried?”

“No, I don’t believe so; it’s probably just her body’s way of reacting to the shock of the fall and being falsely imprisoned. “

Killian frowned, she hadn’t seemed traumatised, he got the impression Emma could handle herself in almost any situation; she certainly wasn’t some delicate fragile being.

“Dr Whale, I should let you know that Miss Nolan is my fiancé and the future Queen consort; her welfare is of the upmost importance to me; please ensure she gets the best care possible.”

“Of course, your highness!”

*

 

Emma lifted her head up slightly when she heard her bedroom door open, she was fast realising that being royalty meant that you didn’t get much privacy; thankfully it was just Ruby again, bringing her lunch this time. She set down a tray with broth and a bread roll. 

“Prince Killian has had this sent to your room, he instructed me to tell you he will join you shortly.” She curtsied and left the room.

“ _Great”_ Emma thought, _“He may change his mind about marrying me when he sees the state I’m in!”_

She tried to smooth down her hair and brush it through with her fingers; she hadn’t left the bed that morning and was still in her nightdress. She wasn’t really sure what etiquette was for entertaining princes while you’re bedridden. She supposed her current state would have to do. She didn’t have long to think about it before she heard a light knocking at her door.

“Come in!” She called out

Killian smiled at her as he entered the room, she could tell the smile was forced though; worry lines decorated his forehead. Was he concerned for her?

“How are you feeling?” He pulled up a chair next to her bed, reached over for the mug of broth and sat beside her, handing it to her. 

She gave the soup a dirty look but took it nonetheless.

“I feel like my whole body is screaming at me. I don’t get it, I’ve had bumps and bruises before, even stabs wounds and the odd broken bone, I’ve never been this sick because of it.”

One side of his mouth lifted up in a smirk, “you’re some lass; I’ll give you that!”

She took a sip scrunching up her nose.

“You don’t like it?”

“I just really don’t have an appetite!”

He reached into his pocket and pulled out a deck of cards.

“Well why don’t we do something to take your mind off you’re ailments.”

“What are we playing for?”

“Information”

She raised her eyebrow questioningly.

“When I win a hand you tell me something about yourself, when you win a hand I tell you something about myself.” He explained.

She smiled, “Game on!”

 

­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­        *

 

“Ok, ok, Swan, it’s been 2 hours now and all I know about you is that your favourite food is strawberries and that you’re bloody brilliant at cards!”

Emma chuckled, “Whereas I know that you got that scar on your cheek falling off a horse, you detest mushrooms, your least favourite lesson was history, you’ve won medals for your sword fighting, you can play the lyre, and you’re quite the accomplished artist” she shrugged her shoulders, “oh and I let you win that one hand because I was really craving strawberries and I knew you’d have some sent up”.

Killian looked at the empty bowl beside her. “Well I’ll be damned…” he shook his head in disbelief. “Congratulations Swan, you bested me!”

She giggled, “Don’t feel bad, you aren’t the first and I’m sure you won’t be the last.”

Something in her words made his expression change momentarily, just a fleeting look of uncertainty, gone in an instant and replaced with a mock pout as he folded his arms over his chest. “It’s hardly fair that you know so much about me when I know so little about you, bad form Emma!” He shook his finger at her.

She eyed him carefully, trying her best to read him, she knew he was trying to get her to spill something but she still didn’t trust him. Yet she wondered if befriending him could really be that bad? God knows she could use a friend right now!

“Ok your highness! Order up another bowl of strawberries and I’ll tell you two things about me…I’m feeling in a benevolent mood.”

He raised his eyebrow flirtatiously, “How very generous of you, milady!”

Once the strawberries arrived she devoured them within seconds, Killian smiled, relieved to see her finally eating and amused by her lack of manners. “You weren’t kidding about them being your favourite, huh?”

She narrowed her eyes at him making him raise his hands in defence, “I’m not judging, just observing! Now come on Emma, I kept up my end of the deal!”

“Ok, ok!” she laughed, then looked up trying to think of two things to tell him, “Hmmm, alright, I have always wanted to ride a horse…”

“You’ve never ridden a horse?!”

She shook her head, feeling a little embarrassed about how surprised he was at this revelation.

“Interesting…” he mused, “ok, what’s the other thing?”

“I’ve never been to a ball before…I have no idea how to dance.”

He smiled sympathetically, “well don’t worry about that, love, there is a ball next weekend celebrating our engagement and introducing you to the court.”

Emma’s eyes widened in panic.

“Emma…” he laid his hand on her arm sending shock waves through her body that both thrilled and terrified her, she saw the way his eyes flickered, and he felt it too! He shook his head as if dismissing the notion and said “it’s ok, I’ll teach you before then; all you need to know is…pick a partner who knows what he’s doing!”

She smiled back, his hand remained resting on her arm and she silently prayed to every deity she could think of that he wouldn’t move it, because the warmth of his touch was the most comforting thing she had felt for as long as she could remember. Her prayers were ignored as someone knocked at the door, stirring them from their moment, Killian instinctively drew his hand back, and the feeling of loss was profound for both of them.

“Enter!” Killian instructed.

Dr Whale entered the room.

“Excuse me your highness; I’m just here to check in on Miss Nolan.”

“Of course, I actually have some business I should attend to.” He reached over and kissed Emma on the forehead, her heart quickened, her senses were in overload breathing in his scent, feeling the softness of his lips on her skin immediately contrasting the roughness of his stubble, looking into his eyes as he smiled at her and then hearing his soft words, “I’ll be back to see you for dinner. Get some rest my love.”

_“Breathe Emma, just breathe, it’s only an act for Dr Whale’s benefit. Stop thinking about his lips, about his touch, about how ‘my love’ slipped off his tongue so effortlessly; about those eyes…Stop it!”_

After the Prince left the Dr started doing his checks on Emma.

“Have you eaten at all today?” he asked.

“All I can eat are strawberries, ridiculous amounts of strawberries!”

*

The rest of the week went on much the same; Killian would visit Emma each day, they would play cards, dice, and his personal favourite, chess (mostly because it was the only game he seemed to be able to beat her at!) They were fast becoming friends and gradually castle life didn’t seem so bad to Emma.  Her ankle healed well, Dr Whale was happy with its progress, though the sickness hadn’t subsided.  Killian and Emma had met with Granny to arrange details for their wedding, Emma allowed Killian to do most of the talking, after all he knew more about royal weddings, and she was just there to fill a role. She did have complete say in her dress; Granny insisted it be a secret to Killian until the day of the wedding. She had had countless fittings and was finally happy with it. The old woman watched the couple from a far with a knowing smile on her face.  For two people marrying solely as a business transaction they seemed to get along better than most couples! They would laugh together, share inside jokes, exchange knowing glances across the room, for the first time in a long time Killian seemed something akin to happy.

 

The night of the ball arrived and Ruby was pinning up Emma’s hair. Granny had a beautiful red gown sent to Emma’s room; knowing red was Killian’s favourite colour. It also went rather well with the suit she had picked for him to wear that evening.  Emma stared at her reflection. She couldn’t believe who she saw staring back, it wasn’t her, it was a princess and what surprised her most was that she didn’t hate it. _“If only my crew could see me now”_ The thought made her smile.

 

Ruby led her to the ballroom, two large mahogany doors with carved swans and gold leaf details stood before her, Emma brushed her fingers against the details tracing the outline of the swans before it began to creek open as two squires opened the doors from the other side revealing a warmly lit hall running to the top of some stairs.  She took a deep breath and slowly, as gracefully as she could she walked down the hall, glancing at the swan tapestries on either side of her, illuminated by candlelight. She could hear the upbeat music dancing through the air and excited voices chattering like crickets chirping into the night.  When she entered the ballroom a little man beside her announced, “Introducing Lady Emma Nolan of the Enchanted Forest” The room fell silent; everyone staring at her; Emma could feel the colour rush to her cheeks, their gazes burning into her. Killian was at the bottom of the stairs and when he turned to look at her his jaw hit the floor. The look in his eyes made butterflies take flight in her stomach, it was a look of complete awe and she would be lying to herself if she said she didn’t like it! She slowly began to walk down the stairs not breaking eye contact with him.

 

The moment Killian turned around and saw her he was stunned by her beauty.  Was that really the pirate he propositioned in the castle cells just a week ago? He’d noticed she was attractive from the moment he laid eyes on her, you’d have to be blind not to notice she was beautiful, but he wasn’t prepared for this, she was glowing, resplendent, a pure vision! His eyes greedily drank in every inch of her, every curve, every shadow; the way the light flickered on her pale skin was intoxicating! Feeling slightly weak at the knees he swallowed the lump in his throat; this woman was going to be his wife!  He wondered how this moment would feel if he had his heart, he doubted he’d be able to remain composed! She walked towards him, smiling. When she reached him he said, “Swan, you look…”

“I know” she cut him off mischievously then leaned into his ear and whispered, “And you really shouldn’t call me Swan, I’m Emma Nolan, remember!”

Realising his mistake jolted him from his dream state, he immediately recovered by chuckling and saying softly, “Just an endearing term my darling, your grace and beauty couldn’t help but remind me of a majestic swan.”  He winked at her, and she smiled back.

“I like the moniker”

“Then you shall forever be my Swan!”

He led her onto the dance floor, the music started up again and taking one of her hands in his and laying his other hang firmly on her waist, his thumb gently caressing her side, they danced together, just like he had taught her that week. The other guests looked on in amazement at how in tune the couple were, it was easy to believe that they were a young couple in love the way their eyes never left each other, lips continually turned up into a smile and both their cheeks the slightest tinge of pink. Once the music stopped he offered her his arm and led her off the dance floor but kept her by his side. He knew she wasn’t completely back to perfect health and he didn’t want her to over exert herself dancing.  He introduced her to countless people, she couldn’t possibly remember all their names, and she hoped she didn’t have to. It dawned on her that she was still clueless when it came to what her role would be in the castle. He had mentioned something about day to day running of it and organizing events…whatever that meant.

By the time 10pm arrived he could tell she was exhausted. He politely excused himself so he could walk her to her room. She held tightly onto his arm until they reached her door, she let go and looked up at him with a tired smile.

“Well I hope I didn’t embarrass you. What do you think; could I pass for a Princess?”

“You almost had me fooled! Are you sure you weren’t a Princess in a past life?” He was staring intently at her, eyes twinkling.

She bit her lip and smiled _“Is he flirting? Am I flirting?”_

“Not that I know of…” her eyes focused on his lips, she wanted him to kiss her, wanted to feel his lips against hers, taste the wine he’d been drinking all evening on his tongue. The notion caught her off guard, she wasn’t supposed to want this, she wasn’t supposed to feel anything towards him, and she certainly wasn’t supposed to crave him.

“Ah, well Emma, thank you…for being everything a princess should be.”

He took her hands in his, fighting the urge to kiss her, and lifted them to his lips and kissing them gently instead.

“Ruby should be here any moment to help you get ready for bed, rest well, I’ll see you tomorrow.”

“Goodnight Killian”

“Goodnight Swan”

 

 

Emma woke again with sickness; it was only 5 days before their wedding _“What the hell is wrong with me?”_ she asked herself. She had never been sick like this before and there seemed to be no explanation for it since her head and ankle were completely healed weeks ago.

Moments later Dr Whale came in for his routine check-up.

“How are we feeling this morning, Miss Nolan?”

 “Sick again!” she said exasperatingly.

Dr Whale eyed her carefully.

“Miss Nolan, the Prince has been visiting you pretty frequently…”

“Yes…I’m not sure I’m following…”

“Please forgive me, but you have no appetite, you are sick daily for no apparent reason, you have food cravings, you feel more tired than usual?”

“Yes, all those things.”

“Miss Nolan, I think you’re pregnant!”

_“Pregnant? No…no it’s not possible, Killian and I haven’t even kissed let alone…oh god…Baelfire…I’m pregnant with Baelfire’s child!”_

“I…but…pregnant? Are you sure?”

“Pretty sure, it is the only reason I can explain you experiencing those symptoms.”

“This can’t be happening” she said, more to herself than to him.

“Don’t worry, milady, you’re marrying the Prince in a matter of days, people will just assume that the baby was conceived on the wedding night, and there won’t be any scandal. I certainly won’t tell anyone.”

Emma looked up at him pleadingly, “and the Prince?”

“Miss Nolan, I can’t keep this from him…I’m under strict orders to report any change in your health to him and you have to agree this is a substantial change! I don’t think he’ll be angry, he had to have known there was a chance of this happening when you two…”

“Please!” Emma stopped him. “You’re right, it’s happy news, so please let me be the one to tell him?”

“If you wish, and congratulations!”

With that the Dr left Emma alone with her thoughts, fast becoming a silent panic attack. How the hell was she going to tell her fiancé 5 days before their wedding that she was pregnant with her ex’s child?


	4. I'll Wait For You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Killian's reaction to Emma's big news.

**I’ll Wait for You**.

“Your highness, announcing Robin of Locksby”

Robin confidently entered the throne room and approached his best friend.

“Prince Killian! Well did you miss me?” he asked playfully.

“That depends… did you find it?”

“Oh you mean this?” Robin twirled the crown around with his finger.

“You realise that is priceless and if you break it 5 days before I’m supposed to gift it to my wife I’ll have you hung, drawn, and quartered?”

“Yeah yeah…nothing’s going to happen…”

The words had no sooner left his mouth than the crown spun off his finger and into the air; Robin clumsily jumped out to the side and just managed to catch it before it fell to the hard stone ground. Anger flared in Killian’s eyes.

“Um…here mate, I think you should hold this now.” Robin said sheepishly handing the treasure to his friend. Killian snatched it from his hand, gave Robin one last warning glance then softened and asked him about his mission.

“What about the accomplice? Did you bring him here?”

“He saw us coming, ditched the crown and ran. But I learned that his name is…”

“Baelfire”

Robin looked up at his friend surprised, “You knew?”

“I found out after you left, Emma told me… by accident.”

“He caught wind that we were coming for him, he had been staying in a tavern and left the crown in his room, when he saw us come in he slipped out the back door and as far as I’m aware left again on the Jolly Rodger.  I knew you would want the crown as soon as possible with your fast approaching nuptials.  Would you like me to go after Baelfire now?”

Killian thought for a moment and then reached out and put his hand on his friend’s shoulder giving it a squeeze. “Let Baelfire run, we have what we need. Besides, I’ll require my best man beside me!”

Robin’s face lit up. “Best man?”

“Of course! Who else would I choose?”

“I assumed King Arthur or someone royal anyway, not a lowly reformed thief! “

“Aye, Arthur is a good man, but you are my best man. So do you think you’ll be able to organise a last night of freedom for me?”

A huge grin spread across Robin’s face. “I would be honoured to!”

Ruby interrupted them by entering and curtsying before speaking to the Prince.

“Miss Nolan has requested your company in the castle gardens when you have a moment.”

“Thank you Ruby, tell her I’m on my way”.

Ruby politely excused herself and as soon as she left Robin turned to look at Killian with a cheeky smirk.

“And how are things with Miss Nolan? Do you meet in the gardens often?  After all it is a favourite place of yours to take the ladies…” he wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.

Killian frowned; “It’s not like that! And there are no ‘ladies’! At least there aren’t anymore…I’m committed to this marriage, just because I can’t love her doesn’t mean I can’t be faithful to her.”

Robin eyed his friend carefully, “You have feelings for her!” he accused him trying to hide his excitement over the possibility his friend may finally find happiness, perhaps even enough to convince him to return his heart to its rightful place. Killian had been a shell of his former self without it and the sooner he realised that and put it back, the better for everyone!

Killian’s eyes shot to his friend, “We’ve become friends; I care about her that is all.”

“You care about her enough to have no interest in other women…”

“I’m going to be King; I need to start acting like it! I’m trying to be a better man for this kingdom!”

“For this kingdom…or for her?”

“Both” he admitted reluctantly, before marching out the room, leaving his friend, to go find Emma.

 

 

Emma was pacing back and forth, the longer she waited the more nervous she became. She had no idea what Killian’s reaction would be to her news; anger, disappointment, indifference? She was unsure which one was worse! She didn’t know how she wanted this to play out. It was more than likely he would call off the wedding and cut ties with her; the thought should make her happy, that’s all she wanted anyway, her freedom, the wedding was his idea, his crazy plan. Escaping was always her end game…wasn’t it? It certainly started out that way; she had never expected to befriend Killian, and the way he made he feel when he looked at her that certain way, when he held her hand and danced with her at the ball, those butterflies in her stomach, the warmth it made her feel; that had completely caught her off-guard. Did she want to marry him? She wasn’t sure, she hadn’t really asked herself, she just knew she had to and so went along with it, she wasn’t dreading it, and she was actually looking forward to seeing his reaction when he saw her in her dress, especially after the look he gave her when he saw her in the red ball gown.

She grew sad, there was no way he would go through with it now, and she couldn’t ask that of him. The thought had passed her mind to not tell him, to hope that he thought the baby was his, but she dismissed the idea as quickly as it came.  He had trusted her, confided in her, he had been nothing but honest since their first meeting and she couldn’t betray that trust. He was the first man who had gotten to know her and saw her for more than a pirate or a thief, something about that made her want to be a better woman for him.  She had made up her mind, Prince Killian had treated her with kindness and she trusted him to follow in suit when she told him the truth. He would set her free and she would do whatever it took to provide for her child, to give it its best shot in life. She wasn’t about to give it the childhood she suffered. Warm tears ran down her cheeks, she wasn’t used to crying, probably another side effect of pregnancy!

*

Killian caught sight of Emma by the lake; she was pacing back and forth wringing her hands. He frowned, she looked distressed; whatever Emma had to say wasn’t good! He instantly thought about the wedding, what if she was having second thoughts? He took a deep breath and walked up to her. She turned her head to look at him when she heard his footsteps; he could instantly tell she’d been crying. He reached out to her, pulling her in for an embrace. It was the first time he had ever held her in his arms like this and it felt so good she hated herself, hated herself for ruining this, for being reckless with Baelfire, for landing both her and Killian in this situation. He’d done nothing wrong, he didn’t need her baggage, she was damaged goods, her heart broke and she collapsed into him sobbing. Her reaction just made him hold her tighter, “Emma, luv, what’s wrong? Has something happened?” his voice was laced with panic and concern.

He gently rubbed her back and whispered over and over again that everything would be ok, to trust him with her burden, that they were a team now. Every word stung like a knife being thrusted into her gut over and over again. She finally looked up at him, searching his eyes for the confidence to say what she needed to.

“I’m so sorry, I’ve ruined everything…we can’t get married…I’m so sorry…” she was rambling and he pulled away from her, searching her eyes trying to make sense of her words.

“What do you mean we can’t get married? What did you do Emma?”

“I just found out this morning…I’m sorry Killian…I’m pregnant!” she looked at the ground, unable to face him feeling overwhelmed with shame, guilt, and hurt. She began to silently sob again.

Killian froze; of all the things he thought she might say this one didn’t even occur to him as a possibility. They hadn’t been intimate so obviously pregnancy was the furthest thing from his mind. But he was a fool; of course she had been with Baelfire. He had abandoned her, leaving her to pay the price for his crime, the price of death, he saved himself at her expense to live the rest of his life while she was stuck here being forced into a marriage just to stay alive and now this…she was carrying that poor excuse for a man’s child. The child…what hope could Emma and her child have now? What fate had its father sealed it with when he chose to abandon Emma? There she stood before him, head bowed, body shaking as she cried, arms wrapped around her waist hugging herself. Killian was sure if his heart was in his chest it would be breaking. He wondered what the appropriate reaction was for this situation; anger, hurt, sorrow, compassion? Not having his heart for so long meant he only experienced shadows of these emotions. He was unable to let his heart make a decision so he decided to let his mind take control. He cared for Emma, she was his friend and the last thing he wanted was for her or her child to be in any sort of danger. He rested his finger under her chin, slowly lifting her head up so she was looking at him. “Marry me Emma.” He said; his eyes full of understanding.

“What?” she exhaled through the sobs.

“Marry me” he said again, quietly, smiling encouragingly.

“Did you miss the part where I told you I’m carrying another man’s child?”

“You’re carrying _your_ child; he gave up his right of ownership when he abandoned you. I care about you Emma, and your child is a part of you. Do you want to go back to Baelfire?”

She shook her head.

“Then marry me?” he asked hopefully.

“I can’t ask this of you!”

“I believe I’m the one asking, Swan!” he chuckled.

“There will be a scandal.”

“No, everyone will think the child is mine, and we’ll let them. Don’t you see Emma, this works out perfectly; you have already given me an heir. We don’t have to complicate the friendship with physical intimacy. I promised to protect you, to provide for you; I’ve never gone back on my word and I don’t intend to start now!”

“You would do that? Make my child your heir?”

“Yes”

“How would I ever be able to pay back a debt so steep?”

“There is no debt as far as I am concerned. Emma, I don’t want to be King! I’m scared; I don’t know how to rule.  How can I inspire a broken kingdom to come together when I’m broken myself? I can’t do this alone!  I need a friend; I need people close to me that I can trust. I need a _heart_ close to me that I can trust! So…Emma Swan, I’m going to ask you again, will you marry me?”

She blinked back the tears. “Yes Killian, I’ll marry you.”

He embraced her again.

 

*

It was the day before the wedding and Ruby had arrived in Emma’s room with her breakfast tray, she smiled when she saw the large bowl of strawberries on it.

“The prince has requested you meet him in the stables in an hour.” Ruby informed her.

“The stables, why?” she mused aloud.

“I’m assuming he wants to go riding…”

“Is that safe?”

Ruby eyed her curiously, “why wouldn’t it be safe, Prince Killian is a champion rider.”

Emma cursed herself for not thinking before opening her mouth, she tried to recover; “Oh I just mean because I’ve never ridden before, it seems strange he’d want me to learn the day before our wedding…”

“You’ll be in safe hands; honestly I’m surprised he isn’t preparing himself for his big last night of freedom Robin is planning for him”

“Oh really? And what might that entail? “

“Oh you know the usual, drinks, laughing, drinks, tavern games; more drinks…tavern girls…”

Emma raised her eyebrow.

“Oh I didn’t mean that, I just meant…I…I should stop talking now.”

“Ruby does Killian have a reputation as a lady’s man?” she gave her lady’s maid a look as if to say ‘don’t you dare lie to me’

“um…” ruby looked at her feet, her cheeks flaring red. “I don’t really know what to say…you’re asking me to gossip about the prince, I could lose my job, or worse!”

“That’s not going to happen!” Emma promised.

“He…has been known to entertain women in the past…before Milah…and then he started up again after he removed his heart, I presume just to try and fill the void, you know, feel something?”

Emma was thoughtful, “thanks for telling me Ruby.”

 

 

When Emma walked into the stables Killian was already there brushing a beautiful chestnut brown stallion.

“Don’t you have people to groom the horses?” she teased.

He smiled at hearing her voice, “I’ve never had a problem getting my hands dirty…besides it builds trust between the horse and rider.”

“So you summoned me down here, what can I do for you?”

“I’d like you to meet your horse, his name is Apollo”

“You got me a horse?!” Emma exclaimed, touched that he remembered her confession about wanting to ride.

He scratched behind his ear, “It’s a wedding present, and a thank you for agreeing to go along with all this, you’re making me King. I felt gratitude was in order.”

She walked towards the creature carefully, she reached out to stroke the his velvety nose; “he’s so beautiful!”

“I’m glad you like him…you want to go for a ride?”

“Is it safe? You know, in my…condition?”

“We’ll go slow, and stay close to the castle, what do you say? Let’s sail away…”

He got onto the horse and then helped her up so she was sitting behind him, her arms wrapped around his waist. He gently led the horse out of the castle courtyard and down a path that eventually led to the middlemist field outside the castle. Once they were at the far end of the field he stopped and slid off the horse then helped her down. She stood in awe looking at all the pink flowers surrounding them.  He reached down, picked one and handed it to her.

She gladly accepted it, twirling it gracefully between her fingers.

“So tomorrow…”she began awkwardly.

“Actually that’s why I brought you here. Tomorrow we will be officially wed but you and I know it is just pretence. So before we stand before hundreds of people reciting vows that may be less than genuine I wanted to take this moment to make some vows to you, as your friend, vows that I promise to keep.”

He looked solemnly at her and took her hand in his.

“Emma Swan, I vow to care for you for the rest of my days, I vow to protect you until there is no breath in my lungs, I vow to care for and protect your child and to give them the best possible life and a childhood neither of us were fortunate enough to have.  I will treat them as if they were my own, giving them all the opportunities expected for a crown prince or princess. I vow to listen to you, to trust you, and to be an honourable man for you. I will be the best friend to you that I am possibly able to be, and as your friend I will always endeavour to protect your heart because I know just how fragile a heart can be. Those are my promises to you before we embark on this next chapter in our lives.”

Emma was touched; she rubbed her thumb along his knuckles and replied.

“Killian Jones, I promise to care for you, to be on your side and always have your back. I promise to be trustworthy and I will try my best to be a good Queen for you and for your kingdom.  I promise to stand beside you no matter what battle or foe is pitted against us, you have my unwavering loyalty.”

He smiled, “Thank you Emma.” He shuffled on his feet summoning the courage to ask something of her.

“Emma…promise me something…”

“Anything”

“Promise you won’t fall in love with me!”

The request surprised her, a few weeks ago she would have laughed at him, made some comment about his ego, but the truth was she was falling for him, she knew it! She couldn’t make that promise to him because she couldn’t bear to break any promise she made him. She wondered if it was too much to hope for that he might fall for her too, maybe even enough to want his heart back? If there was even the smallest chance she would happily wait for him. Instead of promising what he asked she just replied;

“You don’t have to worry about that!”

They walked through the field, Killian leading the horse behind them by the reigns.

“So I hear you have quite the evening planned for tonight” Emma teased.

Killian groaned, “I’m not sure what Robin has planned but I’ll apologise now for being a bit worse for wear tomorrow. I promise I will try to be fully recovered and respectable for the wedding!”

Emma laughed, “Please do, after all I’m making quite the effort tomorrow!”

He raised his eyebrow and grinned, “Are you now?”

“And…” she added, hesitantly, “I promise not to get angry if you find female companionship…since you don’t want it from me…”

“Emma…”

She raised her hand to silence him. “Really Killian, I’m serious.”

He sighed, “Emma, that’s not going to happen.”

She was confused but couldn’t help but feel relieved. “Really? No women?”

He was equally confused, “Really! Why would you think I would be unfaithful to you?”

“Because we aren’t really a couple, I mean we will be on paper but not in practice…Killian you made it clear we wouldn’t be physical…were you honestly planning on being celibate for the rest of your life? I can’t imagine someone with your reputation being satisfied with that.”

“My reputation?”

“Well I mean, I’m not judging, believe me, I’m in no position to judge promiscuity. I’m just surprised you’d be willing to give it up.”

“Emma, I don’t know what you heard exactly, but I’m getting married and becoming King, I can’t risk scandal. I know what we agreed; I just thought it would make things less complicated if we stayed as friends, honestly I hadn’t really thought too far down the line. I guess it will be something we can talk about after the baby arrives.  I wouldn’t feel right taking that step while you’re pregnant with another man’s child…” now it was his turn to blush, “I just didn’t want you to feel pressured into anything, and I’m hesitant to do anything that could cloud our emotions. However, if it’s something you want…” He wasn’t expecting this conversation at all and feeling incredibly awkward. Of course he wanted her, how could she think he didn’t.  He was only trying to protect her, if she fell in love with him he wouldn’t forgive himself.  He just couldn’t tell if he could trust her to keep her emotions in check if things got physical between them. He sighed; this was going to be harder than he thought!

Emma linked her arm in his, “We’ll cross that bridge when we come to it, we’ll know if it feels right. Just know that I’m not opposed to the idea.”

He chuckled, blushing, “Well I’m flattered Princess.”

 

 

The day of the wedding came and Emma stunned all in her ivory lace gown, not least of all Killian. His wife had left him speechless as she walked down the aisle towards him radiating beauty.  They quoted their vows, squeezing each other’s hands remembering the vows they’d shared in secret the previous day, the ones that were genuine.

After a night of dancing the bride and groom made their way up to their room, Killian, feeling jolly after a bit too much rum, lifted her up in his arms bridal style and kicking open the door carried her over the threshold of their room while Emma giggled. He gently set her down, “You’re the most exquisite sight I’ve ever seen your highness!”

She smiled shyly. “You scrub up pretty well yourself!”

He leaned over and kissed her forehead then took her hands in his and kissed them too.

“Goodnight my Queen” he whispered then slipped through the side door into his room without another word, no one had to know they spent their wedding night apart.

“Goodnight my King” she responded with a wishful sigh.


	5. The Legend of the Swan Princess

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A first look at their platonic marriage. Can Emma keep her heart in check? Also you will learn the legend of the Swan Princess!

**The Legend of the Swan Princess**

Emma held her baby bump as the carriage jolted and bounced over potholes on the long trip back to Aaralyn.  They were at the end of their diplomatic visit around the neighbouring kingdoms which was customary for any new King and Queen to do.  They had been allowed a short 2 month honeymoon before they had to set off. Emma had hoped that it would have brought them closer together, however Killian still met with his advisors frequently and although he went on walks with Emma and showed her some of the sights of their kingdom, the truth was he’d kept her at arm’s length since learning about her pregnancy. They still enjoyed each other’s company, spending hours playing cards, and chess and learning about each other. He acted every part the affectionate husband when people were watching but in private the flirting and innuendo had completely stopped. They announced the pregnancy at the end of the honeymoon and the kingdom was abuzz waiting in anticipation to meet the new prince or princess. The diplomatic trip following had taken its toll on Emma, months of balls, meetings, dinners, and travel. Now finally after 6 months they could head home, and with no time to spare; this baby was ready to make its debut!

“Sorry about the bumps, luv. We should be back at the castle within the hour!”

Killian smiled at his wife, she had been amazing on the trip, seamlessly taking on the responsibilities of Queen, she charmed the royalty and diplomats they visited effortlessly making quite an impression on them. Everyone commented on her beauty and grace and Killian swelled with pride with each accolade she received. Her cunning and wit had played an important role too, she had such a talent at reading people and a mind for figures that after meeting different government officials if she got an inkling something was off she would spend her evenings pouring over trade documents and she even found a few cases where Aaralyn wasn’t getting the amount promised. They had been oversights mostly but without Emma’s keen eye Killian would have been unaware. She saved the kingdom great financial loss and proved herself to be a valuable asset. Killian had been nothing short of impressed.

“Why are you smiling? Do you find my discomfort amusing?” she asked him, pulling him from his day dream and looking annoyed at him.

“Not at all Emma, I was just thinking of how well I did choosing a Queen.” He said smugly.

“Oh really?” she snorted, “From what I remember you walked downstairs to the prison and picked up the first down on her luck criminal you could find! Sounds to me like you just got lucky!”

“Well you certainly seemed to do alright out of it, love.” He joked.

“Yes…I suppose it beats execution…” she smiled wryly at him.

Killian laughed, “As long as you don’t change your mind on that point I’ll know I’m doing my job right!”

He looked out the window of the carriage, his expression turning serious again.

“You’ve been getting that troubled look on and off the whole ride home, what was in that letter you received before we left?”

“Perceptive, as always, Swan.” Of course she noticed, nothing got by Emma. He hadn’t told her about it because he didn’t want to add any unnecessary stress to her when the baby’s birth was so imminent. There was no use keeping it from her now.  “One of the Dark One’s spies was spotted in our kingdom last week.”

“The Dark One has spies?”

“Yes, even demons can’t be everywhere at once.”

Emma studied Killian’s face, there was something in his expression, the way his eyes narrowed and jaw set, determinedly, there was more to this.

“You have a history with him.”

“Aye…he killed my first love, Milah.” He said matter-of-factly.

Drops of rain started to beat against the roof of the carriage, Emma watched the droplets hit the window and glide down separating in different directions leaving watery trails over the glass. She traced one with her finger, deep in thought, until it disappeared into the bottom of the window frame.

“The man you want revenge on is the Dark One.” It was more of a statement than a question. She turned to look back at her husband, “That is no easy feat Killian.”

He drew his gaze away from the passing scenery outside and turned back to his wife, their eyes locking.

“No, indeed it is not…but right now repairing Aaralyn is my number one priority. It is the only way my father will find peace in the afterlife and I owe it to Liam…and my mother, revenge on the crocodile can wait” his voice drifted off.

Emma winced, her hand darting to her stomach again.

“You ok, luv?”

“Yeah, just the baby kicking…do you want to feel?” she asked hesitantly.

Killian gave a nod and reached out his hand, Emma took it and pressed it firmly against the side of her bump. The baby gave a sharp kick making Emma wince again. Killian’s face broke into a huge smile.

“The little one’s feisty, just like its mother!”

“When we get home I’ll start helping you draw up a plan of defence for the kingdom…”

“Emma…” he laid his hand on her knee; it was so rare for him to touch her in private the gesture took her by surprise. “When we get home you need to rest, the baby could come any day now, and there will be time to plan after.”

She groaned, rubbing her belly through more kicking. “I am so ready to get this baby out of me!”

He chuckled, “aye, I’m excited to meet the little one, myself!”

 

 

The carriage pulled up at the castle, and the footman hurried to open the door for them.  Killian stepped out and then turned around offering his hand out to Emma to help her exit the carriage, once she was standing firm on the ground he lifted her hand to his lips kissing it, eyes fixed on hers.  She’d become accustomed to his public displays of affection, all part of the rouse to make people believe they were a blissful newlywed couple excitedly awaiting the arrival of their firstborn. While she was used to the display, and no stranger to acting, what she hadn’t gotten used to was how fast her heart would race when he looked at her with those bedroom eyes, surely it was unnecessary acting on his part!

He turned to Ruby who had come out to meet them, “Ruby, please see that the Queen gets to our room and is comfortable.”  Ruby curtsied in reply.

“I’ll see you at dinner, my love.” He kissed Emma’s forehead then left them to go and meet with his advisors. 

Robin and Percival were waiting in the Great Hall, seated at the large table, along with Will; one of Killian’s spies, Graham; the King’s chief huntsman, and King Arthur and his trusted knight Lancelot.  A squire announced the King as he entered the Hall; the men rose from their seats, bowed respectfully then sat down again. Killian took his place at the head of the table.

“So what can you tell me about the spies in our kingdom?” He asked, his eyes locking with each man as he looked around the table.

Robin pushed his chair out and stood to address his King, “We’ve only seen them once while you were away; they were by the Indigo Falls on our east border. At first I thought they were just innocent travellers but something about them played on my mind the next day and so I went back to the deserted camp site and found this…” he held up a dagger that bore the Dark Ones emblem on the hilt, then slid the dagger along the table to Killian who lifted it to inspect the markings.

“Any idea what they were looking for?” He asked, still eyeing the blade closely.

“They had been digging, overturning rocks, searching the cave. I don’t know what they were looking for; there are legends about those falls that they are enchanted by river nymphs who can locate treasure, if you know what you’re looking for.” Robin replied, it wasn’t much of an explanation but it was all he had.

“So you think the Dark One seeks treasure?” Killian set the dagger down on the table and rubbed his chin thoughtfully.

“Do you think this could have anything to do with the Swan Princess?” Arthur asked, causing every head in the room to shoot up and look at him. “Yes, I know your kingdom’s legends! It shouldn’t surprise you that these tales have a tendency to spread like wildfire. Missing Princess, rare treasure, kingdoms under curses…it makes for an exciting fireside story…”

“It’s no fairy tale!” Killian said; his jaw tense, “I was just a young boy but I remember fleeing Misthaven to avoid the curse.  The Princess’s carriage was attacked and she was never found, she is presumed dead sadly. However we have the Middlemist crown in our possession, it graces the head of my wife at all formal events; that is our rarest treasure in this kingdom! It wouldn’t be hard for the Dark One to find it; he certainly wouldn’t need the help of any water nymph! In fact a mere pirate managed to steal it earlier this year, thanks to Robin we got it back!” He looked to his friend and gave a small smile of appreciation.

“Perhaps there is another treasure in your land that you are unaware of, something more valuable?” Lancelot offered.

“None that I know of!” Killian replied. Then turning to Graham he said, “Send some of your men to keep watch over our borders, if the Dark One sends more spies, I want to know about it! Don’t capture them, keep your distance, watch them and tell me exactly what they do.”

“Yes your Majesty!” Graham bowed his head.

Killian rose from the table, “That will be all for now, we’ll meet back here next week to discuss strategies, I may want to send some spies to the Dark Ones kingdom, just to keep an eye on what is happening there.”

 

*

 

Killian’s face broke into a toothy grin when he walked into their bedroom and saw Emma waddling around moving baby clothes from one drawer to another, then stopping half way through to reorganise some books on a shelf, was she putting them in alphabetical order?

“Everything alright, Swan?” he tilted his head and raised his eyebrow, chewing his bottom lip to bite back the smile already formed.  He’d enjoyed watching her change over the past few months and this stage now he found absolutely adorable, her slightly off balance walk, the sleepy expression she always seemed to have along with her appetite that was never satisfied. She had taken to cleaning and organising, something Dr Whale told him was called nesting.  He wanted to take her into his arms and embrace her, tell her everything would be fine, but things hadn’t been the same since he found out about the baby. Before then he thought they could be intimate friends, for the sake of sustaining his families place ruling the kingdom by providing an heir and for the sake of their own sanity, both being used to a more physical lifestyle.  This baby had changed everything though.  Killian suddenly felt overly protective of Emma and her child, their child, at least as far as the kingdom was concerned.  There was too much at stake now, he couldn’t risk her falling for him, he had promised to protect her and that meant shielding her heart too. 

Emma jumped at his voice, so engrossed in her chores she didn’t hear him come in.

“Killian you really shouldn’t sneak up on a woman in my condition! Are you trying to scare this baby out?”

“Sorry…truly! That was not my intention, what are you doing?”

“Oh just…getting ready…” she stopped; gripping the wooden bed post for support she started breathing deep breaths.

“Emma…?”

“It’s ok; I just get these pains in my lower back every so often…”

“How often?”

“Every 30/40 minutes or so.”

“Emma, I think I should call Dr Whale. Here, let me help you…” He led her over to the sofa that sat in front of their fire place. She didn’t fight it, letting out a big sigh as she sat down, her back straight, trying to find a comfortable position.

Killian left the room and returned with Dr Whale moments later, after a few questions and quick examination the Dr turned to the King and Queen.

“You have started labour, there is nothing to be alarmed about, and it’s early by my calculations but only by a couple weeks…” Emma and Killian exchanged glances; they knew that Whale’s time line was off since it was Baelfire’s baby so Emma actually was a couple weeks further along than the doctor thought.  He continued, “your contractions are still far apart, make yourself comfortable Emma, this will take a while, try to do something to take your mind off of it, relax, rest when you can and drink water and snack on small meals, you’ll need your energy.” He turned to Killian, “Your highness, traditionally the father would leave now and stay in a different room for the night as to not get in the way…”

Emma shot Killian a terrified look, she didn’t want to be alone for this. Killian picked up on her expression immediately.

“I’m going to stay with my wife, it may not be conventional but I want to be here when my child is born.”

Emma gave him a grateful smile which he returned giving her a reassuring nod. The doctor then left saying he would check in on her regularly but to call him if anything changed.

After he left Emma turned her attention to her husband.

“Thank you…I…I don’t know why but I’m scared…”

Killian walked over to her, kneeled down, and cupped her cheek in his hand.

“You will be fine, I’ll be right here with you the whole time, I’ll not leave you Emma, you’re my wife, remember?”

Tears formed in the corners of her eyes, Killian was going far and beyond her expectations, after all the child she carried wasn’t his blood. She was overwhelmed with gratitude. She could pretty much guarantee Bae wouldn’t have given her the same attention, he probably would have buggered off to the tavern until the whole ordeal was over.  She took a sharp inhale as another contraction began; he quickly sat up next to her gently stroking her back until it was finished.

Once her breathing returned to normal and he felt her body relax he said, “Well love, the adventure begins” smiling excitedly.

“It’s going to get messy” she warned. “I won’t be mad if you change your mind.”

“Never darling, I meant what I said, I’m with you!”

She let her head slowly drop onto his shoulder. “In that case, can you help take my mind off of it?”

He raised his eyebrow suggestively, “Now’s not really the time for…”

“Killian!” she slapped his chest with the back of her hand. If she was being honest she’d missed his flirting and endless innuendos, though she’d have preferred it to take something a little less painful than childbirth to bring his playful side back.

He chuckled, “ok, ok your highness, shall I get the cards, or dice maybe?”

“Tell me about the Swan Princess”

Her request took him by surprise, his body tensed slightly, which didn’t go unnoticed by her. He spoke in a rough whisper, “How did you hear of the Swan Princess?”

His reaction made her nervous but she continued, “I asked Percival what the significance of all the Swans were the first day I arrived here, when he led me to my room, he said it was to do with the Swan Princess legend. It just caught my attention, you know, because of my name…I kept meaning to ask you about it but things kept coming up…I didn’t know it would cause you pain…” she was stumbling over her words, visibly upset that she had caused him discomfort.

He relaxed a little, placing his hand over hers reassuringly.  “It’s ok Swan, you’re right to feel a connection to her, in more ways than just your name. It was just a long time ago…and I’m afraid it’s not a happy tale, not like the fairy tales you read when you’re a child where everyone lives happily ever after…come to bed and I’ll tell you it.” He helped her over and lifted her onto their bed, then slipping off his boots he climbed up beside her.  She rested her head on his shoulder and he took her hand, gently caressing her fingers as he recounted their kingdom’s history.

“Before Aaralyn ever existed we lived in a kingdom called Misthaven, it was a decent sized kingdom but to secure our safety and place in this realm we needed to form alliances with our neighbouring kingdom, Arendelle. The King and Queen had hoped to form an alliance through marriage but they only had a daughter, and the King of Arendelle had two princesses.  My father was the King’s best friend and most trusted advisor, he offered my brother Liam to marry Princess Elsa of Arendelle, joining our two kingdoms together.  Liam was only 6 years old at the time, I was 4.  The King agreed and Liam and Elsa were betrothed.  As a sign of gratitude to my father the King promised his daughter, and only child, to be married to me when we were older which would make both my father’s sons royalty.  She was a mere infant at the time and he loved her dearly, called her his Swan Princess, though her name was Emma…”

Emma’s head shot up and she looked at him, eyes wide with surprise. Killian chuckled, “believe me, love, the irony is not lost on me!”

She nestled back down against him with a furrowed brow to listen to the rest of the tale.

“Not long after there was a threat on the kingdom, The Dark One wanted the Princess, but no one knew why. The King, worried for her safety, instructed my father to take Liam, Emma and I away from the kingdom to go into hiding. We escaped during the night but were attacked by dark magic that snatched the princess and carried her off…”

Emma firmly gripped his hand, “That must have been terrifying to witness as a young boy!”

“Aye, that night frequented many a dream of mine, even as an adult.”

“I’m so sorry.” She whispered, and then tensed, breathing heavily as another contraction spread through her. 

Killian held her hand as she breathed through it then once it passed he reached down to kiss the top of her head before continuing his story to try and relax her again, “I haven’t had a bad dream since you came into my life.”

She smiled sweetly at him, the tension slowly leaving her body.

“My father was heartbroken, at the loss. We headed back towards the kingdom but as we travelled we saw citizens of Misthaven fleeing, when we asked what had happened we found out The Dark One came in search of the Princess and when the King and Queen refused to say where she was he put a sleeping curse on the whole kingdom, linked to the King and Queen so only true loves kiss could wake them.  The King and Queen were famously each other’s true loves so with them both asleep the only way to break the curse was the kiss of their daughter, but she had already perished at the hands of that magic. My father took the citizens that had escaped and led them here where he established a new kingdom, Aaralyn, he sent out huntsmen in every direction trying to find the princess in hope that the she could still be alive but as the years passed he was forced to come to the realisation that she was dead. My father couldn’t take the weight of what he saw as his failure to his King and…he killed himself. Liam was instantly made crown Prince at age 15; when he turned 25 he kept his promise to the King and married Elsa of Arendelle, making him King, and then when they died one day at sea…”

…It fell on you to become King.” Emma finished for him; she was thoughtful; “So the Dark One was responsible for the death of your betrothed and the death of your first love.”

“And the series of events that led to my father’s death”

“What about your mother?” she asked innocently.

Killian’s face darkened, “When I was a young lad, 3 years old, I fell Ill from the plague, it was touch and go for a while whether or not I’d survive, my mother didn’t leave my side, trying her best to nurse me back to health.  I eventually got better but she caught the plague from me and…” he swallowed, “she didn’t make it.”

Emma’s heart broke; she saw it clear as day in his eyes that he blamed himself for his mother’s death. She could see why it was so easy for him to give into the pull of vengeance; she didn’t blame him, if anything she was amazed that he was able to set it aside to take his brother’s place! She also understood the decision to remove his heart, he’d seen so much tragedy in his life, from such a young age, she could understand losing his love being enough to put him over the edge.

He sighed, “So as I said, I’m afraid the story doesn’t have a happy ending.”

She turned her body so she was facing him directly with determination in her eyes, “The story isn’t over yet Killian, we will make sure it ends happy, you will repair this kingdom, I believe in you!”

“I lost everything Emma, my whole family…”

“We’re your family now” she rubbed her belly, her eyes frantically searching his for some sort of confirmation that he did indeed consider her and her child as family.

He smiled sadly, his Emma Swan, she’d slipped into the role of supportive wife effortlessly; he wondered if he had is heart if he would have fallen in love with her already.  It was a melancholy thought that had drifted into his mind more than once. It was a cause that seemed without hope, without the princess there was no way to wake his King and Queen, no way to find peace for his father in the afterlife, and no way to finally repair his kingdom. He couldn’t help but admire Emma’s optimism though!

She thought for a moment, obviously confused by a detail of his story then asked, “Why did you keep my first name when you decided to change my identity?”

He combed his fingers through his hair, and scratched behind his ear. “I knew you were Captain Swan, that day you were arrested, but when you told me your first name I couldn’t help but think of that baby I had been linked to as a boy.  When I realised I was going to marry you I suppose it seemed poetic that you should share her birth name and nickname, you would become my swan princess, though I decided to keep that to myself, hence changing your name to Nolan.”

“It was never because of my piracy” the realisation hit her.

“No, honestly, it was for your protection, I knew the Dark One had looked for her for years, I didn’t want to attract any attention by marrying you, the kingdom still holds out hope for finding the Swan Princess, even though I know she is gone, it was just better all round to separate you from her. Though I did like to entertain the idea that had she survived she would have grown to be as beautiful, smart, and brave as you are Emma.”

The confession took her by surprise, “you really think I’m all those things?” she asked in a whisper.

“Aye”

She gripped his hand again, her eyes tight shut as the pain of another contraction rippled through her body.

“Swan?”

“Yeah that one was just stronger than the others, and came quicker than I was expecting.”

A smile slowly spread across Killian’s face, “Emma I think it’s time for me to call Dr Whale!”

She quickly grabbed his arm, gripping it tightly, her eyes wide with fear, “Please don’t leave me!”

At that moment Ruby came in with the supper, laying the tray down on the table next to the bed.

“Ruby, please get Dr Whale, it’s almost time.” Killian said excitedly.

“Of course, I’ll go straight away!” the maid turned on her heel and ran out the room. 

Killian wrapped his arms around Emma, “are you ready to meet our little prince or princess, Emma?”

His words resonated with her, _“our”,_ he had promised to care for and protect this child as if it was his own and he was showing her that began now.  It warmed to heart to know that her child would have a father who wanted to be a part of its life, a lifestyle that would offer it countless opportunities, and most of all it would have what she never did, a loving family, they would never have to know the pain of abandonment, she decided there and then not to tell the child about Baelfire, he may have been involved in the child’s creation but she wouldn’t let his sins define who her child was.


	6. The Day Hope Was Born

**The Day Hope Was Born**

 

_“We have to protect her, whatever it takes! We need to stop that ‘beast’ from getting our daughter!” The Queen frantically whispered to her husband. He looked lovingly at the baby, the sense of responsibility and seriousness of the situation weighing heavily on him._

_“I know darling. I will do everything in my power to ensure her safety, but it’s going to mean making some hard choices.”_

_The baby cooed while her mother clung to her, tears starting to fall down her face. Her heart was breaking into a thousand pieces, she felt as though she had just arrived in their lives; it was too soon, too soon for her to be in danger, too soon to have to be parted. This wasn’t the life she wanted for their daughter, they were supposed to be a family, she was supposed to grow up loved and with every opportunity life as a princess could bring, she was supposed to have the best education, finest clothes, countless balls to attend. Now the future was uncertain, would she see her daughter grow up? Would she witness the first steps, first words, kiss away the first injury, sooth the first broken heart, watch her find love the way she had, see her get married, maybe have a family of her own? It wasn’t fair!_

_She nodded her head at her husband, “I trust you.” She kissed her daughter on the forehead, whispered “I love you” and reluctantly handed her to her husband whose eyes reflected her own sadness._

_He quickly left the room, a pit forming in his gut as he left the pained sobs of his wife behind.  He knew this was killing her, he was devastated too, but he couldn’t bear to see his wife so heartbroken. ‘Have hope’ that’s what she always told him, but with things as bleak as they were hope was hard to muster. He hurried down the castle corridors until he reached the stable where a carriage was being prepared. He kissed the baby wrapped tightly in his arms and whispered, “I made your mother and you a promise to always protect you whatever the cost; I just never imagined the cost would mean having to part from you for a while. You carry the hope of this kingdom little one, you are destined for great things, I hope only that you grow up knowing you are loved and I have faith that you will find us and save us! Goodbye my sweet girl.” He couldn’t contain the tears filling his eyes as they dripped onto his precious bundle’s head making her wriggle and scrunch her nose up._

_“Your majesty, everything is prepared, we must leave at once!” a man hurried over to the carriage with two young boys. The King nodded, slipped a silver necklace with a swan charm around her neck, and handed his daughter over to the man and watched as he and his sons climbed into the carriage, the youngest one turned around just before entering, a small boy of 4 years, with big blue eyes and unruly black hair, he turned and ran back to the King throwing his arms around him and then stepped back gave the king a bow and vowed bravely “I will protect your daughter with my life, you have my word!”_

_The King smiled at the boy and squatted down to his level putting his hand firmly on the boys shoulder. “I know you will lad, she’s in safe hands with you! Watch over her as she grows up and tell her that her parents love her more than anything!”_

_“I’ll bring her back to you your majesty!” he promised then hopped into the carriage.  The horses let out a whine as they galloped off into the night carrying their precious cargo. The King watched weeping. “Goodbye Emma!”_

_**_

“Emma, you can do this; you’re so close!”

Sweat drops decorated the Queen’s head, the result of hours of labour taking its toll on her body. Killian hadn’t left her side, encouraging her through each push, sacrificing his left hand to her iron grip, joking that he’d be surprised if he still had the hand by the end of all this. Dr Whale had never seen a husband so dutiful to his wife during birth, in fact it was the first time he’d even witnessed a husband staying in the room but Killian was adamant that he wouldn’t leave her side and since his presence seemed to have a calming effect on Emma the Dr didn’t complain.

“Ughhhhhhh” Emma groaned as she pushed through the pain again, “I can’t do this!”

“I can see the baby’s head, your majesty; just give me one more big push next contraction!” Dr Whale instructed.

Killian squeezed back at her hand to get her attention, she looked up at her husband, “Emma, listen to me, this is it, this is the moment we meet our child, you’re doing brilliantly love; you’re a bloody marvel, we just need one more push and you can do it, I know you can because you are the strongest woman I know! So come on love, let’s meet our baby!”

She nodded her head and took a deep breath pushing through her next contraction with everything she had.

Her world stood still the moment she heard her child’s cry; it caressed her ears like the sweetest melody filling her heart until it felt like it would burst.

“Here!” Dr Whale wrapped the baby tightly in blankets and handed it to Killian, “Meet your son!”

The words echoed in Killian’s mind, “My son…” he muttered to himself looking down at the tiny baby boy, who’d already wrapped his little fingers around the King’s thumb. For the first time since having his heart removed Killian thought he felt something, something more than the mere shadows he’d grown used to, was it happiness? It’d been so long it was hard to tell. He found himself doing what he thought he never would, there in that moment Killian wished he had his heart, he wanted to feel every emotion he could. Looking back at Emma in awe he smiled and brought her son over to her gently laying him in her arms. Love and joy radiated from her as she gazed into her son’s hazel eyes and stroked the small mop of brown hair on his head. It was the most beautiful thing he’d ever seen, Emma, the orphan, finally had a family, she’d found love and Killian couldn’t help but be a little jealous. He wanted to be a part of it, as far as everyone was concerned he was but he knew the truth, he wasn’t _really_ Emma’s husband, and not _really_ the child’s Father. However he was pleased for Emma and he would keep his word and raise the child as his own despite the empty ache in his chest.

“Well your Majesty, what is his name?” Dr Whale asked, interrupting the moment.

“W…What?” Killian stammered, surprised by the innocent question.

“You’re the King, what name have you chosen for your firstborn son?” The doctor was excitedly waiting for Killian’s answer.

Killain felt Emma tense beside him, he gave her a quick glance and half smile before responding, “I will present my son to the kingdom this weekend, I’d like to keep his name a surprise until then!”

“Very good!” Dr Whale nodded then excused himself leaving the new parents to enjoy their child. “Ruby will be here soon with some food and to help with the baby” he looked over his shoulder to Emma, “try and get some rest your highness!” he gently closed the door behind him as he left.

Emma let out a huge sigh of contentment then kissed her baby’s forehead. He scrunched up his nose making her giggle at him. It pleased Killian to see her happy, though he’d had little to do with it and that left a bitter taste in his mouth.  He walked over to the window and looked out at his kingdom; he wondered if he’d ever feel the contentment he’d just seen in Emma’s eyes.

“So what are you going to name him?” Emma asked tentatively, she’d heard the doctor; it was tradition for the King to choose the name, all part of her son inheriting this kingdom.

Killian stood silently lost in thought; for a moment Emma thought he hadn’t heard but then he turned around and came back to her side looking at the boy. “Emma, I think the question is what are _you_ going to name him? He is your son, you did all the work, you should at least be able to name him, wouldn’t you agree?”

Her face lit up, “Really? I can name him?”

He nodded in response, a small smile forming; it seemed her happiness was contagious. He raised his eyebrow, “So, Emma, what is our son’s name?”

She squeezed her lips into a thin line and looked to the ceiling as if trying to find inspiration “is there any sort of name he is supposed to have because he is royalty? Does he need to be Killian II or something like that?”

The King chuckled, “no, no, nothing like that! You can choose any name you desire; it won’t affect his position as crown prince!”

“Ok” she smiled widely, “I have a name!”

 

*

 

Four days later Emma found herself standing next to Killian holding her son proudly showing him to the kingdom gathered below their balcony. She couldn’t help but swell with pride as Killian looked at her son beaming. For the first time since they got married Emma felt they looked like they were a real family.  Killian raised his voice and announced, “People of Aaralyn please join me in welcoming Prince Henry!” The crowd bellow roared with cheers of excitement while little Henry slept peacefully in the King’s arms completely unaware of the fuss being made over him.  She felt an overwhelming sense of gratitude to Killian for standing by her and her son and giving them this life. He looked over at her and gave her a wink.  If she didn’t know better she’d think he was happy, he’d been nothing short of a doting husband and father since Henry arrived.  It was a far cry from the distance he had put between them when he learned she was pregnant, the night Henry was born was the first night he stayed with her; he’d slept on a large leather couch in her bedroom and woke with the baby, comforting it and only waking her when Henry needed fed. During those moments he’d leave her alone to bond with her son while he washed, or fetched hot tea and whatever treats he could find in the castle kitchens.

The second night, after realising he intended to stay again, Emma insisted Killian share her bed, they were technically married after all and it was big enough for them both to sleep comfortably without even having to come into contact with each other. He reluctantly agreed and by the fourth night she was beginning to feel like she was part of a family. Half-awake in her bed she’d listen to him softly sing Henry to sleep, his voice often sending her to sleep as well. She’d never seen the King smile as much as he did around her son, laughing at the faces the infant would make, always commenting on his likeness to Emma. “He has your nose, Swan” he said once, then laughing at Henry gripping his finger “and your strength!” she rolled her eyes then furrowed her brows, “everyone tells me he looks just like you…”

Killian smiled wistfully, “they see what they want to see, love.”

She nodded thoughtfully, “the truth is…he’s actually Baelfire’s double” her voice was melancholy and Killian looked like he was trying to come up with some sort of reply to make her feel better. She suddenly realised that she didn’t need him to, she didn’t need cheering up, this was probably the happiest she’d ever been and Killian may not have had anything to do with Henry coming into her life but her current situation and peace of mind was completely due to him. “He may not be your blood but I’m glad he has you in his life, you’ve already played a vital role in his first week here and parts of you will rub off on him over time…I would be proud for him to grow to be like you…”

Killian was touched by her declaration, though he felt perhaps if she knew him better, knew his past, she may not feel the same way. He brushed it off, “I made you a promise Emma, I want to be a good husband and father for you two…besides…I’ve grown rather fond of the lad” he stroked the baby’s cheek then laid him in his cot to fall asleep.  Emma was smiling at him; she looked beautiful walking gracefully towards the balcony doors and stopping to admire the full moon, her long flowing white night dress and loose blonde curls falling down her back gave her an angelic glow. He approached her like a moth drawn to the light, for that was exactly what Emma was, a beacon of light shining brightly in his dark existence. He was close enough to breathe in her scent, vanilla and cinnamon he was sure, he wanted to wrap his arms around her but he refrained himself and simply said “thank you.”  She turned to look up at him questioningly, so he elaborated, “thank you for marrying me, I know this…” he waved his hand between the two of them “…isn’t…exactly a normal relationship, but it’s the closest I’ve had to one in a long time and I just want you to know that I’m very grateful for what you’ve done for me and for allowing me to be a part of your son’s life…you’re very…important to me…” he swallowed, why was it so difficult for him to express himself around her? “I just wanted you to know that!”

She smiled and lifted her hand to his face gently rubbing his cheekbone. He had dark bags under his eyes from the week of sleepless nights. “You should sleep in your room tonight and get some rest before your council meeting tomorrow” he shook his head but before he could argue she added, “I will be fine, I’ll have Ruby stay. Go and prepare for your meeting, you can come back to us tomorrow night, this kingdom needs you too!”

“Ok, but only because I’m too tired to argue” he joked

“I wish you would let me help, I’m no stranger to fighting, you know!”

“Aye, but this is no bar brawl or commandeering a ship, we could be on the brink of war…and you did just have a baby.”

She rolled her eyes, “I’m not asking you to put me on the front line, just let me help you, I…I miss it…the nights of planning attacks, laying out strategies, motivating your men to follow you, the adrenaline pumping through your veins in the face of danger, the feel of the weight of your sword in your hand…”

He chuckled, “Maybe you’re right, I’d be a fool to try and keep you from it, you could be a valuable asset, just not yet, give it time, love, remember no one here knows your past, they wouldn’t understand why I would be bringing the Queen to such meetings. But don’t fret; your skills will not go to waste! In the meantime we’ll just have to find other ways to entertain you…” he raised his eyebrow suggestively.

“Oh yeah?” she said, happy to see his playful side coming back after all this time, “and what did you have in mind?”

“Oh I’m sure Granny could teach you embroidery, or we could find some nice poetry for you to read, do you play the harp by chance?” he teased.

She slapped his chest with the back of her hand “very funny! I swear if you don’t come up with anything soon I’ll have to find my own excitement around here.”

His expression grew soft and he cupped her face in his hands and chastely kissed her lips, then gently said “be patient” it was the first time he’d kissed her in private and it left her speechless. He smiled and his hands slowly dropped “goodnight, love.” he slowly stepped back then turned and went through the door into his room. As soon as he left her finger shot up to her lips, brushing them where he had just kissed her and realisation set in! Emma wasn’t just falling for Killian, she loved him.

 

 

 

 

  

*

(4 months later)

 

Apollo swished the flies away with his tail while he patiently waited for Emma to finish brushing him. “Ok boy, I’m done; time to get you saddled up.” She laid a rug on the horses back then reached up to where it’s saddle hung over the stable wall, picked it up and set it on Apollo with a thud.

“You summoned me, your majesty”

She didn’t have to turn around to know Killian had arrived; she smiled as she stroked her horse’s velvety nose.  “I thought you could help me celebrate a very special occasion!”

“Oh yeah” he replied, humoured, “And what might that be?”

“Why it’s Apollo and my one year anniversary of course!” she beamed.

Killian chuckled, “And you make such a handsome couple!”

She shot him a look and rolled her eyes, “Don’t be jealous! I’ve had Zeus saddled up for you, I thought we could go for a ride? I’ve packed a picnic!”

“Aye, I’d like that, it’s been too long!” he loved seeing her like this, carefree and jovial. It was contagious and distracted him from the weight of impending war that loomed over him of late. He mounted his stallion and followed her and Apollo out of the stables.

They laughed as they galloped through the woods dodging low hanging branches then out in the open along the cliff face. Eventually Emma pulled her reigns and brought Apollo to a halt at the very spot on the cliff she’d stood over a year ago with Baelfire. She dismounted as Killian approached on Zeus and joined her. She handed him the blanket which he laid out on the ground while she got the food. They lounged there eating and talking about Henry and the upcoming ball tomorrow night in honour of their wedding anniversary, Killian was listing off the different dignitaries and ambassadors that would be attending. Emma recognised a few from their diplomatic trips around the kingdoms a few months back. Eventually the conversation died down, Killian looked at his wife who was sitting with her arms wrapped around her knees pulled up to her chest looking out at the sea. He would never tire of looking at her, her beauty was breath-taking and sometimes he felt she was wasted on him, but then the thought of her being with anyone else stoked an angry fire in his belly.  Emma was always stirring emotions in him, things he didn’t think he could feel anymore, concern, jealousy, endearment, contentment, desire, and peace.  It was a far cry from love but the closest thing he had to it, yet it still wasn’t enough for him, he wondered if it was enough for her.

“You know, Swan, technically you could say today is our anniversary.” He nodded his head signally down to the field of Middlemist flowers in bloom again. “It was this day last year we made promises to each other and I believe we’ve managed to keep them so far” he feigned surprise.

Emma giggled, “Yes I think we have! I don’t think anyone who would have known us back then would have believed it!”

“I don’t know…I believed in you, I knew you would keep your word.”  He watched her carefully, she still looked out at sea but a small smile rested on her lips.

“Why?” she turned to him, “why did you trust the pirate who had nothing left to lose?”

Killian thought for a moment then replied honestly, “Because I had to! You were my only hope.”

She felt his answer a tad dramatic but he appeared to be serious.  She tried to lighten the mood, feeling uncomfortable with his faith in her, “well you must be relieved that since becoming your Queen I’ve behaved myself quite well, If I may say so myself!”

His eyebrow jumped up “Oh is that so?”

“Mmhmm” she mumbled smugly.

“I suppose you think I don’t know you dressed as a knight during our last tournament so you could fight!” He bit the inside of his mouth trying not to smile.

Emma’s jaw dropped, “I told you I had a headache, I rested in my room!”

“Aye, I know what you told me! I don’t know who I’m more disappointed in, you for lying to me or my knights for not being able to defeat you!”

“The last one did in the final” she muttered under her breath, cheeks rosy at being caught out.

The side of his mouth rose up into a smirk, “you threw the fight Emma! No doubt because you knew the winner removed his helmet to receive his reward!”

“And a bloody big bruise I got in my ribs for it too!” she instinctively rubbed her side.

“Next you’ll be telling me you bet on yourself to lose!”

Emma looked away sheepishly.

“You impersonated a royal knight _and_ threw a fight for your own monetary gain?!” He couldn’t hold back his grin, sounding almost impressed.

She shrugged, “pirate!” she offered as means of explanation.

He shook he head, still smiling “bloody unbelievable!”

“Do you forgive me?” she asked gazing up at him flirtatiously through her long eyelashes,

He raised his hands in defeat, “you don’t have to use your womanly wiles on me, love, there is nothing to forgive, that was the most entertainment I’ve had around here in years! Though I think I need to discuss more tactical training for my knights! I was in two minds to come down and fight you myself!”

Her eyes twinkled, “you should have! “

He gave an exaggerated sigh, “But since I knew it was you I would have had to let you win and I couldn’t exactly let my subjects see me lose so…”

She rolled her eyes. “Sure!”

She looked back out at the waves lapping onto the shore, “I was thinking of going to port today, taking Henry to go watch the ships come and go, maybe play for a bit on the beach?”

“Aye, that’s fine, I’ll send Robin with you”

She would prefer not to have a bodyguard but she knew why it was necessary, she was the Queen after all and they were living in uncertain times with rumours of war, which made her a target.  She reluctantly agreed, nodding her head.

“Do you miss it?” he asked “sailing the seas, pirate’s life and all that!”

She shrugged, “sometimes”

It was an honest confession and he didn’t hold it against her.

“You know, I got you Apollo because I thought you could get a piece of your old life back, the freedom when galloping over the hills, the wind blowing through your hair, it’s hardly the same as a ship on the waves but it was the closest thing I could come up with…” he was scratching nervously behind his ear.

She smiled at the gesture. “You’re right, it does remind me of it, he was a very thoughtful gift, and I’ve grown rather attached to him!”

“I can’t imagine it’s easy living this life after all the freedom and adventure you had before…so I just wanted to say thank you for everything you’ve sacrificed to be my Queen.”

Emma chewed her bottom lip, “I never told you this but I’ve been here in this spot before, right here on this cliff looking out at this view” Killian raised his head to look at her, surprised by the news, Emma stood up, “I stood right here with Baelfire, just moments before I was captured. I looked out at the fields, the castle, and the village wondering what it would be like to live the simple life again.” The King’s gaze stayed focused on her, intrigued by her confession. “I even asked Baelfire if we could sell the crown and give up the life of piracy, live off our spoils, settle down, maybe even have a family down the line…he wasn’t a fan of the idea, He didn’t think we could be happy giving it up…”

“And are you…happy?” Killian asked hesitantly.

She turned to look back at him, smiled sympathetically and kneeled back beside him, holding his stare. “I think you and I both could be…potentially…if…”

“If what?” he whispered.

She swallowed nervously, she hadn’t the courage to bring this up before but she longed for him and she knew he at least cared for her. Her heart was growing impatient and their anniversary seemed like an appropriate time to broach the subject. _“Ok Swan, you can do this, it’s now or never!”_

“If…if we were able to love each other…”

“Emma!” he sighed with a warning tone.

“Just hear me out! We care about each other, what if you returned your heart even just for a trial period, just to see if we could fall in love with each other? Give ourselves a chance? How do we know we aren’t depriving ourselves of true love?” her eyes were pleading and it pained him, he didn’t want to deprive her of anything but this request was too much!

“We don’t know what effect returning my heart could have on me, the pain it held was excruciating and that was before my brother died, what if it’s too much? Or what if we don’t fall in love? What then? We’d be trapped in a loveless marriage knowing that we will never know love. “

“How is that any different from what we are living now!” Emma raised her voice louder than she intended.

Killian’s shoulders dropped, “What happened to love being weakness, Emma? Those were your words were they not?”

She shook her head violently, “I was wrong! I realise that now I have Henry, the moment I saw him I loved him and since he came into my life I’ve never felt stronger!”

He took her hand and pulled her into his arms trying to calm her, “And I’m so happy for you Emma, I’m happy you have love, I appreciate what you’re trying to do for me but knowing you and Henry have love in your lives…that’s enough for me.”

 _“But it’s not enough for me!”_  She thought sadly.

 

*

The carriage came to a stop and Emma waited for Robin to come round and open the door.  She allowed him to help her out while she held Henry in her arms.  She took a deep breath inhaling the salty sea air, allowing it to revitalize her. They started to walk down the pier together, “It’s a fine day, your highness!” Robin observed.

“That it is, Ro-” she gasped coming to a halt.

Robin looked at her wide eyes and followed her gaze; he could barely believe his eyes. “Bloody hell, what’s that doing here?”

“She” Emma corrected, “What’s she doing here?”  There before them sat the Jolly Roger, bobbing up and down on the water. And if they were surprised enough by that they were certainly not ready for what they saw next. Baelfire made his way casually down the gangplank and along the jetty until he stopped mid step, the colour drained from his face as if he’d seen a ghost, for as far as he was concerned that was exactly what he was looking at!

“Emma?!”


	7. The Return of Captain Swan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who is ready to see pirate Emma?

**The Return of Captain Swan**

Before Emma could process what was happening and react Robin had Baelfire restrained.  “You’re under arrest by order of the King for piracy, theft, and treason” Robin shouted gruffly. 

“Treason?!” Baelfire practically squealed, breaking his eye contact with Emma to look at his captor, “When did I commit treason?”

“You assaulted the Queen when you stole the crown jewels!” Robin replied.

“The Queen?!” Baelfire’s eyes shot back to Emma in disbelief, the commotion had woken Henry who turned in Emma’s arms and looked up in the direction of the noise. Baelfire’s gaze was drawn to the infant, his own eyes staring back at him, his brow began to furrow and panic struck Emma that he would realise he was looking at his son.

She grabbed Robin’s arm, “maybe we could drop the treason charge, after all he didn’t assault me, I tripped and technically I wasn’t the Queen at the time!” she could feel Baelfire glaring at her but she refused to look at him, he knew her too well, he’d seen all her cons, knew each one of her tells, she couldn’t risk him looking in her eyes and seeing the truth.

“You’ll have to take that up with the King!” Robin said before pushing Baelfire towards a royal guard who was standing watch at the port. “Take this prisoner to the castle immediately; I’m going to escort the Queen back.”  Emma watched Baelfire struggle as he was hauled into a carriage; the driver pulled the reigns and drove off in the direction of the castle. The shock of seeing him was only just beginning to wear off; she turned around and looked up at her ship longingly then started to walk towards it feeling the pull of the ocean tugging at her heart.

“Your highness” she stopped, realisation set in that she wasn’t going to be able to board her ship, she could hear it in Robin’s voice, “I think it best I took you back, and let the King know about our guest.” She felt her heart pulling her in two different directions, her eyes darting back and forth from her ship to her child who was happily playing with her silver pendant necklace she was wearing. Perhaps Killian would come back with her and let her see The Jolly Roger again. She sighed, kissed Henry on the forehead and reluctantly turned to follow Robin.

The carriage ride back to the castle was uncomfortably quiet, Robin was Killian’s best friend and the fact he didn’t try to stop him marrying the pirate didn’t mean that he trusted her.  So far she had proven herself to be a good Queen but how long could she pretend?  It was obvious to him that Killian had feelings for her; he had hoped the feelings would have been strong enough to perhaps make him return his heart but something seemed to still be holding him back. Did she return his feelings? She played the role of loving wife convincingly, much to Robin’s surprise, and they did have a child together. But then there was Baelfire, Killian had believed she was in love with the thief, perhaps she still held a torch for him, there was no telling how she would react to her former lover now being locked in the castle cells. It was Robin’s job to protect the King even if that meant protecting him from his own wife.

Emma could feel Robin’s eyes on her but she refused to look up, he must have questions for her about Baelfire, she was relieved he knew better than to ask. His lack of trust in her was written all over his face each time she found the courage to glance his way.  She didn’t blame him; he was Killian’s friend and the only other person in the kingdom who knew who she really was. Killian had trusted him with Emma’s secret; she had no choice but to trust him too and hope that his loyalty to his King would overflow onto his Queen.  An anxious pit formed in her stomach as she thought about what Killian’s reaction would be to Baelfire’s capture, countless scenarios ran through her mind from Baelfire being fed to the palace pigs or beheaded in the town square.  What the hell was he playing at coming back? They never hit the same target twice; that was pirating 101; never return to the scene of the crime! She nervously twirled her wedding ring around her finger, there must be something bigger at play here, something worth Bae returning and not even trying to sneak into town.  Realisation washed over her making the colour drain from her face, “ _being caught was all part of Baelfire’s plan, he wants to be inside the castle!”_ It didn’t make sense but something was going down and she needed people to trust her instincts, she needed more than just Killian on her side, she had to make Robin understand where her loyalties lie.

“I can’t begin to imagine what you must be thinking right now but I need you to understand that I am as shocked as you are that he showed up here!” she gathered the courage to look up at him and he slowly turned his head to meet her stare.

“I believe you; you’ve not stopped shaking since you laid eyes on him.” He pointed out, and then hesitantly added, “You loved him, didn’t you?”

“Yes” she admitted making him raise his eyebrow in surprise at her honesty. She shook her head and looked down at her boy, “but not anymore…my loyalty is with the King, I care deeply for my husband, he’s my friend and I couldn’t bear to hurt him after everything he has done for me!”

Robin thought he saw it; a flicker of something behind her eyes, an emotion she was trying her damned hardest to supress. It was fleeting but he recognised it nonetheless. “Do you love him?”

Emma was taken aback by his forwardness. “I…I mean…he asked me to promise him that I would never fall in love with him, he was very adamant!”

A half smile danced on the reformed thief’s lips, “And did you?”

“Did I what?”

“Did you promise him you wouldn’t fall in love with him?”

“Well…I…no, not exactly…” Emma had completely lost control of the conversation; she could feel her cheeks turning pink.

“Well that’s a relief, it’d be a shame to have to arrest you for treason because you couldn’t keep a promise you made your King!” his eyes twinkled, _“So she does love him, well I’ll be damned!”_ he thought to himself.

She huffed in frustration, “I do believe you’ve forgotten that you are talking to your Queen!”

“Forgive me, your highness!” he held up his hands chuckling ,then after a moment of silence his voice dropped to a whisper, “Emma” when she looked up she saw his face had grown deadly serious, “The sooner Killian returns his heart the better, he lacks the passion and drive to build his kingdom, to defend her against our foes, and to find a way to save our brothers in Misthaven, the future of two kingdoms rests in him accepting his destiny and he can’t do that without his heart!”

She looked out the window for a moment then replied in a small voice, “I’ve already tried, I tried to convince him yesterday but he wouldn’t listen.” Her shoulders slumped at a loss of what to do.

Robin sighed, “Then it’s worse than I thought, you have to find a way to make him embrace love again Emma, because if you can’t convince him, then god knows no one else can!” They spent the rest of the ride home in silence, the weight on their situation resting heavy on their shoulders.

 

*

As soon as they reached the castle Robin and Emma rushed to Killian’s throne room. They found him trying to settle a dispute between two farmers over land, he was sitting hunched over with his eyes closed and finger and thumb pinching the top of his nose as the two men before him screamed every name under the sun at each other.

“Your Highness!” Robin called out, Killian’s head shot up, eager for a distraction from the two idiots in front of him. His excitement soon turned to confusion when he saw Emma standing beside Robin, still holding Henry in her arms.

“Is everything ok?” He jumped up and walked towards them, oblivious of the two men who were now rolling around on the floor wrestling each other.  He leaned over to kiss Emma’s forehead and then leaned down to do the same to Henry who giggled at the feel of his stubble against his soft skin.

“It is of the upmost importance that we speak to you immediately!” Robin told the King in a hush tone. Killian nodded, “we can talk in the library”. They bumped into Percival in the dark stone hallway. “Ah Percival, there are two men fighting in the throne room, would you kindly get Granny to go and deal with them?”

“Yes your majesty!” The Knight quickly hurried off.

“Are you sure Granny can handle those two?” Emma asked unaware that breaking up brawls was in the old woman’s job description.

Killian smiled, “She’s broken up worse fights between Liam and I, trust me, there is no one in this kingdom scarier than Granny when she is angry!”

They walked into the library and Robin closed the door behind them, Killian turned to face them, “So what is this about?”

Emma and Robin exchanged glances anxiously then Robin took the lead, “The Jolly Roger was in port when we arrived today, Baelfire was stepping off the ship and I arrested him.”

Killian looked over to Emma trying to gauge her reaction to all this. “You saw him?” she looked down and nodded. Killian could feel a pang of jealousy in his gut. “Did he come back here for you?”

She raised her eyes back at her husband, surprised by his line of thought. “No. I was the last person he expected to see, he was genuinely shocked that I was alive.” She chewed her bottom lip and subconsciously held Henry tighter, an action that wasn’t missed by Killian, Baelfire had seen his son, he couldn’t talk about it now in front of Robin but his jaw instinctively clenched thinking of that man wanting to claim the prince.

Killian tried to focus on the problem at hand. “Where is he now?”

“In the castle cells” Robin replied, he wasn’t enjoying the atmosphere in the room at the moment.  The tension radiating from the King and Queen was unbearable and he knew Baelfire being back and in the same building as them wasn’t helping their already shaky relationship. He could see Killian’s jealousy and insecurity rearing its ugly head but until Emma and Killian admitted to each other how they felt that beast wasn’t going anywhere.  He would think of a way to knock sense into his friend’s thick skull later, right now they had to deal with their prisoner.

“Baelfire will have to pay for his crimes, like any prisoner.” The King said coldly.

“There is a bigger problem here!” Emma spoke up; both men turned their attention to the Queen. “Baelfire would never come back to a place he robbed, it’s too risky! Unless he wanted to be caught, there is a reason that he wants to be in this castle and that is what we should be worried about! I’ve survived though a lot and I’ve done so by trusting my gut and right now my gut is telling me that there is something big about to happen, something Baelfire needs to be on the inside for.”

“But he is restrained in our cells, what use is he there?” Robin asked.

Emma walked up to Killian and looked him in the eyes imploringly, “There is no restraint that Baelfire can’t escape from; it’s a talent of his! Something is going down and that is why he is here, the only problem he has now is me, he wasn’t counting on me being here and I know all his plays, I know how he operates; he’s an open book to me and that is why you have to trust me on this!”

Killian thought over her words carefully, her eyes looked honest but he needed to speak to her alone first. Without taking his eyes off hers he instructed Robin, “Go to the prisoner, if what Emma says is true and he can escape his chains he needs to be under constant supervision until we figure out what is going on. Don’t engage him, just keep watch, do you understand?”

“Yes your highness” Robin bowed and left the King and Queen alone.

Henry started to wriggle in Emma’s arms making her break her eye contact with Killian.

“Here” the King offered and took the boy in his own arms, Henry giggled, clinging to his step-father and rubbing his face into his shoulder. He smiled at his son and kissed his head before looking back at Emma trying to decide the best way to discuss their current situation. Emma continued to chew on her lip nervously while her brain ran a hundred miles per hour. “Are you ok?” he asked gently, not knowing how else to start.

Emma realised she was still shaking, the shock had worn off but the feeling of dread which replaced it had adrenaline pumping through her veins. She folded her arms to try and calm herself, “It was a bit of a shock, I didn’t think I’d ever see him again…I wish he hadn’t seen Henry…I think he suspects…”

Killian sighed.  “Did he say anything?”

“No, thankfully, I don’t know how I would have explained that to Robin!”

“Robin isn’t the problem, it’s whoever else he might tell while he is here, he could tell people the truth about you too Emma! As long as he is alive you are both in danger,”

Emma’s eyes widened, “Please…promise you won’t have him killed!”

Killian was taken aback by her request, his mind instantly taking him to a dark place. “So after everything he’s done you still care for him?” His words dripped from his lips like poison, “ _how could she love him after the way he’s treated her”_ There was no hiding the jealousy and distain on the King’s face.

Emma shook her head, “no, I don’t ‘care’ for him at all, but I do care about you and Henry. What happens one day when Henry finds out you’re not his father? Don’t you think it will be hard enough without also discovering you had his biological father killed?! I won’t let you do something that puts yours and Henry’s relationship at risk, you’re too important to him!”

The Kings’s face softened, a stab of guilt struck his chest, it seemed every time he doubted Emma she surprised him again. He held the boy tighter, “Henry’s and my relationship really means that much to you?” he asked in a hoarse voice.

A tear fell from Emma’s eye, “Of course it does! As far as I’m concerned you are his father, and just look at him Killian!” she pointed to her boy who was snuggling into the king, “He loves you so much!” “ _We both do!”_ she left the last part unspoken. 

The King felt his eyes begin to burn, it was the closest he’d come to crying since removing his heart. He felt unworthy of the child’s love but cherished it nonetheless. He felt an overwhelming sense of gratitude to Emma for allowing him to be a part of Henry’s life, one day he would find a way to show her how grateful he was but at the moment there were more pressing matters. “So you think he is part of an attack on the castle?”

Emma furrowed her brows, “I don’t know for sure but if I was planning an attack I would strike during a royal ball when everyone has their guard down and I could assure the King and Queen would be there! “

“Aye, it would make sense! There have been rumours of an attack form the Dark One for months now; does Baelfire have any history with him?”

“Not that I know of, but who knows what he’s gotten himself into this past year! Perhaps I could find out some information…if you let me talk to him?” she asked hesitantly.

“Absolutely not!”

“Killian, I know him better than anyone, I can tell when he’s lying!”

“Can you though?” Killian challenged.

“And what is that supposed to mean?!” Her eyes flared at the accusation.

“I’m just saying you thought he cared for you when he obviously didn’t!” Killian regretted the harshness of his words as soon as they left his lips.

It was a low blow but she had to shake it off and convince him, there was too much at stake. “I still know him better than you, I know how he works; yours wasn’t the first castle we hit!”

She had a point, Emma was possibly their best chance at getting through to Baelfire but he didn’t trust him alone with her for a moment. “Ok, but I come with you!”

“Only if you let me do all the talking!” she counter-challenged.

“Ok” he agreed.  “There is another problem though; Henry! If something is planned to happen tonight then he is in danger here.”

Emma agreed. “We have to get him far away from here, somewhere safe!”

“Are you sure?” He knew she was right, though Killian hated to admit it, the thought of sending the infant away to safety brought back painful memories; he couldn’t help but remember the baby girl who his father was trying to save when she was taken. He was unable to protect the Swan Princess, could he protect the boy? He looked into Henry’s eyes and it suddenly struck him how King David must have felt that night he had to say goodbye to his daughter and entrust her with another. His very soul fought against the idea.

“We can’t keep him here, what if there is an attack?! He is leverage, and vulnerable, he’ll be the first person they go for! We have to make sure he is safe, we’re a step ahead of them, we can send him away now and it will give him a head start, if I’m wrong and nothing happens then we can send word to bring him back! Is there someone you can trust with protecting him?” Emma asked.

Killian didn’t hesitate, “Ruby!”

“Ruby?” Emma wasn’t sure who she expected him to say but her lady’s maid was the last person on her mind. “Ruby is great with him but I was thinking someone who could protect him as well as care for him...”Killian’s face broke into a grin “she hasn’t told you has she?”

“Told me what?” Emma demanded.

“Ruby isn’t your average woman…in fact she is extra-ordinary, special, if you like.”

Emma could feel jealousy prickling inside her, she folded her arms over her chest and huffed, “And you know that how?”

Killian chuckled, “Do I detect a hint of jealousy there, Swan?” Emma glared at him causing him to bite back his smile and explain. “Well you have no reason to be! Ruby has a gift, though some consider it a curse, she can change into a wolf, a particularly vicious one in fact, for a long time she didn’t have any control over it, partly because she didn’t know, she would black out when she turned and had no memory of it once she returned to her human form. Her red hooded cloak prevents her from changing, as soon as it is placed on her she returns to her human form.  Her grandmother took her from her village when she was 16 after she unintentionally killed her boyfriend. Ruby was heartbroken and an outcast, if it weren’t for Granny who knows where she’d be now!”

“Wait…Granny is Ruby’s…granny?” Emma’s eyes widened. “And …you gave me a lady’s maid who is a wolf? Our child has been with a wolf this whole time…?”

“She is mostly human!” Killian said in defence.

Emma paced the floor wringing her hands together as she tried to wrap her head around this new information.  “Ok…we know we can trust Ruby with Henry and she can put up a fight but who protects Henry when she is in wolf mode…who makes sure she doesn’t accidently hurt him?”

Killian was thoughtful, he walked to the door and opened it, and he spoke in hushed tones to the squire outside that Emma couldn’t quite make out. When he returned he simply replied, “I have a solution.” He handed Henry back to Emma and kissed her forehead again, “They’ll be here soon; it’s going to be ok Emma, I would never leave Henry in the hands of someone I didn’t trust implicitly, it kills me to send him away, but you’re right, we have to give him his best chance!”

Emma couldn’t stop kissing her son’s head, as if she felt she needed to compensate for the time she wouldn’t be there to kiss him, she didn’t even try to stop the tears starting to fall from her pink raw eyes. She hated Baelfire for being here, his presence the cause of their family being torn apart, but then perhaps his arrival was the warning they needed to be able to save their son’s life. The door swung open and Ruby entered with a large bag filled with supplies for Henry followed by Graham, the Kings huntsman. The two looked expectantly at the King, “What is this about, your majesty?” Graham asked, looking over to Emma and Henry.

Killian cleared his throat, “We have reason to believe there could be an attack on the castle tonight, and I need you and Ruby to take Prince Henry to a safe location as a matter of precaution. We’re entrusting you with our son’s life, his safety is your number one priority; you must leave immediately and tell no one about this, understand?”

“Yes your majesty” they both said in unison. Ruby carefully took Henry from Emma, “Don’t worry, my Queen, I will guard him with my life!”

 Emma nodded, “I know you will.”

Killian turned and faced the fireplace, jaw clenched, it was too much for him, he’d lived this scenario before and it didn’t end well, Ruby’s words echoed his own promise he made King David all those years ago, a promise he failed to keep.  The thought of anything happening to Henry made him feel physically sick. He couldn’t watch him leave, he waited until he heard the door close behind Graham, Ruby and Henry, and he assumed Emma had left too to see her son off.  So many years later and he still felt helpless and in no control of his circumstances, he was a husband, to possibly the most incredible woman he’d ever met, unable to love and a father unable to protect. Emma and Henry in danger was a painful reminder that everyone he’d ever cared about had been taken from him. His self-loathing bubbled up inside him until it was unbearable and he let out an angry roar and swiped his fist along the fireplace mantle sending books, frames, and vases toppling down to the floor in a crash. He fell to his knees and breathing heavily until he felt her hand on his shoulder.

She hated seeing him like this, so broken and hopeless, she kneeled next to him on the floor and wrapped her arms around him hugging him so tightly she hoped he could feel her love. She eventually felt his body relax and his breathing steady.

“Emma” He said in a husky voice, “I…I’m sorry love…I thought you left…I didn’t mean for you to…”

“Shhh, it’s ok, I’m here, everything is going to be ok” she soothed him, gently combing her fingers through his hair.  Her heart ached for Henry too but she knew she had to be strong for Killian; they had to keep their heads if they were going to get through this.

He faced her, eyes dark and whispered, “You don’t know that!”

“Maybe not, but I told you before, whatever was planned, they didn’t count on me being here, I’m not a pirate you want to cross on the best of days but now I am more motivated than ever, my family is at risk and I will do whatever it takes for my family…” she cupped his face in her hands and looked him straight in the eye to emphasis her meaning. “…for you!”

He sighed. This woman! He shook his head baffled at what he ever did to deserve her; that would be a mystery to solve another day, her speech ignited a fire in his belly and if she was ready to take his enemies head on then he would be right there beside her. “It would appear Captain Swan that now I find myself in need of a pirate, not a princess.”

Emma grinned, “I know just the girl!”

 

*

 

Emma swiftly moved around the castle armoury grabbing various daggers and short blades shoving them into a satchel while Killian looked on with amusement. “Darling, don’t you think you’ll attract a bit of attention carrying all those to the ball tonight?”

“Oh don’t you worry…you’ll like what I have in mind for that” She winked at him then turned to look at some bags of gunpowder before stuffing a few of them into her bag along with some thin rope. “Besides some of this will be for you…oh and we’ll need to hide our swords somewhere in the ballroom”

“That’s doable”

She placed one last blade in her bag and spun to look at him. “Ok, that should do it! Now Killian, I need to know who you trust here in the castle, who do you know without a shadow of a doubt wouldn’t betray you?”

“You think someone betrayed me?”

“Baelfire is here on the inside, unarmed and waiting. Someone has definitely betrayed you! Now tell me who you trust, we need more people involved tonight.”

“Well you and Robin, Graham and Ruby, but they’re with Henry…Granny for definite and Will, he’s the spy who alerted us about the Dark One in the first place! Then there is King Arthur and his Knights, we share an army…”

“No, that’s too many. We keep this small; we need to get Granny, Will, and Robin together before tonight to let them in on the plan!”

“And what exactly is the plan?” he asked.

“Right now, you and I go speak to Baelfire and try to get some information from him, and then we fill in Granny and the others.  If the castle is going to be attacked, and my gut tells me it will, then we need Granny to try and help evacuate as many people as possible from the kingdom, she will need to be careful not to attract attention from the Dark Ones army; you, Will, Robin, and I will attend the ball as planned, only armed, and we will be first defence before the castle knights and your military can intervene, you are the King, you’ll be their target so we use that to our advantage and we can draw them away from the other guests, they’ll not be expecting us to be armed so we can put up a fight. What we can’t do is defeat the Dark One himself…not yet, we need time to study him and find his weakness.  I know you want him dead but we aren’t ready Killain, we just need an escape plan…”

“There are old tunnels under the castle, Liam and I found them when we first moved here, no one knows about them.”

“Perfect!” She took his hand and squeezed it. “See Killian, we have advance warning, we have weapons, we have a plan, and most of all we have each other! I think you’ll find we make quite a team!”

His eyes twinkled, “I never doubted it for a second, love!”


	8. Wrecking Ball

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, now the action is really about to start and you're finally going to see a bit of passion between Emma and Killian, I know, I've really made you wait for it , just know that good things come to those who wait and the pay off will be worth it! Anyway...back to the action and angst...also, prepare your souls for the next chapter...you've been warned!

  1. **Wrecking Ball**



 

They stood outside the large Iron clad door to the castle cells.  Emma turned to Killian taking his hand in hers. “Do you trust me?”

“Completely! I just don’t trust him!”

“Neither do I, ok, are you ready? Emotions in check? I don’t want any outbursts from you no matter what he says!”

Killian nodded. “You have my word”

The Castle dungeon was a long dark room with cells lined up along the left hand side, on entry the aroma of damp wood and stale body odour assaulted their nostrils. A burning torch hanging from the wall cast a dim light on Robin who was sitting on a barrel twirling one of his arrows in his hand while he stayed focused on the prisoner. His eyes glanced up to Emma and Killian when he heard them enter.  Emma placed her hand on Killian’s chest, signalling that he wait at the entrance out of Baelfire’s line of sight. She approached Robin.

“He’s not said a word, your highness, just been sitting there good as gold” Robin reported.

“Thank you Robin, please leave us alone for a moment.”

He rose from his seat, Emma’s eyes didn’t leave Baelfire, who was staring straight back at her in wonder; eventually she heard the large door close with a thud. She knew Killian was still there lurking in the shadows.  The prisoner stood and walked towards the bars of his cell until he and Emma were inches apart.

“Emma” He whispered, still in shock.  “It _is_ you; I thought I was dreaming…how are you…”

“…alive?” She said, eyes narrowing.

“…the Queen?” He corrected her.

“I have some questions of my own, why are you here?”

“I heard Aaralyn is beautiful this time of year!”

“Don’t play games with me Baelfire!”

He sighed. “I’m back for the crown.  It was supposed to be my biggest score and it slipped from my fingers before I could sell it on.”

She could tell he wasn’t lying, unbelievable; this was all about a crown. It didn’t make sense! “Why would you risk coming back for it?”

“It’s worth a lot of money to my buyer!”

The penny dropped. “Wait, I was the one who heard about the crown, in that tavern in Tortuga, the bar tender told me…you knew! You orchestrated the whole thing! So you, what, paid the bartender to spin me that tale? Made me think the job was my idea?”

Baelfire looked away. “What does it matter Emma, we would have made a fortune?”

“Why didn’t you tell me the truth?”

“I knew you wouldn’t go for it…”

“Why?!”

He shook his head, refusing to answer her.

There was more to this, Emma just didn’t know what. “Who is your buyer?”

“You know I can’t tell you that Em!”

She slammed her hands against the bars, “Dammit Baelfire! Do you know what the penalty for piracy is in this kingdom? Death!” She answered her own question.  “You realise you’ll die now, because you came back!”

He didn’t flinch at her reaction, just stood as still as stone his eyes glued to hers. “You’re not going to let that happen, Emma.”

“Oh and why is that?”

“Because I’m the father of your child, and he is in danger.”

Emma froze. He knew; Henry was in danger and Bae knew he was his son. She heard a small sound from the door, Killian heard too! She could almost feel his anger radiating from the dark corner.

“What are you talking about?” She tried to keep her cool.

Baelfire smirked. “Open book Emma! I knew the moment I saw my own eyes staring back at me! He’s a handsome boy…”

“He is NOT your son!” She hissed.  “I don’t care what you think you saw, his father is King Killian and you are treading dangerous ground threatening the crown prince!”

“We’ll agree to disagree, and I am not threatening him Emma, I’m warning you! The man I’m working for is getting that crown tonight one way or another, I’m asking you to take your son and leave before the ball. You don’t need to get caught up in this mess; they’ll use you as leverage with the King if he doesn’t give it up!”

“Oh so now you care about what happens to me?”

“I’m sorry about what I did Emma, I panicked! I figured it was better if one of us got caught instead of both! I wanted to come back for you!”

“Why didn’t you then?” She challenged.

“I intended to but I heard the woman who had been taken prisoner was killed. I thought I lost you Emma, but don’t you see? We can be together now, all three of us!” He pleaded.

The silence was deafening, Killian was holding his breath waiting for Emma’s answer.

Emma stood strong before the man who abandoned her and left her to rot in this very cell over a year ago. She didn’t believe one word of his promise of a life together; even if he did mean it she didn’t want it. She loved Killian; perhaps this would be a way to show him that without saying the words.  She cleared her throat, “I will not leave my husband, and I will not separate my child from his _true_ father. If that means I am in danger so be it because that is what you do for family, you stand by them even in the darkest times. I wouldn’t have left you Baelfire, if it had been the other way around, I would have fought off the guards until my last breath to protect you, you can tell yourself whatever story you like to try and ease your conscience.  You’re not going to hurt me or my family and you’re going to tell me why your “buyer” wants my crown!”

“I can’t do that, threaten me all you like but there is nothing you can do to me that is worse then what he’ll do if he finds out I have betrayed him.”

“You have made a mistake Baelfire, one you will regret for the rest of your life!” With that she turned and left the prison without a word, frustrated she couldn’t get more information him.

 

Killian stood there in the shadows shaking with rage, he wanted to hurt Baelfire for threatening Emma and Henry but he knew his wife needed him. He fought against the powerful lust for vengeance coursing through his veins and followed her; he caught a glimpse of her blue dress down the corridor walking briskly away and ran after her. “Emma! Emma, luv, wait!” He grabbed her elbow spinning her around to look at him.

Fury shone in her eyes. “You heard him Killian! He won’t tell us anything! I was such a fool for thinking I could get through to him, how can we fight if we don’t know what we’re fighting against?”

He stood before her feeling his own rage dissipate before laying his hands on her shoulders then stroking her arms. “It wasn’t completely fruitless, he is scared of whoever he is working for, it must be the Dark One, and we know it is the crown he wants, and they are planning on taking it at the ball”

Emma sighed. “At least Henry is safe.”

Killian stoked her cheek affectionately. “What you said back there…about family…”

“I meant every word!” she looked lovingly at him.

A grin began to spread across his face, god she was beautiful and she was his! Perhaps he had deprived them long enough; their world was being turned upside down but all he could think about in that moment was pulling her into his arms and tasting her lips.  He leaned down towards her but before he could respond Leroy, a dwarf with a grumpy disposition, interrupted him. “Your majesty…”

Killian rolled his eyes while Emma suppressed a small grin. “What Leroy?” He asked through gritted teeth.

“Sorry to…erm…interrupt but Robin, Will, and Granny sent me to tell you they’re waiting for you in the throne room.” The dwarf informed him then bowed and left.

Killian’s eyes darted back to Emma’s. “Well, my Queen, it appears we are needed.”

 

*

When Killian entered Emma’s room she was doing the finishing touches on her hair pinning the last unruly strands. She was wearing an off the shoulder emerald green floor length gown. “What do you think?” She twisted her head from side to side to show off her braided crown.

“You’re a vision, Emma” There was a sad tone to his voice that didn’t go unnoticed.

She stood up and walked towards him her crown in hand. “Would you mind?” she handed it to him and he nodded.

He gently placed it on top of her head and stepped back taking her in. He noticed she was wearing her usual long necklace, the chain went down into her dress, he reached out to pull it out and fix it then stopped; the action seemed too intimate. He dropped his hands back to his sides.

She didn’t seem to notice and gave him a twirl. “I hope I did ok without Ruby here to dress me….I guess it’s kind of hard to know how to dress for a ball celebrating someone attacking your castle…”

He took her hands in his and pulled her towards him, “It’s a ball celebrating our anniversary…though I suppose it isn’t going to be your average ball.”

Emma smiled wryly, “Well it isn’t your average marriage.”

Killian couldn’t help but chuckle. “You seem to be in a good mood all things considered.”

“I’m always in a good mood before a fight!” she teased. “What’s making you smile?”

“I get to make every man here jealous by dancing with the most beautiful woman in the kingdom.”

Emma rolled her eyes then turned so he couldn’t see her blush.  After tonight, after all this was over she was going to tell him the truth, that she loved him and she hoped to god it would be enough to make him finally decide to go back to being the man he was. She grabbed her daggers and lifted her skirt revealing leather sheaths she had strapped to her thighs to keep her weapons close.  She had a smug smirk when she caught her husband staring.

Killian’s jaw had dropped to the floor. His eyes darkened and his tongue instinctively darted out to lick his lips. He swallowed, and then with a mischievous grin admitted “I think I like pirate Emma!”

She slotted the last blade in place and tied a bag of gun power to her corset then dropped her skirts back down before walking towards her husband; she watched his Adam’s apple bob as he swallowed deeply, his eyes raked over her body, she cut quite the figure in her corseted gown. Emma walked past him towards the door, placed her hand on the handle then looked over her shoulder and flirtatiously responded. “That’s good, because you married her!”

Before her fingers could turn it he had her spun around and pinned against the wall, his lips devouring hers. It only took a second for her to catch up, answering his kisses as relentlessly and hungrily as he was giving them. She could feel the weight of his body against her and she was glad because she had gone completely weak at the knees, so this is what it was like to be kissed, really kissed, by Killian Jones. He released her wrists he had pinned against the door above her head so he could slowly move his hands down her body, feeling her curves and then pushing his fingers into her hips.  She sunk her fingers into his hair, tugging it gently as he lifted her up using the door to support her as she wrapped her legs around his hips, pushing his body closer to hers, deepening their kiss. Killian was desperate and wanting, he craved her taste but what he wanted above all was to feel, god, just to feel the intensity he knew was there. He chased her lips when she tried to pull back for air; he was so close to her he could feel her heart pounding in her chest, feel the warmth of her body, just a little more he thought and maybe he’d feel it too.  But it was a fool’s errand, he knew what he was searching for was the burning passion of a heart so truly and deeply in love it could conquer anything. He stopped. Emma’s forehead rested on his while they both stood there panting.

Eventually he gently lowered her back onto the ground.  Emma lifted her head and touching her kiss bruised lips said. “That was…”

“…reckless” Killian finished her sentence for her. He gently let go of her and stepped back running his hand through his hair.

She could see the fear and uncertainty in his eyes. “Don’t do that Killian, please…”

“Do what” He whispered.

“Don’t push me away.”

“I’m sorry” he shook his head. “I don’t know how to do this; I wasn’t expecting to feel…I wasn’t expecting it to be so complicated.”

Emma reached out and touched his arm.  “Tonight we concentrate on the attack; we’ll worry about this after, when we’re all safe! Just…please don’t push me away, we can figure it out together!”

He nodded. “Ok, we focus on tonight.” He took a deep breath then offered his arm.  “Our guests will be expecting us.”

 

*

 

In a lot of ways it was just like every other royal ball Emma had attended with Killian since agreeing to marry him. The room was filled with men in suits and military uniforms and women in flowing gowns of every colour and style you could imagine. Lively music filled the grand ballroom; there were entertainers, magicians and mimes working the crowd. Tables overflowing with every type of food you could imagine, elaborate ice sculptures situated throughout the feast.  The only difference tonight were the two swords hidden behind two statues at the ballroom entrance and the smaller weapons Emma, Killian, Will, and Robin had concealed on their persons. The King and Queen played their part dancing the night away, it was during a waltz that Killian noticed Arthur talking to a man he’d never seen before, then he saw them, four or five men shuffling round the perimeter of the room keeping eye contact with each other and giving the occasional nod.

“We have company, Swan” Killian alerted her. Emma immediately clocked the men.

“We need to draw them away from the guests, follow my lead!”

A glance at Robin and Will confirmed that they also noticed the visitors.  Emma pulled out her fan and gave a loud sigh, “That last dance really took it out of me; I’m going to take a moment to rest and catch my breath!”

“Of course, my Queen, let me escort you somewhere quiet.” Killain offered his arm and led Emma up the stairs and out the ballroom. Once they were through the doors they grabbed their swords.

“What do you think their game plan is?” Killian asked.

“I’m wearing the crown, they’ll come for me.” Emma said matter-of-factly.

Killian shook his head. “I don’t like Emma, you should take it off. Hell, why aren’t we just giving it to him instead of putting you in harm’s way as bait?”

“Killian we don’t know why he wants it! Anything this important to him must be able to help him do something diabolical and until we have more answers we can’t give it to him. We have a responsibility to your kingdom to keep them safe, and to the rest of the realm!”

The King sighed, she was right, and he hated it, hated her being in danger like this just because she agreed to marry him. “Ok Emma, we fight together.”

Just then the door swung open, the 5 men walked into the hall eyeing the King and Queen. Killian instinctively stepped in front of Emma.  “Can I help you with something?” He asked, gripping the hilt of his sword.

A burly man in the middle of the group with long straggly hair looked down to see Killian’s sword in hand and ginned wickedly flashing a gold tooth.  “Why don’t we do this the easy way, your highness?  There are 5 of us and one of you; you can’t win, unless the Queen is secretly a master swordsman!” The men around him snickered. “Hand us the crown and we’ll let the Queen live, after we’ve all had a shot, of course!”

Killian’s eyes narrowed but before he could say anything Emma stepped in front of him sword outstretched and said. “I’d like to see you try!” She ran for the leader attacking aggressively, he was caught off guard allowing Emma’s sword to pierce his side then swiftly block his counter attack, with their swords pressed firmly together Emma lifted her leg and kicked him in the gut, sending him falling to the floor.  The next man, a tall thin blonde ran up to her, their blades crashing together. Killian kicked the sword away from the first attacker, who was still lying on the ground unconscious, then watched his wife in awe as she got the upper hand on her attacker disarming her and knocking him out with the hilt of her sword in one swoop.

“Are you going to help or just stand there staring at my ass?” She shouted over her shoulder at him while she took on the last three men at one time, she made quick work of one just leaving two, one on either side of her.

“You seem to be managing fine on your own, Darling, and you do have an exquisite ass”

She turned back and forth meeting each sword in turn as it came towards her. Finally realising they needed to attack at the same time the men lunged towards her. She jumped back causing them to take each other out for her.

“Well that was easy!” Killian laughed “shall we go back to the party?”

“Where’s Baelfire? Why wasn’t he with them?” Emma wondered aloud as Killian opened the door back into the ballroom.  Knights were flooding in from every door.

“Oh good, Arthur must have sensed something was wrong and called them in.”

Emma wasn’t convinced. She grabbed Killian’s arm pulling him back in and only leaving the door open a crack so they could peer through into the ballroom.  “Wait”

“Emma, what’s wrong?”

“Shhh!”

Arthur walked onto the middle of the dance floor. “Lords and Ladies, listen carefully! The castle has been overthrown if you wish to live, do exactly as I say!” There was a wave of gasps around the room. He smiled wickedly and said. “Let’s start with telling me where the King and Queen are!”

“Son of a bitch!” Killian whispered. “I can’t believe that bastard sold me out!” They continued to watch as Arthur paced the floor.

  “The Dark One has assured me if you bring the Middlemist crown to me no one has to die!” Another gasp echoed through the room. Killian noticed Robin on the south side with his bow behind his back.  Will was on the east side in the middle of a large group of guests. The two men had nodded to each other. Killian wasn’t sure what their plan was so he and Emma stayed in place watching what happened.

Baelfire entered the room, walking straight to Arthur. “I’ve checked all the bedrooms and the garden, no sign of the King and Queen.

“I saw them head out that way!” A short balding dignitary from a neighbouring kingdom spoke up, he pointed to the door Emma and Killian were peering out of.  Arthur saw them but before he could take his first step while everyone’s attention was on the King and Queen, Robin pulled out his bow and fired an arrow that went straight through the chain holding the giant chandelier. Arthur dove out the way as the light came crashing down blocking the stairs leading up to them.  By the time he got up and looked in the direction the arrow had come from Robin was long gone.

Killian and Emma jumped back from the door.  “Quick!” Killian grabbed her hand. “To the tunnels!”

They ran down the halls of the castle until they finally saw the library door in sight. Before they reached it a knight stepped out blocking their path, sword outstretched. 

“I’m going to have to ask you to drop your weapons and come with me!” He ordered. Before Emma or Killian could respond the library door opened and a large marble bust statue came crashing down on the knight’s head. He collapsed to the ground revealing Baelfire standing behind him.

“Well that should do the trick!” Baelfire admired his work. “Quick come in!” He ushered them into the library and closed the door.

“What are you doing?” Emma hissed.

“Look, you were right, what you said when I was back in the cell, you would have fought to the death for me.  I was a coward to leave you Emma and I want to make it up to you, forget the crown! Let me help you now to make amends. I can only hope that one day you’ll find it in your heart to forgive me!”

Emma eyed him suspiciously.

He sighed. “I mean it Emma, I’m sorry. Now go to your boy, he needs you.” Suddenly there were voices on the other side of the door; the handle started shaking as they were trying to enter. “Quick! There are cloaks there for you, I’ll hold them off, now go!” He threw a cloak over Emma’s shoulders, lifting the hood over her head and nodded to Killian.  The King ran to one of the bookcases and pushed it to the side revealing a hidden door.  He ushered Emma through and just before he could follow her Baelfire grabbed his wrist.

“What the hell, man?”

Baelfire let go instantly and raised his hand apologetically.  “I just wanted to say thank you for saving Emma. She deserves to be loved, look after her and my boy!”

A moment of understanding passed between the men, Killian nodded then followed Emma down the tunnels; he could hear Baelfire closing the bookcase behind them, his words echoing in Killian’s mind. “ _She deserves to be loved”_ The words tormented him and he ran until the cold night air stung his eyes.  Emma was waiting at the end of the tunnel with Robin.

“Where’s Will?” The King asked, looking around.

“I don’t know, but we should leave, Granny has taken the people up the mountain into the woods for shelter.  I can take you to them; Ruby and Graham have already reached them with Henry.” Robin informed them.

That moment Will came running through the tunnel.  “Your majesties, we have to leave now!”

Robin looked at Emma, “Where is the Middlemist crown?”

Emma’s hands shot to her head, the crown was gone. “Baelfire!” She hissed. “He must have swiped the crown when he put my cloak on.  I’m such an idiot! We need to go back!”

“Whoa slow down, Swan!” Killian said.

“Emma, wait!” Will shouted and grabbed her arm.  A loud explosion sounded knocking them all back.

“Bloody hell!” Killian mumbled.

Will explained, “I used the gunpowder to set an explosive to close the tunnel behind us.”

“You blew up my castle?!” Killian shouted.

“They’ve already set the place alight, your highness, it was just a precaution.”

“What about Baelfire?” Emma asked. Killian tried to ignore the concern in her voice.

“When I got to the library he wasn’t there.” Will explained.

“Guys, we have to leave now! We can discuss this when we get to the camp!” Robin slung his bow on his back and started running towards the forest, the rest of them followed.

*

 

When they reached the others a makeshift campsite had been set up in a clearing, there were hundreds of villagers and a few familiar faces.  Granny was busy trying to make food for everyone while barking orders left and right. Emma scanned the place looking for Henry then caught sight of Killian walking alone back into the woods.  She followed him until they came out onto a cliff and she gasped at what she saw.  The horizon was glowing orange with black smoke billowing into the sky.  The kingdom was reduced to burning rubble; they had destroyed everything.  She could make out Killian’s silhouette kneeling, shoulders slumped, looking out over his broken kingdom.

 

 

 

 

 

 


	9. Darkness Before The Dawn

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok guys, here is the longest and darkest chapter I have ever written! Hope you enjoy it!

  1. **Darkness Before The Dawn**



 

The King sank to his knees looking out over what remained of Aaralyn, his subjects slaughtered, his navy ships alight drifting into the horizon as the flames engulfed them, the seaside town now reduced to rubble with fires throughout. Menacing smoke billowing into the evening sky like black ink clumsily spilt over parchment, bleeding and swirling in every direction . He’d lost everything of his past life, his broken kingdom entrusted to him by his father, brother, and ultimately his King, the King he had already failed. It was his responsibility to repair it, to honour King David and Queen Mary Margaret of Misthaven after being unable to protect their daughter all those years ago; there was no chance of reconciliation now. The emptiness inside him echoed his insecurities; it taunted him, the King with no kingdom, the orphan with no family, the man with no heart.  The darkness seeping into every corner of his mind clouded his surroundings, he didn’t hear Emma hesitantly approach him but his whole body tensed the moment she gently laid her hand on his shoulder.

“Killian?” she whispered, unsure of what to say.

He didn’t reply; how could darkness dare to address light?

“Killian” her voice was stronger this time. “Killian…I…I’m sorry…I promise we’ll make it right…”

“How Emma? How will we make _this_ right?” he hissed lifting his hand, signalling to the burning ruins below them.

She swallowed trying to think of what to say. “We will…we have to!”

“What’s the point” he spat, “All is lost now; it’s over.”

“Look around” She pointed to the destruction below. “They came for us and we made it out! Hundreds of your subjects and their families are safe because of Granny’s bravery”

“And what of the thousands that perished?”

Emma sighed, it was true, the Dark One had been merciless in wiping out Aaralyn; they hadn’t anticipated the lengths he would go to.  She refused to believe this was it; she didn’t know how to quit, all her life she had fought and that’s what she would do now; starting with fighting to make Killian see his people needed him now more than ever! She cupped his face in her hands forcing him to look at her.

“Look around” She began again. “We are lucky to be alive! The very air we breathe is testament to his failure, not yours! We survived an attack by the most dangerous man in all the realms, against the odds we survived and there must be a reason for that, you can’t give up hope! We’ll find a way to fix it by regrouping and coming up with a plan together! Your people need you Killian…I need you…”

The look he gave her sent chills down her spine. His eyes were black and narrowed; he spoke in a gruff voice. “This isn’t one of the fairy tales you’ll find in the castle library Emma, tales of old where the facts have been contorted into no more than whimsical fables; this is reality, harsh cruel reality. Sometimes you lose; sometimes there is no more hope.”

She refused to believe it; refused to believe that Killain had outlived everyone in his family just to be condemned to a life of misery, refused to believe that this past year spent slowly rebuilding the kingdom was just for it to be destroyed.  But most of all she refused that Killian came into her life, saved her neck, literally, and cherished her son just for them to live out the rest of their days grieving a life that could have been.  She needed him to believe. “Your story isn’t finished yet, Killian isn’t it in the darkest times when the protagonist has to summon all the fight they have left within them and overcome the evil they face. It’s in those moments when they are tested beyond belief that they discover the true measure of the person they are! Let this be that moment in your story; let this be the chapter when you decide to fight back, to face your demons, to put your heart back and release your full potential; the return of the King!”

 “My story started a tragedy and will end a tragedy, it is my curse Emma!” He pulled away and turned his face from her. It was too painful to look in her eyes; to see her lightness and the possibility of what they could have been; happy. Her life had taken a turn for the worst from the moment she entered his damned kingdom.  He was supposed to protect her, to provide for her and Henry.  Henry! What of his son, what future could he possibly have if he and Emma stayed, they’d already been put in danger just by being associated with him, it was only a matter of time before they were added to the list of casualties, he knew now more than ever that he was cursed to a life of loneliness and misery. “I’m no use to you now, or to anyone else for that matter, don’t you see, there is nothing left…for any of us, there is no fixing.”

She stood her ground, “That’s not true, I do need you, I…”

“Do you revel being a poor man’s wife?” He snapped. Why was she being so stubborn? “I have nothing now, I can’t offer you the fortune or protection you…”

“I revel being _your_ wife” she retaliated,  “I don’t care about the rest!”

“Why? We had a deal; a contract and I can’t keep up my end of it, that makes it null and void.” He shook his head angrily.

She reached out to him again stroking his cheek, perhaps now was the time to tell him, she’d put it off ever since their kiss but she knew it, she’d felt it down to her bones, maybe this was the encouragement he needed to put that damn heart of his back where it belonged and accept his destiny, accept her. “Don’t you know, Killian? I love you!”

“No Emma!” He gasped, pulling back abruptly causing her hands to drop down to her sides.  “How could you?”  He said, feeling betrayed and angry “I told you not to fall in love with me! It is the only thing I have ever asked of you, begged of you! Can’t you see I already have enough guilt for my failings and now you add this to it?” He had worked himself up so that he was shouting now. “I do not love you Emma, I will not love you! I cannot love you! I thought you understood that!”

She chewed on her bottom lip nervously, “but tonight…”

“Really Emma, one kiss and you can’t control your emotions? I knew it was a mistake, I thought you were stronger than this!” he spat the words out, then instantly regretted it when he saw her face, riddled with pain and rejection. “Emma…I didn’t mean…”

“Actually, I think you did.” She interrupted him, tears stinging the corners of her eyes, “when will you realise Killian that the pain you feel has nothing to do with the Dark One, you inflict it on yourself!” She was up in his face now, anger fuelling her tongue.

“What the hell is that supposed to mean?” he sneered.

“Instead of facing your problems you just used magic to have your heart removed so you couldn’t feel, at the expense of your humanity, you wallow in loneliness and self-hatred so you’ll forget what it feels like to love and be loved, that way you won’t miss it and be tempted to go back to how you were. You complain about being a broken King of a broken kingdom but you’re too blind to see the only person to blame for that is you! You’re so scared of what your enemies will do to you but you’re the only enemy you’re losing to here! There are people who love you, who believe in you, you have the chance to have a real family and you push us away because you’ve decided somewhere down the line that you don’t deserve it, well it’s time you forgave yourself Killian! It’s time to put your heart back in, face up to your past demons and become the man you were destined to be, the King you were destined to be!”

She knew she was repeating herself and she would keep repeating herself until she finally got through to him.  She was shouting and suddenly aware they’d attracted the attention of the remaining survivors who were now gathered round watching their King and Queen fighting. She lowered her voice, “you once told me you needed me because you needed a heart you could trust…my heart tells me we’re destined to be together and that we can rebuild this kingdom and defeat The Dark One together.”

“The only person I was destined to be with died 21 years ago”

 The Dark One was relentless, he had to send her and Henry away for their own safety, that was all he could do for them now, how could he convince her?  His voice was calm and cold; she wouldn’t leave him willingly unless he made her hate him.

“Your ship is still docked here unharmed, your crew are on board in need of a captain; take your boy, you have a chance at a future. There is no future here. I don’t love you, I don’t want you and I never will. Leave, Emma.”

His words cut her deeper than any blade ever had, if she couldn’t convince him she’d have to trust someone else could. She wiped the tears from her cheeks, nodded her head sadly and simply replied, “As you wish” before heading back to take her son from Ruby’s arms and carry him towards the docks.  Killian watched Emma and Henry leave, despising himself more with each step they took further away from him, he stood his ground as the only light in his life eventually faded away from view. He turned to his huntsman, Graham, “follow them and make sure they safely board her ship and leave this wretched place.”

“ _Her_ ship?” Graham asked.

“Just do as I say!” Killian shouted.

“Yes, your majesty!”

Killian stormed off.

 

*

Her heart skipped a beat when she heard fast approaching footsteps behind her. Thinking Killian had changed his mind she spun around, ready to forgive every word he said if it meant that she had finally gotten through to him.

“Queen Emma!”

Her shoulders dropped when she heard the voice. She stopped and turned around to face him. “Graham”

“Queen Emma, your husband asked me to see you got on your ship safely.”

She blinked back the tears.  “He is no longer my husband and I am no longer your Queen, so please, call me Emma.” She was determined to stay strong for Henry who was sleeping, wrapped in a sling around her front.

She started walking again and Graham hurried to fall into step with her. “What the King said, your highness…” Emma shot him a dirty look. “I mean, Emma…I’m sure he didn’t mean it! Everyone knows the King adores you!”

Emma breathed out a sarcastic chuckle and smiled wryly.  “Our marriage was a farce; he needed to get married to become King and I was a prisoner in the castle cells facing a death sentence.  It was nothing but a business transaction that mutually benefitted us.  At best he saw me as a friend.”

Graham slowed his step as he processed Emma’s revelation. “But…you both seemed so happy; the kingdom was starting to thrive for the first time since it was established. You were making a difference, you have a child, and the King…the way he looked at you…”

Telling Graham the marriage was a sham was one thing but admitting that Henry was not Killian’s son was another, she wasn’t ready to open that can of worms. “Things are not always as they appear.”

He realised she didn’t want to talk about her marriage anymore, looking to change the subject he said. “So, you have a ship?”

Emma smiled. “I was…I guess I still am…a pirate. Emma Swan, Captain of the Jolly Roger, the fastest ship in all the realms!” She couldn’t help but sound a little proud.  “I suppose the only good thing to come out of this is that I will get to sail again, I have missed her terribly!”

“Her?” Graham asked.

“Why the Jolly of course!”

“Of course” Graham rolled his eyes. “What will you do now?”

Emma shrugged. “I’ll return to my crew, convince them to take me back and go back to what I do best while raising this little first mate!” She nodded towards Henry.

“A life of piracy with an infant on board?” Graham seemed sceptical.

“It’s all I can do” She insisted.

They approached the dock, all the King’s navy and the merchant ships in the dock had been burnt to nothing. Only the Jolly Roger stood untouched. “How did she survive the fire?” Graham asked.

“She is built from enchanted wood, it cannot burn.” Emma answered.

“Where did you find enchanted wood?”

“I didn’t. When I came across her she’d already had many previous Captains.  I know very little of her beginning…” Emma stopped and held up her hand to Graham signalling him to be quiet. She heard voices on board.  She recognised one, it was her first mate Smee, but the other was new to her.  She couldn’t make out what they were saying but the tones of their voices sounded off, something was wrong.  “Here!” Emma unwrapped her sling and handed Henry to Graham, quickly wrapping the sling around him, being careful not to wake the sleeping boy. 

“Stay here with Henry. Let me make sure everything is ok, if I come into trouble don’t try to help me, take Henry back to the King, he will keep him safe. Do you understand?” She whispered. 

Graham nodded. She took a silver chain from her neck and placed it in Graham’s hand.  “If anything happens to me, this is for Henry; it is the only thing I have left of my parents.” Graham opened his mouth to speak but Emma closed his fingers around the necklace, nodded, then hurried off.

She moved out of the shadows and slowly walked up the gangplank. “It…It’s not possible my Lord, she…d…d…died over a year ago, so she did…” She heard Smee stuttering.  She was finally high enough she could look over into her ship, she saw her crew staring back at her in horror. “C…c….Capt’n…h…h…how?” Smee stammered.

“Captain Swan! Nice of you to join us!” The sinister voice belonged to a man, if you could call him that.  He was short of stature, his skin had a greyish tint to it and sparkled like a star studded sky. It appeared to be rough and scaly; his eyes were a yellowish green and wide with wicked delight. He let out a shrill squeal of glee that made the hairs on the back of her neck stand to attention.  Emma had never seen a man like it in all her travels; a glance at her crew, who were all shaking in their boots, confirmed her deepest fear; this imp was The Dark One. He was twirling her crown in the air with his skinny discoloured finger. “I believe this belongs to you!” He held up the crown. “Though now you’re here and I know who you really are, I don’t need this anymore!” He tossed the crown carelessly away like it was a mere trinket instead of the most valuable jewel in the realm.

The crown flew off the side of the ship and landed at Graham’s feet with a soft thud, he looked down and his eyes widened. “The middlemist crown?” he whispered to himself, picked it up and tucked it into Emma’s bag he had taken for her, he was desperately straining to hear what was going on up on deck.  He looked over his shoulder, unable to shake the feeling that someone was watching him but when his glance revealed no one he returned his attention back to Emma. He crept closer to the ship making sure he kept to the shadows so he could hear without being seen.

“So you know I’m a pirate, what of it?” Emma asked him defiantly.

The creature filled the air with its shrill squeal again.  “No dearie, a pirate is just something you became because you needed to feed yourself; I’m talking about who you really are, a Royal!”

Emma shook her head. “I am no longer Queen, the King sent me away, that was never who I really was!” She tried to mask the pain in her voice.

He snickered. “Ha! That is what you think!” He began to pace back and forth on the ship’s deck, the boards creaking beneath his feet.  “So he sent you away did he?” The beast giggled uncontrollably. “Oh this is too good! After all those years he tormented himself he finally had you and then sent you away, he’s a bigger fool than I ever could have hoped for!”

Emma’s brows furrowed in confusion. “What do you mean all those years?”

“Enough chit chat!” He shouted then clicked his fingers and Emma collapsed in a heap onto the ships deck accompanied by the horrified gasps of her crew members.

Graham looked down at his hand and opened it to look at the necklace Emma gave him, holding the pendant up to inspect it closer.  “It can’t be…” He squeezed Henry tighter and ran into the forest; he had to get back to the King; too many lives depended on it! He ran as fast as his legs would allow, dodging tree branches and jumping over roots sticking out of the ground. Years as a huntsman served him well navigating his way through the dense forest. The snap of a twig made him stop in his tracks, before he could reach back for his bow a figure immerged from the shadows holding a bow and arrow fully drawn. 

“Don’t even think about it!” The man warned.  “Give me the boy and I’ll let you live!”

Graham slowly backed up. “I can’t let you take him. Lower your weapon! If you shoot me you may harm him as well!”

Baelfire stood his ground. “Then you better hope I’m a good shot!” He raised the bow higher. “Now give me my son!”

 

*

 

Ruby watched from behind a crate on the docks.  She’d decided to follow Graham, just to make sure Emma and Henry got away safely.  It didn’t take her long to track them down once she was in wolf form. She could make out the conversation on the boat clearly with her heightened sense of hearing. Emma was in trouble! She saw the crown being thrown off the ship and landing at Graham’s feet. She had to go back and tell the King before it was too late and Emma was gone forever.  She ran through the forest, to the clearing. “Wolf!” She could hear one of the villagers scream.

“Wait!” Granny came running out from the tents with a red hooded cape in hand and threw it over the wolf.  Ruby stood up “Thanks Granny! I must see the King Immediately, get Robin and Will and come join us!” She ran towards the cliff where Killian remained looking out over his kingdom.  “Your Majesty!” She called out to him.

“I wish to be left alone” He replied without turning around.

“It’s about the Queen…”

He turned around, fury burning in his eyes. “Since when was it permitted to defy your King, I said leave me alone!” his voice a booming crescendo.

Ruby walked up to him fearlessly, her eyes still shone in their wolf form. “Emma was ambushed on her ship by the Dark One. I thought you’d want to know, perhaps I was mistaken…”

As she turned Killian reached out and grabbed her arm tightly, she spun around and flashed him a warning glare making him loosen his grip.  “Where is Henry?” His voice immediately changed to desperation.  At that moment Granny, Robin, and Will joined them. 

“Henry is safe with Graham, I’m going to go now and escort them back safely to us.  The Dark One didn’t want the crown, threw it away in fact, it was the Queen that he wanted! Last I saw of Emma, he had done something, some kind of magic and she was passed out on the deck of her ship.”

Killian’s jaw clenched, his hands fisted by his side. “Go to Graham, bring my son home safe!” She nodded and started towards the forest, transforming into wolf mid-run. He turned to the others.  “Granny, you’re in charge here! Make sure Henry is ok when he returns!” The older woman nodded. “Robin, Will, grab the horses; we ride to the Jolly Roger, now!”

 

*

Ruby followed Graham’s scent until she smelt something else, another man. She slowed down, hearing voices in the distance and crept in their direction.

“…Give me my son!” The man demanded.

Ruby sneered as she slowly and calculatedly approached the man from behind. Graham caught a glimpse of her in the shadows behind Baelfire. “I wouldn’t do that if I were you! There are others in this forest who care for the boy and who would kill to protect him.

Baelfire ginned, “There are no others here.  I’m not a fool! I do not wish to harm him, he is my son and I will be taking him now!”

“His mother has given me instructions regarding the boy, and I will follow her orders, I won’t warn you again, drop your bow if you wish to live!”

“Wrong answer!” Baelfire pulled back his arrow as Ruby leapt onto her prey.  Graham ducked out of the way of the arrow and started running back towards the camp, Baelfire’s screams echoing through the woods.

 

*

 

The three men raced their horses to the docks, ashes still falling from the sky stung their eyes and the stench of burning buildings choked them.  When they reached the docks Killian slid off his horse and ran along the jetty, for a moment Will and Robin were worried he’d throw himself off the end but he stopped frozen in despair at what he saw. The Jolly Roger stood proud on the horizon just slipping from view. They were too late. He’d sent Emma to her doom.

He couldn’t process what he was feeling, his head dropped and tears started flowing, his breathing was staggered as his body convulsed as if it was fighting to express the devastation that his emotions couldn’t.  The King was shaking violently and began to collapse just as Robin got there in time to break his fall. He propped him up against a wooden crate wracking his brain for what to do to help him.  The shaking worsened and eventually Will walked up.

“What do we do?” Robin asked frantically.

Will kneeled down before the King. “Forgive me, your highness” Robin jumped at the cracking sound that came from Will punching the King as hard as he could. The shaking stopped, Killian was slumped unconscious.

“Really?” Robin hissed.  “That was your idea?”

Will shrugged, “thought it would calm him down.” He saw a bucket on the ground and dipped it down into the sea, then bringing it back up threw it on the King, who began spluttering. 

“Emma!” Killian tried to get up.

“Whoa, whoa, your highness, just sit for a moment!” Robin held him down.

“The Queen is gone; we don’t know where he is taking her.” Will said hopelessly.

Killian shook his head.  “Emma always told me to have hope, that is all she has left now, I won’t let her hope be in vain!”

“What do you suggest we do?” Robin asked.

Killian exhaled, “What Emma has been telling me to do all along, and I’m such a fool, why didn’t I listen to her?”

Will and Robin looked at each other. “Killian?” Robin asked his friend, leaving formalities aside.

“It’s time Robin, we need to go back to Merlin, I have been incomplete for too long.  I need my heart back, and we need to pray to the gods that it is enough to save her!”

Robin stared at his best friend in disbelief then his face broke into a smile and he stood and helped his friend up.  “It’s about bloody time, your highness!”

“Will, go get Graham and Ruby and bring them to Merlin, once I am whole again we will leave from there to go find Emma, I will need my best people with me!”

“Yes your majesty!”

 

*

When Graham, Ruby and Henry arrived at the campsite Granny ran out to greet them with Ruby’s hooded cloak.

“Henry!” She shouted.

“Here!” Graham whispered “He’s asleep” He gently handed the boy to her. “It is of the utmost importance that I speak to the King, it’s about Queen Emma!”

“He left with Robin to seek Merlin to return his heart” Will interrupted, just arriving from the docks “He wants me to bring you and Ruby to him”

“Then we must go, there is no time to lose!” Graham insisted.

*

 

Robin and Killian rode all night into the next kingdom of Camelot not stopping or slowing until they reached the familiar cabin in the middle of the woods. The morning sunlight washed over them, covering their surroundings with a warm golden glow and for the first time in years Killain felt a determination and drive pulsing through his veins. He knew what he had to face next but the need to save Emma overrode any fear lingering.   They dismounted their horses and tied them outside; wisps of smoke floating up from the chimney indicated that Merlin was home. Killian raised his hand to the door but before he could knock it was opened by an elderly man with a long white beard wearing a floor length burgundy gown slightly tarnished with ash.  Merlin smiled at the king “I’ve been expecting you, so she finally convinced you to replace your heart? I was hoping she would.”

Killian’s mouth dropped open “Do you know Emma?”

The wizard shook his head, “I know of her, I know she is of great importance and holds the fate of us all in her hands.”

“I don’t understand.”

Merlin grinned and led the king and Robin inside his house, “Why don’t we start by you telling me why you’re here.”

“Emma has been taken by the Dark One and I need to go after her but I’ll need your help. It’s my fault, I sent her away, I was informed the Dark One was in search of the Middlemist crown, he had one of his pawns steal it, I thought it was me and my kingdom he was after, that sending Emma away would keep her safe, especially since he had the crown…but it was Emma he wanted all along, once he had her he threw the crown away…it just doesn’t make sense; why go after the crown in the first place when he wanted the Queen?” Killian asked, frustrated.

“Because he didn’t know he wanted the Queen, not until he had the crown…of course…so it is true!” Realisation dawned on the old man’s face. “You will find your wife Killian; you already have everything you need to find her; your heart and her crown!”

Killian dropped his head, “I don’t have the crown…I don’t even know where it is!”

“Why don’t we begin by returning your heart? I have faith the rest will fall into place. Love is a powerful thing, but true love is the most powerful magic of all, once you have your heart nothing will keep you from finding your Queen!” The wizard smiled at the king.

“How do you know I love her? What if it doesn’t work?”

“I didn’t know until you arrived here, but _you_ know, why else would you come back for your heart?”

“But…how? Without my heart…”

“Yes, it’s true, without your heart you haven’t had the passion or the pull that draws you to her like a magnetic force but you still have your soul and your soul longs for her, it’s more subtle than the heart but a part of your being and an vital part at that! The urge to protect her, to make her happy, to spend time with her; that was your soul trying to tell you what your heart couldn’t.”

“So what, you’re saying Emma and I are soulmates?”

“Something like that!” He answered ambiguously.

Robin cleared his throat, reminding the two men he was still standing there.  “With all due respect I think time is of the essence and we should really be getting on with this!”

“Ok, I’m ready!” Killian said determinedly.

Merlin walked over to an old padlocked chest. He slid a wand out from his sleeve and whispered something over it, the lock popped open and the man heaved the heavy lid up and reached in pulling out a small wooden box with an intricate design carved into the sides, he whispered over it waving his wand again then opened the box.  Killian saw his heart lying there glowing red.  Merlin lifted it out and stood before Killian, “Now I have to warn you, this is going to hurt, in more ways than one!”

Killian gritted his teeth, bracing himself. “Do it!”


	10. The Lost Princess Found

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm finding this my most challenging fic yet but also the most rewarding. Thanks for your comments, they mean so much to me. Now lets get that heart back in its rightful place!

The Lost Princess Found

 

The first thing he felt was pain; blinding pain like a hot poker stabbed into his chest. Clenching his fists he cried out in agony as convulsions rippled through his body, coming into contact with the floor he realised he must have fallen onto all fours. No longer in control of his body he curled up into a ball writhing in torment.  Everything was dark, or maybe he couldn’t open his eyes, it was hard to tell because as his chest dulled into a throbbing reminder of what he’d just done all he could focus on was a memory playing on the back of his eyelids so vivid he was sure he was living it again. An infant screaming, being ripped from his arms while his Father tried to attack the beast with his sword, only succeeding in being knocked out. Liam pulling him back as he tried to go after her, screaming her name over and over “Emma!” The horror and despair clawed at his chest “no, no, no!” he whimpered.

Killian tried to wake from the nightmare and somewhat succeeded as the scene became smaller and smaller as if he was being lifted away in the sky only to be dropped next to his mother’s bed.  The air was thick with silence and as he looked at his mother’s lifeless body he was overwhelmed with sadness; it was the weight that struck him, how could a feeling of complete emptiness feel so heavy on his soul. His mother was gone.

 In the blink of an eye he found himself as an older lad in his father’s bedroom where the servants had laid him after finding the king swinging from the ceiling. Killian felt numb but his body was shivering, Liam’s hand rested on his little brother’s shoulder trying in vain to offer some sort of comfort. Abandonment settled over him like a dark cloud, no sooner could he take in the gruesome scene before he was falling down a dark pit landing on board his old navy ship; his eyes dropped down to see Milah lying limp in his arms, the colour gone from her face and her eyes dull, his heart constrict then flinched when he heard the eerie cackle of the Dark One ringing in his ears. He clung to her lifeless body willing it back to life, this time devastation gave birth to rage.

It started as a spark and quickly caught into a flame that engulfed his soul turning it black, and burning him from the inside out. He gritted his teeth to prevent screaming. Yet again as quickly as he found himself there he was whisked away his body being pulled as if someone tied a rope around his waist and was pulling him with all their might. He was in a tavern, drunk, when Robin found him and sobered him up instantly with the news that his brother and sister-in-law had died.  Now the pain was new, and it was just as unbearable as he feared it would be; Liam, his brother and best friend, the man who had practically raised him when they became orphans. Liam was gone and it was there, filling every crevice of his heart, mind, and soul; it was the worst feeling yet, worse than the despair, sadness, abandonment, and vengeance – loneliness.

Killian Jones was alone in this world; everyone who had loved him had died, including that tiny child he was betrothed to. There was no doubt in his mind that he was cursed, was the princess’s fate sealed the day her father bound her future to his? He sobbed, crying out for his brother, he’d wasted years chasing after The Dark One, years he could have spent with Liam helping him rule Aaralyn, years of memories he would never have because he’d allowed vengeance to consume him.

///

“What’s happening to him?” Robin cried anxiously, watching his friend roll on the floor calling out in pain.

“He and his heart have some catching up to do – he’ll be ok” Merlin answered.

Robin wasn’t convinced, he could make out muttering, Milah and Liam’s names, he couldn’t understand the rest, Killian’s body was shaking and his eyes had rolled to the back of his head, he looked possessed. Robin grimaced forcing himself to look away. Suddenly the violent shaking stopped and he was whispering her name, so faintly it was almost impossible to make out but Robin knew it was Emma he was speaking to.

///

A brilliant light cut through the darkness radiating heat that warmed his shivering body to its core, he saw her, his salvation, Emma Swan. More than that, he _felt_ her, he could feel her love pouring over him like a balm soothing every scar and wound.  Her porcelain skin glowed gloriously and he soaked it all in from the dimple in her chin, to her strong cheekbones, to her arched brow and mischievous glint in her emerald eyes. Suddenly the loneliness faded, the sadness lessened, and the vengeance was pushed aside, he reached out to stroke her cheek, tucking a strand of golden hair behind her ear; she smiled and he knew; he’d been dead inside for all this time and Emma Swan had brought him back to life.  He loved her, and the intensity of that love burned fiercely chasing away the darkness inside that had haunted him for so long. “Emma” he whispered her name and as quickly as she had appeared she was gone, replaced by that all too familiar cackle of the Dark One.

Killian gasped for breath as his eyes flew open; standing above him were Merlin and Robin, the old wizard smiling knowingly and Robin looking horrified at what he’d just witnessed.

“Killian, are you ok?” Robin kneeled down by the prince, his voice laced with concern.

Killian let his friend help him up then grabbed robin’s shoulder “We need to go save Emma, now!” then turning to Merlin he asked “How do we find her?”

“The same way the Dark One did, using a locator spell, all you need is an object of hers; he used the crown.” The old man answered, peering at Killian waiting for the truth to sink in.

“But that makes no sense? Emma was with the crown, she was wearing it! Why would he steal it just for it to lead him straight back to her?” Robin asked

Merlin smiled, “Perhaps he was looking for a previous owner?”

Killian couldn’t make sense of Merlin’s riddles and was just about to ask him to stop and just tell them what the bloody hell was going on but before he could open his mouth the door flew open. Will, Graham, and Ruby stumbled in.

“Your Majesty, you have to see this!” Graham rushed over to Killian placing the silver chain into his hand, “It is the Queen’s, she gave it to me before she was taken and told me to give it to Henry; she said it was all she had left of her parents…but that would mean…”

Killian opened his hand and lifted the necklace up to examine it, it was a long silver chain with a large pendant; it was an intricate silver star with a swan in its centre. “The Misthaven Star” Killian gasped “I’ve seen this necklace before…but…it’s not possible!”

“Where did you see it?” Robin asked getting increasingly frustrated that he seemed to be in the dark about everything.

“On the neck of an infant, many years ago…a parting gift from her father.”

“The Swan Princess?” Robin asked.

“Aye” Killian shook his head in disbelief; the pieces were starting to fall into place.

“She’s alive?” Ruby gasped.

Killian turned to Merlin “The Dark One wasn’t looking for Emma Nolan or even Captain Emma Swan…” Ruby and Will shared a confused glance, how many names did Queen Emma have? Killian continued “He was looking for the Swan Princess, the crown’s true owner, only he discovered something he never expected…”

“What?” Will asked.

“…oh he must have revelled in my folly; I can only imagine his delight at the irony…”

 “What irony?” Ruby demanded.

“Queen Emma…” Graham said quietly “…is the Swan Princess”

Killian bowed his head and Merlin nodded.  The weight of their situation hung heavy above their heads.  Killian stormed out the house, slamming the door behind him.  They could hear him shouting outside followed by the clatter of pots and baskets being smashed and thrown around. Everyone in the room looked up at Robin expectantly.  Sighing in resignation he said, “I’ll go talk to him then.”

 

*

 

Emma awoke to a dull ache in her back and shoulders, her eyes brought into focus the railing of her ship, and the helm in the distance; she was tied to the mast of The Jolly Roger. All around her the crew were scurrying silently working at the ship checking the riggings, scrubbing the deck and moving barrels around.  The wind in her face and steady rocking of the ship told her they were sailing, though it was too dark to see what was beyond the railing of her ship.  She heard his boots scraping along the wooden deck as he approached her. Raising her chin she looked up at him defiantly.

“Hello dearie, you’re awake!”

“What do you want from me?” She demanded with a fearless resolve.

“Oh my, feisty one aren’t we?”

Her eyes narrowed and jaw set.

He leaned forward and grinned, flashing his yellow teeth, his scaly skin reflecting like broken glass. “How about you tell me where Baelfire is?”

“We parted ways some time ago” Emma feigned indifference but her mind was in overdrive _“What does he want with Bae? If he is the buyer for the crown, he got it, what more could he need from him?”_

The Dark One sneered “But you saw him tonight, tell me what became of him!”

Emma’s brows furrowed “Last I saw him he stole my crown, which you had in your possession so it seems to me of the two of us, _you_ were the last to see him!”

Her words resonated with him. He looked at her suspiciously then turned around and walked to her first mate Smee. He twirled his hand theatrically and said “Pirate, the ship is yours! Don’t come looking for us!”  Walking back to Emma he leaned in menacingly, “Let’s slip into something a little more comfortable”.  He clicked his fingers and they disappeared in a cloud of purple smoke, reappearing in a dark dungeon with bars separating them, Emma spun around she was in a cell, he was outside grinning at her. 

All patience escaped her, “Why don’t you just tell me what you want?” she demanded, tired of his riddles and games.

“I want you right where you are, locked up away from everyone where you can’t cause me any trouble!”

Emma didn’t understand. “Why don’t you just kill me?”

“Now where would be the fun in that” he taunted. “Oh and don’t count on your experience as a pirate to get you out of here, it’s locked with blood magic, only a blood relative of mine can open it!”

Emma’s eyes widened “Baelfire…that’s why you asked about him…he’s your son!”

For the first time Emma saw the Dark One falter, his expression betraying him. He immediately recovered “It matters little now that you know, once I find him, I’ll make sure he doesn’t try to help you.”

Panic gripped her heart like a vice; what if Baelfire told his father he suspected Henry was his son. Henry and Killian could both be in danger! She tried to stay calm, “What will you do to him, to Baelfire?”

“That’s none of your concern!” With that her captor left in his signature puff of purple smoke.

 

*

It didn’t take Robin long to find his friend outside; hidden in the shadows Killian was slumped down at the bottom of a tree; his knees to his chest and head in his hands.  The leaves and twigs on the ground softly crunched underfoot as Robin approached the King. 

“How can one man make so many mistakes in his life?” Killian whispered to the ground.

“Aye, you’ve made a right cock up of everything, mate.  So how about we go fix it now?”

“She told me she love me and I sent her away, I said I’d never love her…those were my last words, Robin, she doesn’t know…wherever she is she is alone and doesn’t know that I love her.  I broke her heart because I was too scared to return mine to my bloody chest.”

Robin sat down next to Killian “You can’t change what you’ve done, but we can find her and you can tell her how you feel, then once we rescue the Queen you can spend the rest of your life making it up to her, loving her the way she deserves to be loved.”

Killain looked up shaking his head.  “I can’t expect her to take me back after how I’ve treated her but you’re right, we can save her, I can beg her forgiveness, the rest will be up to her.”

Robin slapped his back then stood up and held his hand out for the King “Then let’s save the Queen!”

They walked back into Merlin’s house to find the others still reeling from the shock that Queen Emma is the Swan Princess and the seriousness of their current situation.  They lifted their heads to look at Robin and Killian.

Killian cleared his throat “In the light of current events it is imperative that we find Queen Emma and free her from the Dark One.  We cannot rest until the she is safe; then we will figure out our next move.” He turned to Merlin, “Can you use Emma’s necklace to do a locator spell?”

The old man nodded and held out his hand.  Killian rubbed the pendant between his thumb and forefinger, memorising every detail before reluctantly handing it over.

“Don’t worry, I know it’s all you have of hers, but it won’t leave your sight.” The old man gently assured him.

With that the wizard pulled out an old dusty book from a shelf above his table and opened it with a thud.  “Let me see, L…Laughing spell…Leeches…Lightning curse…Location spell…here it is!” He laid the necklace on the table and waved his hand over it muttering what sounded like gibberish. The necklace began to tremble as it sprang to life, and then slowly rose into the air glowing bright blue. It only hovered for a moment before gliding out the door while they all stood watching in wonder. 

“What now?” Will asked.

“I suggest you follow it!” Merlin urged them.

Killian took the lead hurrying out the front door, climbing on his horse and galloping after the blue glowing haze in the distance, his companions close behind him.

 

*

Emma woke on the hard ground with a groan.  Her eyes slowly adjusted to the light, bringing with them the realisation that this wasn’t just a bad dream. Aaralyn was gone; she was separated from her husband and son, and trapped in The Dark One’s…well whatever this place was. That woke her up; her fingers stroked the ground beneath her, dirt. She jumped up and walked to her prison walls to inspect them, her hands drifted across the rough bumpy stone; it was natural, like she was in a cave.  Her eyes moved along the wall looking for any sort of loose stone or light, following with her hands to try and find anything, a change in temperature, moisture, or even a draft – nothing.

She sighed then turned to the front of her cell and wrapping her fingers around the bars, they were thick iron, there was no lock on the door, just a large handle, she pushed her arm through the bars and wrapped it round so her hand could grip it and turn – nothing.  “Obviously Emma, you knew it wouldn’t be that easy!” she scolded herself.  It suddenly struck her that she could see, but there were no lights in her cell, her gaze lifted and she saw she was in some sort of dark cave but at the end there was an opening allowing some light in.  She listened carefully, holding her breath.  Birds, she could hear birds…she was in the forest perhaps?

It wasn’t much to go on but it was something.  Killian would come for her, she was sure of it. And when he did she needed to do whatever she could to help him find her, but in the meantime what she needed was a plan.  She slumped to the floor thinking; the only way she could get out was Baelfire, she would need to tell Killian to find him and convince him to help her escape.  That wasn’t going to be easy…

That moment purple smoke signalled her captor’s return, “Good mornin’ dearie!” he smirked.  He was holding a bowl in his hand. “I come bearing gifts…well breakfast to be exact.”

“I didn’t realise breakfast came with the room” she muttered sarcastically, though her rumbling stomach gave her away.

“I’m feeling benevolent. The tides have turned in my favour and I have some good news…I’ve just learned your only chance of escape has been…devoured, so to speak…anyway, enjoy your last meal and your final days rotting away in this cave.”

Emma stood level with him staring straight into his dark eyes, the eyes that wrought fear in so many yet did nothing to her.  She didn’t fear him in the slightest, he hadn’t killed her; the famous Dark One who had slain thousands without a second thought hadn’t so much as laid a finger on her, why? She reached out to him and he took a step back, she saw it, he’d dropped his guard and she saw it, clear as day despite how fleeting it was – The Dark One was afraid of her!

Feeling a new boldness build inside her she spoke in a cold, quiet, yet authoritative, voice “They will come for me and I will get out of here and when I do there will be nowhere for you to hide.  I will find your weakness and I will kill you!”

He waved his hand over the bowl and it magically appeared in her cell.  “Don’t count on it princess, you are trapped here forever, there is no magic that can break a blood magic enchantment – none!” he hissed, wrapping his gruesome tongue around the last word.  “Let them come, they won’t be able to set you free, and what then? So your precious King may come visit you but for how long? How long will he make the trip, bring you supplies, and entertain you before he gets bored or distracted or old?  You think your love will sustain with these bars between you? Your parents will be frozen in time forever as their punishment for hiding you from me; eternally in torment wondering why you never came for them. Did you die? Did you forget about them? They will never know. Your husband is weak, he’s no match for me, he’s tried for years to kill me but he is too focused on himself to ever succeed. I’m afraid, Princess Emma, your story is over.” 

With a click of his fingers he left her for good.

*

 

Killian, Robin, Ruby, Graham, and Will rode through the forest following the enchanted necklace for hours; they were miles from Camelot and into the next land.  They hadn’t dared stop in case they lost track of the necklace, Killian was beginning to wonder how many days ride away Emma was when it slowed down to a stop, hovering in a clearing. The King got down from his horse and carefully approached the necklace, suspended in the air as if on an invisible thread. Just when he was eye level with the jewellery it started to twitch back to life and shot towards the forest, Killian ran after it, leaving his horse and the others behind. It finally came to a stop at the entrance of a dark cave then slowly floated inside.

Carefully, he pulled out his sword and entered the cave, blinking while his eyes adjusted to the dim light.

 

*

 

She heard running and heavy breathing followed by slow careful steps. Emma rose from the ground and walked into the centre of her cell. Tilting her head to the side and straining her eyes she could just make out the silhouette of a man walking into the cave with a familiar stride. She’d imagined this moment, dreamed of it so many times she wasn’t sure if this was real or not.  She didn’t care, she missed him, and even if he didn’t love her she wanted nothing more than to see his face again.

 As he came closer he slowed down, shadows covered his face but she knew it was him even before she heard his voice in a breathless whisper “Emma!”

“Killian” She didn’t move, she wanted to reach out to him but his parting words echoed in her mind, was he here out of a feeling of obligation or guilt? “You came after me?”

He wasn’t stopping, he continued towards her cell slowly and gradually his features came into view; his unruly black hair, pixie ears, stubble kissed jaw, and those piercing blue eyes glistening with emotion.

“Emma” he whispered again, his words completely escaped him when he saw her face full of uncertainty, hating that he’d made her feel that way.

He wrapped his hand around the bars of her cell, not breaking eye contact, there was something different – _he_ was different. She walked towards him until they were inches apart her hands on the bars next to his. His eyes were soft and to her surprise she watched a tear escape and followed its path down his cheek and falling on her hand. Her eyes darted back to his.

“I love you Emma” He said hoarsely starting to shake. “I love…”

Emma pressed her lips against his cutting him off. She reached her hand through to the bars to hold his head to hers while he slipped his hands around her waist. Their lips parted as they gently rested their foreheads together; standing there with just the sound of their breathing she closed her eyes and laid her hand gently on his chest.  A sharp inhale left her lips when she felt it, the steady rhythmic beat beneath her trembling fingers.  Her body went limp as she crumbled into tears, his grip around her waist tightened keeping her upright until she steadied herself.

“What made you change your mind?” She asked, her voice still choked.

“I heard you were captured by The Dark One, I had to find you, I had a feeling my heart would lead the way.” He smiled lovingly “And it did!”

She placed her hand over his heart again. “Does it hurt?”

“It did” he laid his hand over hers “what hurt most was the realisation I’d sent you away…those things I said Emma…”

“It wasn’t you.” She forgave him. He had his heart back, he was complete and he loved her; Emma was bursting with happiness.

“I thought you and Henry would be safer away from me…”

“How many times have I told you we are stronger as a team?” She lightly scolded him.

“Aye, I’m an idiot, I know.”

Emma took his other hand and brought it through the bars to her lips. “I’m just glad your heart is back in your chest. How is Henry?”

“He’s safe! You can see for yourself once I get you out of here…”

Killian started shaking the handle, when it wouldn’t turn he raised his sword and smashed it against it but the door didn’t move “there must be a way to…”

“Killian…you can’t” She insisted “It’s locked with an enchantment, it’s blood magic, only a blood relation of The Dark One’s can open it.”

“I don’t suppose he left his family tree lying around?”

Emma shook her head “we don’t need it! Baelfire is his son! If you can find him before he does perhaps…”

“Emma”

His face grew serious, the colour draining from his cheeks. “What?”

“Baelfire is dead”

“What…how?” she gasped.

“He ambushed Graham in the woods, he was trying to take Henry and Graham wouldn’t give up the boy, Ruby came to their rescue.  Graham tried to warn him but he didn’t believe him. Ruby saw a threat and she dealt with it…I’m sorry Emma, they didn’t know…they still don’t know that he is…”

Emma reached out and squeezed his arm, the answer to their dilemma striking them both at the same time.  Their eyes widened – Henry!

“Henry is…” Killian started but was interrupted by Emma shaking her head. 

She knew where he was going with this; it was too dangerous! She also didn’t know if The Dark One had means of listening to what was said in his dungeon.  The fact that he hadn’t appeared suggested that he didn’t know Killian was there; then again, he’d said it himself, Killian was no threat, he couldn’t open Emma’s cell.  She looked frantically at her husband then shifted her eyes around the room trying to indicate to him that The Dark One had spies everywhere.  She had to make sure he understood how dangerous this could be for Henry.

“You shouldn’t be here right now, he could return any second. Henry needs you, and he should have at least one of his parents with him!” Her eyes widened, pleading with Killian to understand it was more important now than ever that people believed Henry was his son.  “One day, when he is older, he will do great things, I know it! But you shouldn’t be wasting time here that you could be spending with him.”

The sadness in Killian’s eyes showed he understood. “I’ll do everything in my power to be the father he deserves”

“I know you will” she smiled, kissing his hand again then gently nestling her cheek against it.

He swallowed back the lump in his throat. Fate was cruel, if Henry was the only one who could open the door it meant waiting; waiting until he was old enough and keeping him and his secret safe until then.  It also meant waiting until he and Emma could be together.

“I’ll have Ruby stay here with you; she can hunt and cook keeping you fed and watered and keep you company.  I will come visit you whenever I can!”

“How far am I from…from home?”

“Two days ride”

“That’s a long trip…” she said thoughtfully.

He lifted her chin so she was looking at him. “I’d go to the ends of the earth for you”

“I like this new Killian with his heart!” she giggled.

Her laughter was like sweet music. He pressed his forehead against hers again closing his eyes. “I have so many regrets Emma”

“shhhh” she soothed him “We can’t change the past, promise me you won’t lose hope!”

“I promise” he whispered “After all this time; I can’t believe it was you.”

Emma furrowed her brows and pulled back “what was me?”

Killian’s jaw dropped. “He didn’t tell you?”

“Tell me what?”

“Emma, I just found out after I put my heart back…I was trying to figure out a way to find you and Graham brought me this…” he reached into his pocket and pulled something out.

“My necklace?”

“Do you know what this is?” He pointed to the pendant.

“A swan…that’s where I got my name from…I don’t understand…”

“Yes it’s a swan, but behind it is the Misthaven star”

Emma stared blankly.

“Emma, Misthaven is where I’m from…where you’re from; your father gave you this!”

“How do you know that?”

“Because I saw him give it to you”

She dropped her hands and took a step back from him shaking her head. “I don’t understand”

“Emma…you were that child, you’re the Swan Princess. I watched your father, the King, put that necklace around your neck the day we took you away.  I looked at it while I held you in my arms in that carriage.  It’s forever burned in my memory.”

“But I thought you said she died!”

“I thought she had! I thought you had.” He corrected himself.  “You are the crown princess of Misthaven and the only one who can break the sleeping curse they’ve been under all these years.”

She should have been overwhelmed by her situation, by the fact that so many people relied on her while she was trapped in this cage.  She should have been angry for the childhood she was made to suffer trapped in that witches tower all because of The Dark One and his evil plan.  She should have felt saddened by her predicament but all she could think about was her parents.  They hadn’t abandoned her; they’d tried to save her.

“You knew my parents?”

“Aye, I knew them well and loved them as if they were my own family!”

 All those years she felt alone there was a whole kingdom praying for her safe return, there was a little boy grieving her, a loss he would carry with him into adulthood. Killian didn’t start loving her when he put his heart back in his chest; he’d loved her his whole life. That thought alone filled her with such warmth and comfort she had no space left in her heart for anger or fear.

“Thank you” she whispered.

He cocked his eyebrow as a question.

“For loving me all this time” she answered.

“Our parents may have matched us but we found each other and fell in love with each other on our own.”

“Well you said yourself that you were destined to be with that princess”

He reached up and cupped her cheek “I was destined to be with you” he leaned in a kissed her sweetly then added “and that is what gives me hope and that is why I know we will overcome this!”


	11. Breaking The Bonds Of Blood Magic

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I post updates on my progress on my twitter @librarybelle1

**Breaking The Bonds Of Blood Magic**

 

(Almost 8 months later)

 

Zeus galloped through the forest with all the determination of a war horse charging into battle; running at full momentum along the path he’d become so accustomed to these past months. Not far behind, Graham’s horse, Macintosh, followed suit, his rider cracking the reins and kicking his heels with a loud “Yah!” 

The two steeds zipped through the trees as Killian and Graham bobbed up and down ducking out of the way of low branches.  Killian was a man on a mission; once a month since discovering her there he’d made the journey across two kingdoms to the isolated cave hidden away in the middle of the dense unnamed forest where his wife was held.  This time, however, his heart felt heavier with each mile they drew closer to her, it was 4 days before their son celebrated his first birthday, an occasion he knew Emma was distraught she’d miss.

Knowing how hard this would be for her only added to Killian’s sense of urgency in getting to his Queen.  Hearing the sound of running water he knew they were only about an hour away and approaching a river; a good spot to let the horses rest for a moment and have a drink, it was also a favourite stop off for him since dotted along the river bank grew Middlemist flowers, picking a bunch to take to Emma each visit had become somewhat of a tradition, a reminder of the vows they made each other surrounded by the same flowers the day before their wedding.  Reaching down he gathered  a large bundle of them in his hand, grabbing a piece of string from his saddle bag to tie them up and fasten them to the back of the saddle where the least amount of damage could befall them before they reached Queen Emma’s hands.  Graham smiled knowingly watching the care taken by his King when it came to anything for the Queen, from the same wild flowers he stopped to pick on each journey to the letters he carefully penned and sealed that Graham often delivered in person while Killian was fulfilling his Kingly duties back with the people of Aaralyn.  The huntsman admired his King’s care and consideration with all things concerning his wife, a concept he now understood too well as a special bond had begun to form between him and Ruby during his visits with and on behalf of the King.

Killian lifted his head to Graham and nodded, signalling that they should carry on with their journey.  The King was usually quiet while travelling to and from Emma; Graham was used to it by now. The anxiousness to see his wife on the ride there and then the despair at having to leave her behind for another month each time they rode home didn’t make him much of a travelling companion but Graham didn’t mind, he couldn’t imagine the pain of seeing your love behind bars uncertain of when or if they could ever be in your arms again. At least he got to spend time with Ruby, he picked a single Middlemist flower and tucked it in the buttonhole on his leather riding coat before jumping on Macintosh and following Killian.

 

They weren’t far from their destination when Graham abruptly pulled in his reins whispering “whoa” and bringing his horse to a halt; Killian followed suit.  The two men stood their ground in complete silence scanning their surroundings and straining their ears for any movement or sign that they were not alone.  As far as Killian was concerned the forest around them was silent but he learned long ago to trust Graham’s instincts when it came to the mysterious inner workings of the forest and its inhabitants.

Graham on the other hand could hear a symphony ringing in his ears; the gentle breeze drifting through the leaves, the flutter of dragonfly wings dancing around the ferns below their horses legs, the whispers of forest nymphs giggling with each other as if they were in on a secret joke and he was the punchline. He could hear tiny feet scurrying away, a vole perhaps or a mouse, what were they running from? He lifted his eyes directly in front of him just in time to see the faintest glimmer in the bushes ahead, cloaked in the shadows of the dense undergrowth.  He slowly reached behind him and lifted his bow, then reaching for an arrow he positioned it and cradling the end between his two fingers he slowly and steadily pulled back ready to fire. Killian saw him and did the same, waiting for Grahams signal.

The huntsman’s eyes locked on those shining back at him and suddenly he dropped his bow.

“Don’t shoot!” he warned Killian.  “It’s Ruby”

A grey wolf slowing slinked out of the shadows standing proud before them, she tilted her head then grunted at them and turned to run back through the forest.

“She wants us to follow her, it’s safe to go.” He told his King.

They led their horses, who were still reluctant to chase after a wolf even after all the times they’d done this, through the last leg of their journey.  It wasn’t long before they came to the make shift camp Ruby had called home these past 8 months. A pot boiled on one open fire while two rabbits cooked on a spit over another.  They slid down from their horses and tied them to a tree giving them an apple each to enjoy while Killian removed their saddles and Graham walked over to where Ruby’s red cloak was hanging and draped it over the wolf returning Ruby to her human form. 

She looked up at him slyly “You’re getting harder to surprise”

“I’m learning you tricks”

“Not all my tricks, huntsman” She walked over to Killian, looking behind her to give Graham a wink.  Her demeanour changed when she reached the King; bowing respectfully, she gave him her report. 

“Still no sign of the Dark One; I’ve watched these woods, become accustomed to the creatures that live here and there don’t appear to be any who are spies of his.  No humans venture here except for you, and Emma has confirmed that he hasn’t appeared in her cell.  It would seem that he has really left her here to rot knowing that there is no way for us to open her cell and free her without his blood.”

Killian nodded. “Thank you Ruby, I’m indebted to you for staying here with her…”

“And how are we with that … you know, the plan to defeat the Dark One and make him release her?” Ruby asked anxiously.

“I’ve told you before, I know how to free Emma; I just need time.”

“Forgive me, your Majesty, but how much more time are you planning on taking?” Her boldness didn’t surprise Killian, Ruby had always been feisty and impatient, but he knew that her concern lay with the Queen not herself.

He offered her a sympathetic smile, “As little as possible, but there are more lives at stake here, Emma understands that, she knows the situation we find ourselves in, you’re just going to have to trust Emma and I to know when the time is right; there has been a shift of power in the realms these past few months and I hope things will sway in our favour.”

The Queen’s maid sighed, it wasn’t the answer she was hoping for, the King still kept his cards close to his chest but his words carried hope and that was what she would hold onto for now.

“How is she?” His voice was thick with concern.

Ruby sighed “She is strong, determined, she doesn’t want me to see that being locked up in there is getting to her but I know it is, she calls out for you in her sleep.  I bring her food three times a day but she barely eats and is still getting thinner and her skin, untouched by the sun, is getting paler.  I’m not trying to cause you to worry; I just wanted you to be prepared for what you are going to see.”

“Thank you Ruby, I appreciate your honesty. I’ll not keep her waiting any longer.”

“In that case let me wrap up your dinner.” She turned to the fires and filled a basket with rabbit stew, fresh bread and wine Killian and Graham just brought with them, some fruit, and a bottle of water.  Handing the basket over to Killian he nodded his thanks, picked up his bag and slung it over his shoulder, and started the quarter mile walk to Emma’s cave where he’d spend the night.

 

*

 

It was up there with one of her all-time favourite sounds, right next to Henry’s happy gurgling, the waves crashing on the shore, and Killian calling her ‘luv’; the sound of his steady strong footsteps echoing through the cave filled her heart and lifted her spirits.  She jumped up from where she had been curled up reading by candlelight and rushed to the bars.  Her face shone with joy when his full figure emerged from the shadows, the dim light revealing his look of relief mixed with longing.  His eyes sparkled excitedly as he leaned in, whispering her name into their kiss, then pulling back and resting his forehead against hers. “I missed you” It wasn’t much of a confession, he told her every time he visited but it was as true today as it was any of the previous times.  His heart, body, and soul missed his Emma. The iron bars now separating them was better than miles but still offered little comfort.  He stepped back so he could look at her properly, Ruby was right, she’d lost weight, her cheek bones were even more defined than usual and her collar bone protruded from her deathly white skin, rising and falling with each breath. The dark circles around her eyes were testimony to her lack of sleep, he wondered if the same nightmares that tormented him at night haunted her too?

“I missed you too.” Her eyes glistened but no tears fell, he knew she was being strong for him; he reached out to touch her cheek.  “How’s Henry?” She asked, quickly changing the subject to her other love.

“I will fill you in on everything over dinner.” He grinned, laying out the food and drinks Ruby had prepared for them, he watched her engulf her food, his presence obviously lifting her mood enough for her to regain her appetite. Once he was happy she’d eaten a fair portion he started telling her of Henry’s adventures, his first steps just the other day, his first word, ‘bye’, Emma beamed with pride hearing about him saying ‘mama’ and ‘dada’ as well.

“But how does he know who I am?” She asked quietly, her face dropping.

“Because…I made him one of these…” Killian pulled some pieces of parchment from his bag, the first one he handed Emma was a picture he’d drawn with charcoals of her standing on a cliff looking at sea, her hair blowing in the wind, in the distance on the water was the Jolly Roger framed by the setting sun.

“It’s beautiful!” Emma gasped, admiring her husband’s handy work. 

“Keep it! Henry has his own one in his room; he looks at it when I tell him bedtime stories about Captain Swan the fearless pirate who sails the seven seas and her swashbuckling adventures.” He raised his hand theatrically in the air.

Emma giggled.  “And what do you know about my days as a pirate?”

“Well…” He scratched behind his ear “I use a little artistic licence with my tales but you and the Jolly Roger are always the protagonists, you’re his hero, Swan!”

She smiled, glancing down at the drawing again, “Thank you…he really looks at this picture and says ‘mama’?”

“Aye, I’m still trying to teach him ‘Jolly Roger’ but you know, that’s a mouthful for a lad who only knows three words!”

Her heart was full, her son knew who she was, even if he was too young to understand the stories, he recognised her face. 

Killian handed her another sketch, this one was of him and her holding Henry as a baby that day they presented him for the first time to the kingdom. “I copied this one from the painting the royal artist made that day.  I thought you’d like a reminder of simpler times…”

“I suppose they were simpler times…though they didn’t feel so simple back then, I do remember feeling very happy that day.  When Henry was born it was the first time I felt part of a family, you started staying with us.  I’ve never slept as peacefully as I did knowing you were beside me and Henry was in his cot at the foot of our bed.”

Killian dropped his head “Even though I didn’t have my heart, being there with you and Henry just felt right, like it was where I was supposed to be, I can’t explain it.”

He handed her the last drawing, it was of a portrait of Henry, his chubby face filled the piece of parchment, her husband really was an exceptional artist; he’d even managed to capture the mischievous twinkle in her son’s eye.  She gently traced the outline of his face with her fingers. “He’s grown up so fast. I remember you telling me you could draw, I didn’t realise you were this talented!”

“It’s not really a useful skill for a King…” He shrugged off her complement, secretly thrilled that she liked her present so much.

“Well speaking of useless skills for Royalty, I have something for you to take back to Henry for his birthday...” she walked to the back of her cell and picked up a small wooden box and carried it over to Killian.  “I had to measure the gap between the bars to make sure I didn’t make the box too big to slip through to you, I would have liked to have made him a bigger one but…”  Her voice trailed off as she watched Killian inspecting the box.

“You made this?” He sounded impressed. 

Emma rolled her eyes “Yes…but that’s just the box, the gift is inside!”

There was an audible gasp when he opened this lid; inside was a beautifully carved wooden ship, he lifted it out running his fingers against the smooth wood, it was complete with sails, rigging, and a mermaid perched on the bow of the ship. “Luv, this is bloody brilliant! Henry is going to adore it!”

“You think so?”  She asked nervously.

He carefully placed the ship back in its box and reached through the bars for her hand, bringing it to his lips. “Your son will love this Emma, I know it!”

It wasn’t much compared to feeling his little arms wrapped about her neck, his chubby face nuzzling into her.  Emma would give anything to see her son again…well almost anything. Killian watched frown lines form on her forehead and already knew what was troubling her.

“Ruby tells me there has been no sign of the Dark One since he left you here 8 months ago, she has no reason to believe he’s even left spies here…maybe I could bring Henry…”

“No!” she interrupted him.  “It’s too dangerous, what’s to say the day you bring him here isn’t the day that the Dark One decides to check up on his prisoner, what if he has ways to keep a watchful eye on me that we don’t know of…magical ways.  I can’t risk Henry’s safety”

Killian sighed, the last thing he wanted was to put Henry in danger but he worried for the boy, to be separated from his mother for so long and at such a young age, it was exactly the kind of childhood they had wanted to protect him from.

“Perhaps there is another way? If I brought something of his, a piece of clothing or his blanket…if I wrapped it around my hand maybe that could let me open the door?”

“It won’t work” Emma shook her head then sunk to the floor in frustration. “It is blood magic; it has to be opened by a blood relative’s touch. A piece of them has to touch the door.”

He kneeled down beside her, his voice soft and full of hope. “I’ll find a way, Emma. But Henry is your son; if you do not want me to bring him here I’ll honour your wishes.”

He settled down next to her on a bed of pillows and blankets, she’d set a similar one up next to him, just the bars between them, he leaned back, one hand resting behind his head, the other one holding hers, fingers intertwined. 

“Is that you here for the night then?”

“Aye, now I’m here, I’ve no interest leaving you until I have to…plus I thought I’d give Ruby and Graham their privacy.”

“Ruby and Graham? They’re…”

“Yeah” He laughed softly, “the wolf and the huntsman…who’d have seen that coming?”

“Says the Prince who married a pirate” She scoffed,

He scooted onto his side so he was facing her, “Aye, you have a point there! Now settle down, luv, and let me tell you about what’s been happening outside this cave.”

Emma snuggled up beside him ready to hear his report.

“Princess Anna of Arendelle, my sister in law, heard of the destruction of our kingdom and has sent 12 ships full of tradesmen and soldiers to help us rebuild Aaralyn and protect us while we build up our own armies, it has been a huge help, especially now we no longer have Camelot behind us.”

“That’s great news Killian; and what about Camelot, what do you plan to do to Arthur for his betrayal?” She asked, pouring them another glass of wine.

“Arthur’s betrayal cuts deeply, we were friends for many years, I don’t know what leverage the Dark One had over him but it must have been bad, I know him well enough to know that he would do anything for Camelot, even if it meant turning his back on a friend.  I have no interest in vengeance, he joined the wrong side in this war and that will catch up with him eventually. I have bigger prey to hunt.  There are rumours of discord between the Evil Queen and the Dark One, the Evil Queen’s armies have been on the move and whispers of war float through the air.  Right now Aaralyn is off the chess board, we are not seen as a threat, and this works in our favour.  If the rumours are true and the two most powerful dark rulers in this realm are about to fight then they will not have time to think about us, we can work undetected, getting stronger every day while they weaken each other.  As soon as I get confirmation that the Dark One is engaged in war I suggest we act, get you out of here and make our way to Misthaven.  If we can break their curse we will have their armies, along with Arendelle, and we can strike the Dark One when while he is weak!”

Emma took a moment to digest everything she’d been told.  “It’s a solid plan Killian.” She nodded. “Try to contact my crew, if they knew it was for me the Jolly Roger would join your navy.  For this plan to work we need to call on all our friends and utilise every resource we have, those who can fight, fight, those who heal need to be with the soldiers, our scholars need to be researching how we can destroy the Dark One.”

“There must be a way, even demons can be killed! I’ll speak to Merlin; see if there is anything else he knows or if he knows of anyone who can help us…”

She shifted in her seat, hesitant to tell Killian her suspicions, doubting them herself. “I think it’s me…I think I can kill him, or at least hurt him…”

He looked up at his wife. “What makes you think that?”

“I reached out to him, when he first locked me in here, and he jumped back, like my touch would hurt him.  I saw fear pass over his eyes, he’s afraid of me, Killian.”

“Now that _is_ interesting! It sheds some light on why he has been so hell bent to find you and imprison you.” He finally felt a surge of hope, Merlin always preached of fate and destiny, two concepts Killian had spent most of his life running from but recent events had changed his perspective. After all these years grieving the death of the swan Princess he’d never stopped to ask himself why the Dark One wanted the child.  Could Emma truly be a threat to him? Was she more than just the key to breaking Misthaven’s curse; was she the one fate had chosen to defeat the Dark One once and for all?

*

The days passed slowly, winter melting into spring; spring growing into summer; slowly brick by brick Aaralyn was starting to resemble its former glory, the port town was restored, housing many navy and trade ships in its harbour.  The market had sprung back to life, villagers selling their wares, children running down the cobble streets kicking a leather ball back and forth, and street performers once again filled the air with music, lifting the spirits of the people hurrying back and forth going about their daily business.

Killian had brought Henry into town; he had to meet with the ambassador of Arendelle and their admiral of the fleet and wanted to take Henry down to the beach after. The crown prince tightly gripped the wooden ship his Mother had gifted him for his birthday, making it fly through the air, with the ocean as his background.  It warmed Killian’s heart to see him play so happily with Emma’s creation. Once they reached the golden sand Henry let go of his father’s hand and ran for the rock pools, his favourite spot to explore for hidden treasures. Henry carefully crept up the rocks, sticking both arms out to balance himself, he was incredibly nimble for an 18 month old!

In that moment it felt as though the world went into slow motion; Killian had just shouted to Henry asking him to wait until he got there to help him, the words fell flat, the king’s heart stopped when he saw the boy tumbling down onto the rocks; his legs felt like lead as he ran as fast as he could to his son’s aid, Henry’s screams ringing in his ears.  He scooped the boy up in his strong arms, holding him tightly to his chest then dropped to the ground to have a look at his son and assess the injuries.

Henry sobbed something incoherent while Killian scanned the boy’s body making sure there were no serious injuries, he was covered in small scratches and would no doubt be bruised tomorrow but the only substantial injury was a deep gash in the toddler’s right hand.  Killian grabbed his scarf and wrapped it around his son’s hand to stop the bleeding then pulled Henry back into his arms.

“Shhh, my boy, its ok, daddy’s got you now, you’re so brave!” he murmured over and over again as the small lad, still in shock was shaking and trying to say something.

“mama ‘ip…mama ‘ip” he cried

“What’s that son?”

“mama ‘ip”

Henry pointed towards the rock pools; Killian got up and walked over to where his son was pointing, there in one of the pools the little wooden ship was floating. He picked it up and after a quick inspection saw it was unharmed. He handed it back to Henry.

“There, son, see its ok, not even a scratch! It’s because the Jolly Roger is made from enchanted wood!” He whispered into the boy’s ear as he swung him up and then set him on his shoulders and walked back to the town.

He took Henry to the closest healer, and held his hand while the old man carefully unwrapped the scarf, now soaked in blood, and cleaned the wound.  Henry let out a small whimper, too shy to cry in front of the stranger; Killian squeezed his good hand a little tighter and kissed his head.

“You’re being so brave Henry, I’m proud of you!”

The healer smiled kindly at Henry and brought down some salve. “Your highness, this is going to sting a little bit but it will make you feel better in the end”.

The little boy’s eyes widened in fear, and then shut tightly as the man slowly spread the salve on the wound then wrapped it up again in a fresh bandage.

“There you go, all better.” The healer beamed, and then turning to the king, “He will need his bandage changed daily and I have some salve here for you to take and apply twice a day to ward off infection and help the wound heal faster.”

Killian thanked the man, paid him, and turned to leave with the supplies when the man called out after him, “Your majesty, do you want me to dispose of the scarf?”

“If you don’t mind” He replied, then stopped in his tracts, an idea flashing in his mind, “unless…actually I will take it, thank you”. 

He rushed back to the home he had been living in while the castle was being rebuilt, being greeting by Granny as he arrived.  “Your Majesty, dinner is ready” then looking at Henry’s bandaged hand, “Goodness, Prince Henry, what adventures have you been on today?”

“A tumble in the rock pools.” Killian explained then setting Henry down to run off and play he leaned in and said quietly “I need to leave Henry with you, something has come up and I have to leave for a few days.”

“Of course, is everything ok?”

“Hopefully it’s better than ok, pray to every god you know of for a successful trip!”

 

*

He didn’t take the time to stop by Ruby’s camp, he knew she’d know he was there; she’d hear him and follow behind. When the cave came in sight he brought Zeus to a halt and jumped down, running to Emma’s cell.

She looked up from her woodwork and jumped up in surprise, “Killian?” He wasn’t due to visit for another 2 weeks.

“Emma” He said breathlessly “I have an idea”

He reached into his bag and pulled out the blood soaked scarf.

“What is that?” Emma cried. “Is…is that Henry’s?”

“Henry is fine, he fell onto a rock and cut his hand, this bound the wound but he’s seen the healer and he is going to be just fine, he was brave like his mother!”

“But…what are you…” she stopped realising her husband’s plan.  It was a part of Henry; his blood…was it enough to break the blood magic enchantment?

She watched nervously as Killian wrapped it around his hand then reached forward and grasped the handle, turning it to see if the door would open.


	12. Happily Ever After

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First off I have to apologise for how long it has taken me to update this fic, my plan was to post the new chapter on Saturday but my kids got sick and that took precedence.
> 
> As for the fic, I'm giving a disclaimer that I'm not a smut writer, there are a few scenes I thought about going into more detail on but personally I think it's good for the reader to fill in the blanks and then it goes exactly how you'd like, right? ;) 
> 
> Hope you enjoy the latest instalment and I'd love to hear your thoughts!

She wasn’t prepared for the physical reaction her body would experience; she’d stood there, tensing every muscle, staring intently on the door, willing it open with all the faith and determination she still had.  Killian took a deep breath and turned the handle. The next millisecond felt like an eternity. Then it came; the deafening click of the lock, followed by the eerie screech of the door falling open in front of them.  They both released a breath they were unaware they’d been holding and Emma, her wide eyes starting to roll to the back of her head, began to collapse as her knees gave way, her body crumbling to the ground.

He jumped in and caught her before she met the floor, scooping her up in his strong arms and carrying her out of the cave.  She’d waiting so long to be free, to see her son again, to be with her family; she wasn’t ready for how emotionally exhausted she’d feel, how months of little sleep and untouched food would catch up with her and hit her with the force of a tsunami, drowning her in drowsiness.  She fought to stay awake, she wanted to speak, to thank Killian, but her eyes betrayed her, the heavy lids slowly closing as she sank into the warmth of his embrace.

He rode to Ruby’s campsite; a quick glance was enough to find the girl sitting by the fire, her head snapped up in his direction when she heard the approaching hooves.

“Your Majesty! Is that...?  You freed her!”

“Aye Ruby” His face shone with relief.

She eyed the lifeless frame in his arms. “Is she...?”

“She’s sleeping, gather whatever you need, we leave now and ride to Camelot, I know a tavern there we can stay at tonight.”

She respectfully bowed her head and quickly dosed the fires and packed a bag then jumped on her horse and the three rode fast into the night.

 

*

 

Three hours later the warm glow and muffled sounds of merriment welcomed them to the tavern; Emma stirred in Killian’s arms, now aching from supporting her as she slept and steering his horse at the same time.  Ruby helped the Queen down from the horse, holding her friend up until Killian could slide down and take his wife’s arm again.

“Ruby…we did it…I’m free” her voice was still cloaked in drowsiness.

Ruby, setting decorum aside, squeezed her friend in a firm hug. “The King did it! I’ve never seen a love quite like yours; I knew you’d be reunited again.”

Right on cue Killian was by her side offering his arm for Emma to take.  She linked hers with his, learning on him for support.  She still felt weak but nothing a warm bowl of stew and a good night’s sleep couldn’t fix.

The tavern was full of life; most of the tables were crowded with patrons laughing loudly and guzzling their ale, a game of dice had attracted a number of spectators at a table in the corner of the warm room, dimly lit by dripping candles. An accordion player sat in the opposite corner grinding out slightly off-tune shanties a few of the older men sang along to. Everyone was too focused on their own conversations to notice Killian, Emma, and Ruby push open the creaky wooden door and join them.

They walked straight to the bar and Killian acquired two rooms for them for the night and ordered a hot bath to be brought to his.  Once they were outside their rooms Ruby handed Emma some of her clothes for her to change into and gave her another quick hug.

“I’m so glad you’re safe and free, your highness”

“Thanks Ruby, but for tonight you should just call me Emma; probably best not to attract too much attention to us.” She smiled at her friend and gave her hand a squeeze before joining Killian in their room.

Emma closed the door gently behind her, she watched Killian search the room, opening the wardrobe and checking under the bed and behind the curtains. Once he seemed content that they were safe he looked up at her shrugging his shoulders and smiling apologetically. From the moment he learned The Dark One had taken her, all his energy and reasources had been spent on freeing her, it’d been his sole focus. He hadn’t thought far beyond it. 

“I know it’s not much but we should be comfortable for tonight, it will be satisfactory enough for some rest and food.”

Emma took a step towards him. “Considering I’ve spent the better part of a year living in a cave, I think this is more than satisfactory.”

He moved a step closer to her too “I can’t wait for you to see our new home, it’s not as grand as what we had but I’m not rebuilding the castle until all our subjects have suitable housing.  Our current home is in the village by the port…I wanted you to be able to see the ocean…you know, when you returned.”

Closing the gap between them she laid her hands flat on his chest. Her fingers trembled at the contact: “Sounds perfect…I can’t wait to see Henry…”

“He’ll be thrilled to see you too, love.” He pressed a soft kiss to her forehead, eager to chase away any nerves on her part, but before he could work his way down to her lips there was a knock at the door.

“Ah…that’ll be my bath then” She whispered then walked over to open the door.  Two maids carried a large tub into their room and started to fill it with jugs of hot water. Killian waited until they’d finished then took her hand and brought it to his lips.

“I’m going to go and acquire some food and drink for us, stay in the room where it’s safe, Emma.”

Her eyes narrowed slightly, a lifetime of rebellious living on the seas with no one to answer to but herself made obedience a hard pill for her to swallow, but she knew Killian was just trying to protect her. 

“As you wish” she answered.

Downstairs the tavern had grown even rowdier, the place busting at the seams with ruffians, bandits, and various other colourful characters.  One particularly large and loud man with a full ginger beard and arms decorated with tattoos seemed to be making himself at home with two bar wenches on his lap and countless tankards of ale scattered around his table.  He was loudly boasting about his latest misadventure, something involving a nobleman’s carriage and resulting in him plundering riches he was now showing off, buying his friends round after round and attracting the attention of almost everyone in the room.  Killian caught sight of Ruby sitting at the bar; she’d been resting her head on her fist, elbow on the bar.  Her eyes caught his, which he rolled in the direction of the loud buffoon in the corner.  She let out a giggle and Killian slipped in beside her. 

“Why are some men such idiots” she shook her head in exasperation then took a swig of her beer. 

“What…that doesn’t do it for you?” Killian teased her.

“Not exactly my type, though he’s spent the past 20 minutes boasting that no woman can refuse him…” it was her turn to roll her eyes.

“Well I guess we both know you prefer the strong silent type…”

She blushed slightly. “I hope it doesn’t bother you…Graham and I, I mean…”

“Not at all!  I’m thrilled for you both, as is Emma!”

She played with her bottle “I’m sure there will be those who disapprove…a huntsman and a wolf…I can just hear the old gossips now…”

“Let them talk!” Killian signalled the barman over “Another beer for my friend and I and I’d like two mutton stews for me to take to my room.”

He turned to Ruby, “Do you want any food?”

“No thanks, I’ll get something when I’m out later…”

He shot her a cautious look.

“I’m just going to do a perimeter check before I go to sleep, make sure you and Emma are safe, I’ll probably catch a rabbit while I’m out!”

Before Killian could respond the burly ginger man in the corner started causing a scene.

“Let’s make it more interesting this time!” He was talking to a smaller dark haired sinister looking man who he’d been playing dice with for the past while. “We’ll play for her!” He pointed in Ruby’s direction.

“Excuse me!” She rose to her feet in protest.

Killian jumped up beside her, “Leave her be, she’s with me!” He challenged the players.

The ginger man bellowed laughter from his seat, “I watched you come in here with her and a blonde, two women for one man’s a bit greedy, no? So you chose…we play for the blonde or the brunette.”

“You play for neither, we don’t want trouble…we’re weary from a day’s travel…now I’m warning you, leave us be.” Killian threatened,

Ruby fixed her deadly stare on the men.  Killian took her arm and muttered under his breath “stand down Ruby” The last thing they needed was her slipping into wolf mode in a tavern full of people, no doubt someone would run to the nearest village and ring the alarm bringing a small pitchfork wielding army back with them.

“I have no time for animals like that!” She hissed sitting back down with a thud and turning her attention back to her drink.

“Aye, lass, best to ignore them.” Killian let out a sigh, he was tired from the days ride, and he had no interest in a tavern brawl.

They talked for a bit longer and when Killian’s food arrived, he stood up.  He was just about to suggest Ruby retire to her room too, feeling uneasy leaving her here, more for the patrons safety than hers, but before the words could leave his lips the thin dark haired man who had been playing against the ginger bacon came up behind Ruby and grabbed her by the elbow.

“I’m here to claim my winnings lass”

“What the hell are you talking about?” She tried to squirm out of his grasp.

“Unhand her at once!” Killian squared up to the man.

“I wouldn’t get in his way if I were you, a deals a deal” The booming voice came from behind Killian, he turned to find himself face to face with the large ginger man, his beard was littered with crumbs and dripping with ale, his body odour stung Killian’s nostrils and he sneered flashing a gold tooth and breathing out the vilest breath the king had ever smelled. In an instant he’d grabbed Killian by the collar and had him pinned against the bar, his fist slowly rising ready to strike.

Suddenly he let out a squeal reminiscent to a pig being slaughtered, a dagger protruded from his fist which was just centimetres from Killian’s face. By the time the oaf realised what happened and spun around to deal with his attacker he found himself face to face with Emma, her sword pressing into his throat just enough to produce a small pearl of glistening blood.

“Unhand them” She demanded with a voice of authority that surprised Ruby and Killian, and everyone else in the room for that matter. 

The man holding Ruby chuckled, pointing a dagger to Ruby’s ribs.  “If you kill him I kill her”

Ruby took deep breaths trying to stop herself from turning into a wolf and causing countless casualties in the process.

“You want to take my friend outside to have your way with her?” Emma asked the man calmly.

“I was promised her as my prize, and a promise is a promise.”

Emma glanced at Ruby whose eyes were narrowed and stormy, the man threatening her life seemed more an annoyance to her, like a fly buzzing around your head, than a real threat. 

“Then take her!” Emma said, to everyone’s surprise. She gave Ruby a knowing look. “If you truly want your entertainment from her then take her, it matters little to me.”

“Emma” Killian shot her a warning look, but she didn’t care, years of being a pirate and a woman in a world run by men, having to constantly defend herself, and prove herself she had no time for vermin like these before her, as far as she was concerned whatever Ruby did to him under the cloak of darkness served him right for treating women as possessions to be traded in tavern games.

Ruby snatched her elbow from the man. “I’m only going to warn you once, if you take me outside it will be the last thing you ever do!” She warned.

He laughed loudly, followed by a chorus of laughter from his friends around the tavern.

“You’ve got spirit lass, I’ll give you that, but if there is one thing I’ve learned about spirited women it’s that their bark is always worse than their bite!” His hand slapped her rear causing  her eyes to flare in rage.

“Poor choice of words, mate” Killian muttered under his breath.

“Shall we go then?” The man grabbed her wrist pulling her outside after him. “Time to cash in my prize.”

The man, thinking he’d struck gold licked his lips and roughly pushed Ruby out the door.  Emma and Killian glanced at each other realising the ginger giant’s henchmen were closing in around them, swords, knives, and daggers drawn. She knew she wasn’t up to her full strength yet, her body ached from the ride earlier and she was still tired and weak but they were past talking their way out of this. 

“If you leave now you won’t get hurt!” She called out to them; a ripple of laughter filled the room. She counted 16 men, that was 8 each for her and Killian, ambitious but not impossible.  They needed a distraction.

Just then screams came from outside. Ruby had obviously shown her admirer exactly how bad her bite was. Every head in the place turned to face the door and Emma took advantage of the moment, using all her force to knock the ginger man in the temple with the hilt of her sword, he loosened his grip on Killian and dropped to the floor.  The king wasted no time in unsheathing the giant’s sword and bringing the blade down on a rope suspending the large wooden candelabra above their heads.  It came crashing down knocking out 4 men in one go.  Emma’s sword clashed against another belonging to one of the henchmen, she slid her blade against his until they were face to face and she pushed him back lightly then kicked him full force in the stomach sending him flying back, knocking over a second man behind him.

Killian was fighting two men at once, he spun between the two, each swing of his sword knocking them further back, it didn’t take long before they were both down. He felt Emma pressed against him, back to back and they took on the remaining 7 men together weaving seamlessly in and out of each other’s space, when he was rearing back she was striking forward and vice versa.  The spectators looked on in wonder as if watching a choreographed dance unfold before their eyes until the last body fell and Emma and Killian stood in the middle of the carnage, panting.

He turned and gave her a smirk, “We make quite the team, Swan”

She smiled back, but her hands dropped her sword and her shoulders sagged with exhaustion.

“Here, luv, sit” He signalled to the bar where steam was still rising from the two bowls of stew. “I seem to remember asking you to stay in our room!”

“If you wanted an obedient wife you shouldn’t have married a pirate.”

“Touché” He smirked. “Have something to eat and drink, I’ll speak to the landlord then go find Ruby.”

The landlord’s eyes widened when Killian threw a generously sized bag of gold in his direction.  “This is for any damages and for the removal of these men, we’ve had a long day and just wish to be left in peace to rest and we’ll be out of your hair tomorrow first light.”

The man counted the gold then nodded before Killian turned and went outside.

 

*

 

Emma was already in their room when Killian returned, sitting at the desk unravelling the braid in her hair. They exchanged smiles as he shut the door behind him and watched her work away at her tresses.  Once her hair was free she reached for her brush but he caught her in time, beating her to it.

“May I?” He asked shyly.

Emma nodded and he began to gently brush her hair, letting the golden locks slip through his calloused fingers.  She felt her body relax and once he was satisfied he’d rid her head of any tangles he set the brush down and kissed the top of her head. She grasped his hand before he could move away and kissed the back of it. 

“I’ve never seen you fight before, I’m impressed with your swordsmanship.”

He flashed a shy half smile, “You had a lot of faith in me then to put us in a situation where we needed to take down 16 armed men.”

She turned to face him “Well luckily for us you have some skill with a sword.”

His face changed, his lips teased the shadow of a smile and his eyes twinkled mischievously.

“That’s not the only thing I’m skilled at, you know.”

“Is that so?” She stood to face him tilting her head flirtatiously, “Shall we see how good a team we really make?”

He didn’t have time to respond before her lips were on his.

 

*

 

Before the rooster crowed the following morning the three comrades were riding home towards Aaralyn, Killian and Emma on Apollo and Ruby on her horse, Hunter.  Killian had sent word to Merlin to come to Aaralyn for a council meeting that evening, now Emma was home he was eager to free their brothers in Misthaven as soon as possible.

 10 hours of riding with just one short stop to water the horses brought the three travellers home.  Emma was impressed with how much work had been done restoring the kingdom while she was gone, it wasn’t quite at its former glory but it was a far cry from the rubble and burnt ruins she’d left.  She could see the site where the castle once stood, it was the only building still untouched since that night, surprisingly the sight made her smile; Killian really was looking out for his people before himself.  She was so proud of how he’d grown into his position of King; the selfish, indifferent, broken man she’d met in the castle cells was no more. This was who Killian was destined to be, the King who would unite the two kingdoms ripped apart by darkness.

Once they reached the stables they’d barely dismounted their horses before Graham and Robin came bursting in, Graham ran straight to Ruby lifting her into the air and twirling her around before bringing her back down and smothering her in kisses, muffling her giggles.

Robin rolled his eyes exchanging a chuckle with Killian then bowed before Emma.

“Queen Emma, I’m so relieved you’re back and safe.”

“Thanks Robin”

The reformed thief punched his best friend in the arm.

“Ah! What’s that for?” Killian demanded.

“For bloody well running off without telling anyone where you were going, I was worried sick!”

Killian rubbed his assaulted arm “Robin you can’t go around punching the King! And I’m sorry…I didn’t know you cared so much” He teased his friend.

“I have nothing but respect for you as my King, but as my best mate, you were a bloody fool going off alone like that!” He glanced over to Graham and Ruby “Oy, you two, find a room! I’m addressing the King and Queen of Aaralyn here!”

The stables erupted in laughter and Killian put his arm around Emma, pulling her to his side so he could plant a kiss on her forehead.

Graham, now an impressively vibrant shade of pink, apologised. “I’m sorry your highnesses, I…I just forgot myself for a moment.”

“That’s quite alright, we’re all friends here” Emma beamed, “Ruby has been invaluable to me the past year, I think it’s time she deserved a break, why don’t you take her home Graham and you can continue your reunion in a more…private place.” She winked at him and Graham bowed, overcome with embarrassment.

“Thank you, my Queen.”

“Come on then!” Ruby chuckled, grabbing his hand, giving Emma and Killian a quick curtsy and leading him away.

“Some people just have no respect.” Robin huffed. Emma shot Killian an amused look, biting the inside of her cheek to suppress her laughter.

“I’m sorry I didn’t tell you where I was going, Robin, I had an idea to free Emma and time was of the essence, I didn’t want to tell people in case it didn’t work but…as you can see it did.” Killian smiled at his wife.  “Now, I can fill you in at tonight’s meeting but at the moment there is someone Emma would very much like to see.”

“Of course…and sorry about the arm…I was worried, that’s all.” Robin shuffled his feet on the dusty stable floor.

“Ah, its fine, you hit like a pansy anyway” Killian winked at his friend.

“Hey, bad form!” Robin protested.

“Ok, ok, guys we all know you love each other very much, now, please, I want to go see my son!”

 “Aye, come on luv, I’ll take you home.”

 

As they walked through the seaside village Killian waved to his subjects, called them by name, asked about their families or how business was going.  Emma was overwhelmed by the response to her return, the people cried with joy and cheered for their Queen.

 Killian leaned into her ear at one point and whispered, “They’ve waited years to see the lost Swan Princess returned, you being back has lifted their spirits and given them even more motivation to restore Aaralyn and come together to save Misthaven, you give the people hope, Emma”

For the first time in her life Emma felt like a real Queen, she smiled back at the people and waved, squatting down to accept some flowers from some children, kissing them each on the cheek. 

“We’re just here!” Killian pointed to a stone house ahead of them, it was larger than the surrounding houses but only slightly, there was no grand gate or high walls, it was part of the community, it looked directly onto the sea, but before Emma could admire the view the front door swung open and Henry toddled out, followed by Granny.

“Mama!” he squealed running into Emma’s arms.

“Henry! I’ve missed you so much baby” She squeezed him tightly kissing his chubby cheeks “Mama loves you so much”

“Queen Emma, thank god you’re back safe” Granny threw her arms around Emma, still holding Henry.

“It’s good to be home” she blinked away the tears threatening to fall and turned to Killian but something else caught her eye, out on the water, bobbing up and down was The Jolly Roger.

“My ship” she whispered.

“Aye, you’re crew sailed in last week, I sent word saying they would be needed to help you and they came straight away. They’re keen to see you too!”

She kissed Henry again on his forehead making him giggle. “Little love, what do you say we get some dinner then go visit mama’s ship?”

“Lolly Woger” he squealed excitedly, jumping up and down in his mother’s arms making everyone laugh.

*

 

Their home was well stocked and comfortable but modest.  Compared to the cave she’d spent over 8 months in it seemed like a palace to Emma, but most importantly her family was there, Killian and Henry, and she’d never felt more at peace.  The three of them sat on a rug in front of the open fire playing with Henry’s wooden ship Emma had made him, and a few wooden pirate toys. She loved watching Henry and Killian play, her heart warmed seeing how close they were, she really couldn’t ask for a better Father for her son.

Killian glanced out the window at the low sun on the horizon. “If you want to visit your ship before the meeting we should leave now.”

The three walked towards the impressive looking ship, Emma shuddered, thinking about the last time she was on the Jolly Roger and how close Henry had come to being discovered by the Dark One had it not been for Graham.  They walked up the gangplank, her hand tightly gripping Henry’s.  As soon as she set foot on board she heard Smee’s excited voice.

“It’s the Cap’n!”

It was followed by a resounding cheer from the crew who all rushed over to Emma; every one of them spoke excitedly over each other, from apologies for not fighting harder to stop the Dark One, to relief at her safety, to questions of when she would be setting sail again. Emma raised her hands to quiet them.

“Please, let me speak!” she chuckled.  “Thank you for your concern and for replying to the King’s request to return to Aaralyn to assist me.  Do not fret about the Dark One, there was nothing any of you could have done to help me, I hold nothing against you.  This is my son, Henry…”

There was a murmur of chatter amongst the crew.

“…he is an honorary member of the crew and this is my husband, King Killian of Aaralyn who I believe you’ve met.”  

The men nudged each other and chuckled at the look Emma gave Killian, a few even wolf whistled loudly making Killian’s ears go slightly red. They were still trying to wrap their heads around the fact that their Captain was now a Queen.

“Ok, ok, that’s enough!” she scolded. “War is imminent and after tonight we should have a better idea of what our plan of attack is so be prepared.  Word will be sent to you first thing tomorrow.”

She gave Killian and Henry a quick tour of her ship then they walked back home to put Henry to bed.  The toddler, tucked up snugly in bed, begged his step-father to tell him another one of his tales. Emma curled up with her son and listened fondly as Killian told the story of the King and the pirate and how their fates had been intertwined since birth.  She gently stroked her son’s hair as he drifted off to sleep just as Killain finished.

“And they all lived happily ever after.”

“And do you think we will, that our story will end that way?” she asked him in a hushed voice, yesterday had been a small victory but with the two most powerful wielders of dark magic at war with one another, her parents and kingdom frozen in a sleeping curse, and the countless trials there were going to have to face in the upcoming year it was hard to imagine a fairy tale ending.

He moved over to her, taking her hand in his, rubbing her knuckles with his thumb.

“I care little about how our story ends.” She frowned at his confession; he smiled and tried to explain. “Endings are final, often sad and almost always involve goodbyes of some sort.  Our story is a journey and there is no one I’d rather have as my traveling companion.  We have each other, and Henry, we are living our happily ever after, Emma, in the here and now. I intend to make the most of every moment I’m gifted with you.”

She cupped his face in her hands and lifted her lips to his. Pulling away she said, “Well, in that case, we have an hour before our meeting and there is one room of our home you’re yet to show me.”

He arched his brow. “Is that right, and what room would that be?” his tongue swept along his bottom lip and he bit back his smile.

“Our bedroom” she whispered into his lips.


	13. A Pirate's Life For Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has taken me week's to write, I wanted to get it just right and I found my inspiration to finish it just yesterday when I heard the deeply sad news that Carrie Fisher had passed away.
> 
> Princess Leia was a huge inspiration to me as a little 4 year old girl watching Star Wars for the first time, and throughout my childhood both she, and Belle, were women that I aspired to be.
> 
> Princess Leia was feisty, witty, smart, commanded respect, a general whose troops gladly followed her in to battles that seemed lost because she knew how to inspire hope in the most hopeless of situations. She was strong and resilient despite witnessing her parents (those she considered parents, who raised her), and people, murdered before her own eyes. She stood defiantly before terror personified in Darth Vader refusing to bend to his demands whatever personal sacrifice or pain it cost her. She was as bad-ass as they come but allowed herself to be vulnerable enough to love and be loved. Hell, I still aspire to be her! I carry her with me everywhere I go and she is a huge inspiration in my writing of Emma in this fic. 
> 
> Princess Leia is a hero, so was Carrie Fisher, they shared that, a bravery that is matched by few. RIP Carrie Fisher, this chapter is dedicated to you.

There was an air of excitement in the council room, now a converted stable not far from Killian and Emma's house, as anticipation grew for the King and Queen’s arrival. Word had gotten out that the Queen had safely returned to them, rumours of how she escaped the Dark One were running rampant; tall tales of magic and wizardry, intervention of the gods, and even a daring rescue involving a unicorn were among the leading theories tempestuously flying off the lips of the frenzied village gossips. 

 

Killian was thankful for the short distance to the meeting; the streets were flooded with their subjects wanting to catch a glimpse of their Queen, especially now they knew she was their long sought after Swan Princess too. Emma graciously interacted with them, shaking hands thanking them for their well wishes, smiling and waving looking effortlessly like the royal she was born to be. 

 

As they entered the council chamber there was an eruption of cheers and applause from the men and women standing around the large circular oak table. Emma's eyes glided around all the familiar faces of the people she'd come to think of as family, but also acutely aware of the missing ones, those that fell during the Dark One’s attack. 

 

She raised her hands signalling them to take a seat; a hush fell across the room. Killian remained standing by her side waiting for her to address her people. 

 

It suddenly dawned on her that her husband saw her as a superior instead of an equal. She was born royal, he was of common birth just standing in for her father...for her. She quickly glanced at him and nodded, encouraging him to begin. If they were going to win this war they had to be united as equals and set the precedent for Misthaven and Aaralyn to stand strong together. 

 

Killian cleared his throat and pushing any feelings of inadequacy aside addressed the room. 

 

"As you can see I am thrilled to present Queen Emma, safely back home with us."  He stopped long enough to let his words sink in, still in disbelief himself, Emma was back, his wife, his Queen; his long lost princess. 

"But now that she is here time is precious, we need to get her to Misthaven as fast as we can so she can break the curse. As far as we know The Dark One doesn't know she is free. He thought the enchantment her cell was under could not be broken...but fortune smiled on us and I found a way he was unaware of..."

 

"And just how did you manage to break her out? How did you outsmart the most powerful wizard in the realms?"  Every head in the room turned to Leeroy, the dwarf, with the stormy disposition, who scowled at the King suspiciously. 

 

"I was lucky; I learned of something he was unaware of, a loophole in his enchantment of Emma's cell. Fate was on our side and now we have a small window of time to use our advantage. We need to get Emma to Misthaven so she can break the curse. Then we will have the Misthaven army on our side, maybe we can rally more troupes from neighbouring kingdoms, together with our allies in Arendelle maybe we can stand against the Dark One!"

 

"That's a lot of 'maybes' for a plan based on sheer luck and fairy tales; do we even know for sure that The Queen can break the curse?" Leeroy challenged, every head in the room turned to look at Emma. 

 

"She's our best chance" Killian bit back, staring down the dwarf. 

 

Emma cleared her throat, and trying to bring the conversation to the task at hand said, "What news is there from the Dark One's kingdom?"

 

Robin stood and addressed the room.

 

"Graham and I are just back from a scouting mission, the Dark One's army is marching to the Evil Queen's territory. We are still unsure of what started the war between them but for now they both seem distracted with each other."

 

"Thank you Robin". Killian nodded then turned to the rest of the room. "This is our best chance to succeed, the two greatest threats to our kingdom are at war with each other, and the Dark One's gaze is averted. He knows The Queen is our only hope for freeing Misthaven and without them we are too weak to pose any threat. He believes Queen Emma is trapped in a cage that is impossible to escape. As soon as he learns she is free he will come for us, full force, and we won't have a hope of protecting ourselves, he will wipe us out. It's risky but this is our only chance for survival, we need our brothers in Misthaven, we need every alliance we can find. There are dangerous days ahead but I have faith that together we will overcome the darkness!"

 

There was a collective grunt of approval, nodding of heads and 'here here's' around the table. Killian and Emma took their seats; she reached under the table to give his hand an encouraging squeeze. 

 

 "What are our orders then your majesty?"  Graham, always eager to get stuck into the action, asked. Right by his side Ruby's eyes glowed at the prospect of a hunt. 

 

"We get The Queen to Misthaven as soon as possible! For this to work we need to avoid drawing any attention to ourselves, we will take a small specialist group with us so we can travel unnoticed and undetected.  Graham and Ruby will accompany us on our mission; Robin…” he turned to his friend, “You are my second in command, I need you here to train up what army we have left, prepare them and the troops from Arendelle so they are ready to fight when we need them.”

 

Robin nodded, “I’ll have them ready, my lord.”

 

“We will sail to Misthaven tomorrow morning on The Jolly Roger; a pirate ship will draw less attention than a navy vessel.”

He sensed Emma’s shoulders sink beside him, she had just been reunited with her son and now she would have to leave him again to embark on a highly dangerous mission; but if they succeeded she’d not only have her son but her parents too, and if they didn’t go the Dark One would eventually hunt them down.  He didn’t like leaving Henry either but they were doing it for him and the future generations of Misthaven and Aaralyn.

**

Emma was understandably quiet on the walk home after the meeting, the past 24 hours were a blur and nothing seemed real anymore. It felt as if her perfect life with Killian and Henry was within reach yet she was unable to grab it without it dissolving in her hand. She looked out at the ocean as they reached their home, across that sea was Misthaven, the cursed land she’d always avoided as a pirate, the whole time unaware that it was her birthplace and kingdom.  She realised this wasn’t just about her family, but the hope of every family in two kingdoms rested on her breaking a curse and her and Killian finding a way to defeat the Dark One. If she failed hers wouldn’t be the only family ripped apart, there would be no end to the suffering that beast would inflict, he’d already killed thousands just in the search for her crown. She shuddered at the thought of the innocent blood spilt.

“Come on, love, it’s been a long day, we need our rest for tomorrow.” Killian’s hand rested gently on her back urging her through front door.

“Is it ok if I sleep in Henry’s bed tonight?  I just…I have so little time.”

Her request was so heart-breaking, there was no way he could refuse her, “Of course” He kissed her forehead, “I’ll see you in the morning”

She carefully entered Henry’s room and crawled into his bed trying not to wake him.  She reached her arm over him and he stirred, turning and snuggling into her; smiling she wandered into sleep holding her child in her arms.

 

**

Two days earlier when Emma was sitting in the Dark One’s cell she never could have imagined 48 hours would bring her here, back aboard her ship, the sea breeze in her hair, the ocean mist wetting her face rejuvenating her soul.  The call of the sea drew her in with a magnetic pull she hadn’t the strength, or desire, to fight. Her hands gripped the helm, keeping the Jolly Roger on course to her destination, the mountains of Misthaven.  Theirs was a mission that required speed and the quickest route to Misthaven crossed treacherous waters filled with natural and unnatural dangers.  Some of the dangers she was familiar with, having encountered them on her many voyages, however other were clouded with mystery, the stuff of legends born from the rambles of superstitious sailors who’d often had too much to drink.   However all legends spring from a certain amount of truth and that was what had Emma on edge sailing into the unknown.

“Penny for your thought’s, Captain?” Killian planted a doubloon on the post supporting the ship’s helm.

Emma smiled coyly, “You certainly know the way to a pirate’s heart.”

“Oh no, treasure is the way to a pirates lips…” She raised her eyebrows at him causing him to quickly explain, “…for information…however the way to their heart is rum!” He held out a flask to her which she took, chuckling, swigging it back then returning it to him.

“I’m concerned about what perils may face us in these waters, we’re sailing a course I am not familiar with and I don’t like surprises, or putting my crew at risk!”

“This whole quest is a risk, Emma” He reminded her, then nudging her with his elbow joked “But you’re a pirate, I thought you lived for danger and adventure, what could be more exciting than taking on the most powerful entity in all the realms?”

“Let’s just try and make it to him first!” Her eyes narrowed looking out at the horizon, “These dark waters aren’t to be taken lightly, any sailor worth their salt knows to always be alert and anticipating danger.”

He followed her gaze out to the line where the sky met the water, the sun shone brilliantly on the ocean casting a blinding light, he had to squint but Emma’s eyes stayed locked in place her brows furrowing, she thought she saw a glimmer, something besides the water reflecting the sun’s rays. Narrowing her eyes she saw it again, a twinkling. She called up to the crow’s nest “What is that on the starboard side, out in the water?”

The scrawny blonde pirate reached for his telescope and looked where his captain said. “Can’t say for sure Cap’n but it’s moving…and it’s big!”

“Raise the alarm!’ she shouted. The pirate immediately obeyed, ringing the bell that was perched on the mast beside him, “Starboard side men! Load the cannons and arm yourselves, no one should be without a spear in hand.”

“Emma” She felt his hand on her arm, “You should go below deck…”

She pulled her arm out of her husband’s grasp “Are you crazy? I’m the Captain of this ship; I need to command my crew.”

“You’re the crown princess of Misthaven and the only one who can break the curse, if something happens to you then all is lost.” He tried to reason with her.

“I know my ship better than anyone, my crew respect and listen to me, and I know these waters. If we don’t defeat whatever monster is headed for us right now then we will all perish anyway! I’m your best shot.” She insisted, clenching her jaw and giving her husband a look to say the discussion was over. He swallowed back his irritation and lifted a spear, standing at his wife’s side. Just because she was willing to put herself in the firing line didn’t mean that he was going to stand by, he wasn’t about to let any damned sea monster hurt her.

All eyes aboard the ship looked towards the ripple in the water picking up speed coming towards them, growing in length and width as it approached. Only the slightest amount of the creature’s scaly skin touched the surface making it difficult to tell what exactly they were dealing with.  Suddenly a clatter on deck made several of the crew almost jump out of their skin.  The lookout had seen the beast swim under the ship and dropped his telescope in shock, its monstrous outline visible only to him due to his height; the creature dwarfed the ship making it look no bigger than a dingy. Its shadow lurking silently and menacingly under them until it glided under the Jolly Roger, knocking the ship slightly making those on board stumble around to keep their footing.

“It’s turning around!” He shouted from his higher vantage point, “Brace for impact”

That moment the ship shook, stronger this time, causing barrels to tumble over and roll around and earning a nervous grunt from the crew.

“What kind of demon is this?” One of the men hoarsely whispered.

“Stand your ground men” Emma ordered, “Wait for my signal and then attack with your spears; we’ll draw the beast above water so we can use the cannons.”

Another bump from the creature caused the ship to almost capsize. “Hold on!” She shouted over the splintering of wood. Killian crouched beside her keeping one hand the rigging, the other on her waist. As the ship steadied again the sea monster finally reared its head above the dark water.

Had there been any other men on the deck of the Jolly Roger that day they would have dove off the side in fear, that is, if their hearts hadn’t stopped beating at the very sight of the beast; but these men and women were the feared crew of the Jolly Roger and they had seen many a terrifying foe on their travels.  Of all the terrible advisories Emma had faced; Monstero the Sperm Whale, the Kraken, Poseidon himself; this was the most grisly in appearance.  The neck of the beast alone had to be 15ft, towering over them, bobbing down above them with the weight of its head, covered what looked to be silver plated scales that reflected the sunlight, almost blinding those who looked upon it. A large snout stretched from the face, emitting steam from its large nostrils. Each time the creature opened its eyes the silver lids rising sounded like a giant unsheathing its sword. And those eyes burned orange like the fires of hell, filling even the bravest of souls with despair.

“It’s a water dragon!” One of the crew shouted.

“Fire!” Emma commanded, as a shower of spears pelted against the beast’s body, bouncing off into the water. 

“Fire the canons!” She shouted; standing her ground as the ship rocked violently.

Again the canons ricocheted off the impenetrable armour, doing little more than aggravate the monster that had dived back under water, whipping its mighty tail against one of the masts breaking it in two and sending it crashing down on the deck.

“Watch out!” Killian dove into Emma knocking her out of the way as the wood splintered around them.

She lifted her head, “Thanks!”

Graham crawled over to them, “Our firepower won’t penetrate those scales; we need to think of something else.”

“I have an idea” Killian quickly got to his feet picking up an oil lamp  that had rolled out of a crate beside him. “You once told me this was the fastest ship in all the realms, is that true?”

“Aye, it is, but it’s not fast enough to outrun that creature, its sights are set on us now.”

“Exactly, it’s sight. What if it couldn’t see us?”

Emma looked at her husband with confusion, “If he couldn’t see us we would have a chance…but how can you make us invisible?”

“Get us in the right direction to make the most of the wind so we can sail as fast as possible then have your men lure him back up to the surface, Graham, climb into the crow’s nest with your bow and this…” He placed the lamp in his friend’s hand, “use it to get the beast’s attention then fire an arrow into its eye.”

“What about the other eye?” Graham questioned his King.

“Leave that to me!”

Emma looked back and forth between the two men, “That’s going to be a hell of a shot, for both of you! The odds of you making it…”

“Never tell me the odds! Just make sure The Jolly Roger is ready to sail, she’ll need to be the fastest she’s ever been.”

“Oh don’t worry, we’ll be ready! Try not to kill yourselves” She tried to joke but there was a look of worry hiding behind her eyes.  Killian kissed her and before she could catch her breath he was climbing up the mast directly behind the one Graham was climbing, each with a bow slung on their back. Graham reached the Crow’s Nest first, now empty, the former occupant obviously thrown out or bailed, not that Graham could really blame him. He prepared and waited, perched with his bow within reach, while the crew below followed their Captain’s orders and started launching more spears at the sea monster until it broke the surface of the water, once again rising high and casting a menacing shadow over them all. 

Now in front of him, Graham used the lamp to set fire to one of his arrows.  The bright fiery dart flew into the monster’s face, earning an ear-splitting roar, as the beast’s eyes flew open in rage. With lightning speed Graham grabbed his bow and fired an arrow straight into its volcanic eye. As his fingers release the arrow he heard the zip of another one shoot past his ear, lightly brushing the stubble on his jaw, a millimetre closer and the second arrow would have gone straight through his head. However both arrows hit their targets, “Now Emma” Killian screamed and the ship jolted as it sped towards the horizon.

The monster flailed in agony, blinded by its foe it lunged in every direction seeking its revenge. Just as the ship was sailing out of its reach it cracked its tail, bringing it down like a razor sharp sword.  It took out the rigging where Killian was perched; slicing effortlessly through Killian’s left wrist, and causing the mast to crumble.  Killian held on with his right arm, while his left lay open, blood flowing from the wound as he fell until everything went black.

 

**

When Killian came to he was lying on a cot bed in the Captain’s Quarters with Emma, Ruby and Graham slowly coming into focus gathered around him.

“Killian, can you hear me?” Emma called hopefully.

He groaned, attempting a smile. “Sorry love…didn’t mean to alarm you…just a scratch…” he muttered through heavy breaths.

“You did it, Killian! Your plan worked, we’re free of that sea monster and safely out of those waters and on course for a stop at port to fix damages.” Ruby beamed.

“It was a reckless plan that could have gotten you killed!” Emma scolded, “But…it did work, you and Graham saved us all.”

“You steered us out of that whirlpool the monster created with all it’s thrashing around Emma!” Graham added proudly. “Nothing Killian and I did would have mattered if the ocean swallowed us up moments after.”

A blush crept across the pirate’s face, not great with taking complements she muttered “It was nothing.”

“I wish I could say I got out of it unscathed” Killian added, raising his stump wrist, wrapped tightly in bandages.

“I’m sorry Killian. It will heal, whatever that creatures flesh is made of it cauterized your wound as it caused it.” It wasn’t much consolidation but it was all Emma had.

“You’re lucky that’s all you lost, mate, you should have seen the tangle of wood and rigging we pulled you from, you suffered a lofty fall.” Graham shook his head remembering the carnage.

“What about the others?” Killian asked.

Emma bowed her head, “We lost 4 of my crew today, and may their souls rest in peace.”

He reached his remaining hand over and squeezed hers, “I’m sorry Emma.”

“Well…” She swallowed and changed the subject, “…there is no time to lick our wounds, the ship is a floating wreck and in dire need of repairs, we are several miles out from Tortuga, we’ll drop anchor there for a few days until we can fix everything, restock our holds and continue to Misthaven.”

“We’ll let you rest, my King” Ruby rose, giving Killian a curtsy followed by Graham giving him a small bow. “Rest up, mate…your highness….”

Once they left, Emma walked over to her desk picking up a tray of broth, with some bread and a flask of rum.

“Here, eat up, you need your strength. We’ll be in Tortuga by nightfall.”

He used his elbows to prop himself up, watching his wife pull some log books from a shelf on the wall. An oil lamp on the desk bathed the room in a warm glow. His eyes wandered from the maps and charts on a round table in the centre of the room, to chest piled high against the wall, he wondered what they contained; clothes perhaps, maybe gold or other treasures. The desk was littered with papers and a small bag of coins had spilled over it, the gold shimmering in the light making it almost look alive. The room creaked as it slowly rocked back and forth swaying on the waves in the most soothing way provoking drowsiness.

“Tortuga…” He spoke up trying to fight fatigue, “That’s a pirate port is it not?”

“It is…so you will need these.” She opened one of the chests and flung leather pants, a black shirt, red leather vest, and black leather duster coat on the bed beside him.  “They aren’t the biggest fans of royalty…you’ll need to blend in.”

Killian cocked one eyebrow, grinning in amusement, “You want me to pretend to be a pirate?”

“It’s either that or you can stay on the ship.”

“Admit it Swan, you’ve been dying to see me in pirate get up.” His eyes twinkled as he teased her, longing to see her smile again.

She rolled her eyes, “I think the rum has finally reached your brain.” She handed him the broth again encouraging him to drink it. “We lay low for a few days, get The Jolly Roger back in working order and then we are back on track sailing for Misthaven, nothing changes.”

“And what about this…” He lifted his stump in the air “Does this change anything?”

She frowned; surely he didn’t imagine she’d think any less of him sans hand. “Well I’m afraid your dreams of becoming a world famous pianist are probably over…” She jested. “But no, it doesn’t change anything, why would it?”

“You’re not repulsed by it” He tilted his head signalling to the blood stained bandages on his arm.

She picked up a bowl of warm water that had been left on the table along with some fresh bandages and moved over to the bed where she sat beside him gently lifting his injured arm onto her lap. Slowly and carefully she began to unwrap the soiled bandages.

“Emma, you don’t have to…isn’t there a healer on board?” he squirmed beside her.

“I know what I’m doing; I’m the one who attended to it in the first place!”

He closed his mouth and watched her as she worked; searching her face for any sign of disgust or discomfort but there was none to be found.  Her expression stayed neutral as she rid him of the old dressings.

“I fell in love with you when you were missing a heart, so what makes you think I wouldn’t be able to love you when you’re missing a hand?” Her voice was silky and soothing like the medicinal balm she delicately applied to his wound.

“I can’t just put my hand back, like I did my heart.” He reminded her.

“No you can’t, but if I had to choose between the two I would much rather part with your hand than your heart.” She tightened up the fresh bandage and laid the old ones and bowl of water on the floor before turning back to him and lovingly stroking his face. “Men and women died today, I don’t know how any of us survived, especially you after that fall! It was really bad Killian…I thought…well it doesn’t matter now, you’re safe, and it’s a gift to have you still here with me.” She kissed him on the cheek and he turned quickly to catch her lips with his. It didn’t take long into the kiss for dizziness to overcome him and she felt him sway in her arms, “Whoa there tiger” she laughed, easing him slowly onto his back.

“It seems your kiss has my head spinning, luv” He played it off, nonchalantly.

“I would say it has more to do with blood loss but thanks.” She crawled up alongside him and snuggled into him, resting her head on his chest. “It’s a few hours yet until Tortuga and we could both use the rest.”

**

She was abruptly woken when the ship jolted alerting her to the fact they’d dropped anchor.

“mmm…what’s that?” Killian muttered.

“We’re here, we’ve reached Tortuga.” She jumped up and walked over to her porthole catching a glimpse of the bust port town. The sun had set but life on Tortuga continued, music could be heard drafting from the taverns, along with shouting, laughter, and badly sung shanties. The streets were full of patrons diving in and out of taverns, drunken sailors staggering over the cobblestones and more than likely the odd dodgy deal happening.

It’d been years since Emma had been here, she wasn’t sure what story Baelfire would have told after he first left her in Aaralyn, who know what tales of Captain Swan had been spat from the many loose lips in such places.  She would need to consult Smee and come up with a convincing cover story for her long absence.   

She helped Killian get dressed, gently sliding his injured arm through the large leather jacket. He looked at his reflection in a shiny silver polished tray she had hung on the wall, trying out different poses for the full effect. Emma had to stifle a laugh.

“I make quite the piercing eyed smouldering pirate, Swan!” He made various ridiculous faces practicing said smoulder.

“You want me to leave you two alone for a moment?”

“Don’t be jealous, Swan, I only have eyes for you”

She walked up behind him, looking at what he saw reflected back at him. “You do look rather fetching…I always said you have a little pirate in you!” She slapped his back.

He winced. “Thanks”

“Now, there’s just one thing you still need” She searched inside a large chest until she pulled out her prize. It shimmered, the smooth pointed metal as beautiful as it was threatening.  It was attached to a leather brace.

“And what am I supposed to do with that?” He studied the dangerous implement curiously.

“Wear it of course! We can use your injury to our advantage; it’ll make you look more intimidating. Now this will hurt a little since your wound is still new, try not to put any pressure on it, this is just for looks.”

He tensed as she slid the brace over his bandaged wrist.

“How is that? Manageable?”

“Aye, it’s fine.” He grimaced. “And what should I tell people my name it?”

She turned him to face her so she could stand back and take in the full look, sizing up the man before her.

“You shall be called Captain…Captain…” She glanced down to where his new attachment glimmered, a smile spreading across her face. “Captain Hook”


	14. Rumours, Rum, and Reminiscing

Silence struck the crowded alehouse instantly as the two patrons entered and walked towards the bar. One was a ghost; after years without a trace all of a sudden the only successful female pirate Captain, the only woman on these seas who could evoke desire, fear, and respect in the men she came up against, who's reputation as a fierce warrior and cunning negotiator preceded her. Tortuga was never short of surprises but no sailor in the tavern that night expected to lay eyes on Captain Swan again. 

 

Their surprise and fear were matched with their curiosity of who the pirate accompanying her was. His swagger oozed confidence, or perhaps cockiness? He was tall with dark features and a scar on his face that appeared fresh, but the most sinister part of his aesthetic was without doubt the glimmering grisly Hook protruding from where his hand should be. 

 

The sound of their boots on the hard stone floor echoed through the establishment alerting all of their arrival. Emma slinked onto a bar stool pushing a stack of coins towards the bartender. "Keep the rum flowing" she ordered.

 

The older man's eyes didn’t leave hers as he took her coins quickly replacing them with two glasses and a bottle of rum, yet holding his stare.

 

"Is there a problem, mate?"  Killian sneered, popping the 't' 

 

The bartender reared his head, squaring up to Emma, refusing to acknowledge Killian's presence let alone his question. He flashed his yellow teeth, accented with a gold tooth right on the top centre of his incongruous grin. 

 

"Tell me lass, how is it that the notorious Captain Swan, who was famously captured by the royal guard of Aaralyn and executed for stealing the Crown Jewels, has just walked through the doors of my humble establishment? You're drinking rum so you can't be a spirit!" His eyes Remained fixed permeated with suspicion. 

 

"If that's the tale you've been spun then my double crossing, bottom dwelling bastard of a former partner in crime must have been here." Her words dripped with spite. 

 

Every ear in the tavern was twitching in anticipation of what Emma would say. Ever since the night Baelfire strolled in with her crew reciting his dramatic tale of Captain Swan's capture and demise there had been countless retellings, facts became blurred, the events clouded as each raconteur added their own twist. It developed into one of the most exciting narratives on the seven seas but now Captain Swan was here among them in the flesh so either their favourite anecdote was a lie from the lips of Baelfire or their protagonist escaped making an even more entertaining tale!

 

"Aye, he was in these parts a year and a half ago sprouting stories of your capture, said he barely escaped with his treasure, a crown he was acquiring for someone." The bartender informed her.

 

"Well that much is true..." Emma had to be careful, she couldn't risk Killian being discovered, she also didn't want word getting out the Queen of Aaralyn was out of the Dark Ones captivity and roaming the oceans on her pirate ship. Her story had to be compelling and believable and the best lies always contained an element of truth. She downed the rum in her glass, slamming it on the table and spinning round on her barstool to face her captivated listeners. 

 

"Baelfire and I were after the Middlemist crown, he'd found a buyer and the pay-out was big enough not to ask questions, if you know what I mean...” There were a few nods and sniggers from her audience, "Once the crown was in our possession we made our escape, but, realising we were cornered, Baelfire took the crown and left me to take the fall, quite literally, while he made his bid for freedom. I was escorted to the castle dungeon and sentenced to death; however the King decided to show mercy..."

 

She felt Killian tense beside her, unsure of how much of the truth she would divulge.

 

"...because I was a woman" this earned more jeers and laughter from the crowd and once again Killian relaxed beside her, taking a swig of his rum to try and numb the searing pain in his wrist. "He waved the death sentence and instead I was to live out my days rotting in that cell. Which I did until the kingdom came under attack of the Dark One." 

 

The room grew silent; every soul there knew an encounter with the Dark One was best avoided at all costs. 

 

"The castle was destroyed and the kingdom along with it...I crawled out of the rubble and slipped away undetected." 

 

The bartender weighed up her tale, it seemed accurate but he still had questions "Aye, we heard about the slaughter at Aaralyn, but that was months ago, where have you been since then, where is Baelfire, and who the hell is this?" He nodded in Killian's direction while the whole room still had their eyes on Emma. 

 

She shrugged, "Baelfire never knew how to keep his mouth shut. Before he safely delivered the crown to his buyer he'd been boasting of his plunder in every tavern between Aaralyn and Agrabah reciting the details to any soul who would listen. One of the King of Aaralyn's men had been in pursuit of the jewels and followed the story, finding him in no time. Baelfire got away but lost the crown and now had a problem, his buyer wasn't a patient or forgiving man, he had no choice but to return to take the crown again. He came back just in time to see the city burn and discover, unfortunately for him, that I not only wasn't dead but had escaped."

 

She poured herself another drink and lifted it to her lips "no one betrays Captain Swan" then downed the contents of the glass and slamming it in the table to accent her point.

 

The room gasped. "You killed Baelfire?" A chubby bearded pirate in the corner asked in disbelief. "Your own lover"

 

Emma shrugged again showing no emotion "On my ship the punishment for mutiny is death...for any sailor. We have a code and we stick to it." There was no telling what Emma would have actually done with Baelfire if given the chance but the fact was he was dead and it served her reputation better to have people believe he fell at her hand.

 

A shudder of whispers filled the room. Killian glanced around taking in the looks of shock, horror, respect, and some even looked impressed. It was safe to say they believed her. 

 

"So where have you been?" The bartender probed. Emma opened her mouth to talk but Killian got there first. "She was crossing paths with me on the black seas."

 

There was a collective audible gasp. It was a smart cover story on Killian's part, he knew none of these pirates would have dared venture to the cursed waters and if he'd spent his pirating years there it would both explain why they had never seen him before while instilling the respect and fear he needed for them to take him seriously.

 

The corner of Emma's mouth rose slightly; impressed by the King's quick thinking. "With Baelfire gone I needed a new partner, I'd heard rumours of Captain Hook, but the stories seemed too farfetched, and if they were indeed true it was unlikely he'd want a partner. I had to show him my worth."

 

Killian took over, "She challenged me to a duel, much to my amusement, and so I accepted, no one had ever bested me in a sword fight before."

 

"And she did?"  The bartender asked skeptically.

 

Emma's chest swelled, she prided herself on her skill with a sword and knowing Killian saw her fight disguised as a knight in his tournament back when they were living in the castle she smiled. He must have truly been impressed.

 

"No" he said plainly.

 

Emma quickly deflated, firing him a dirty look.

 

He retaliated with a charming smile and wink, enjoying all the attention a bit too much for her liking! There was stifled laughter rippling across the room. 

 

"The truth is she lasted longer than any other opponent and it seemed whatever move or trick I threw her way she was able to deflect and counter challenge, the fight lasted hours and eventually we called a truce and she had my attention." 

 

It was just enough for her to allow him this moment, since it hadn't come too much at her own expense, but this discussion of who was a better sword fighter would be addressed once and for all...in private. 

 

Answering the crass chuckles and jeers from his last comment Killian elaborated, "any sailor, man or woman, who could prove to be my peer deserved my respect, I set Captain Swan the challenge of acquiring a jewel I'd yet been unable to procure and when she returned with it the next day I knew we'd make quite the team, we've been plundering ever since, only recently venturing back to these waters."

 

It seemed their storytelling was compelling enough to satisfy their listeners that night and secure their right to be there. As their novelty dwindled and the patrons resumed their own conversations, pub games, and frivolity Emma and Killian grabbed the bottle and found a more private corner table. 

 

"That was quite the recount of events, Hook." Her tone was anything but subtle. 

 

Killian blushed slightly, lifting his finger to scratch nervously behind his ear, that tell of his that Emma knew too well and had come to find endearing. "Sorry, luv, I guess I got carried away..."

 

"Well it seemed to do the trick, apparently you're a natural, are you sure you weren't a pirate in a past life?"

 

"A rake, perhaps, but no, not a pirate."

 

She narrowed her eyes, trying to imagine Killian in his younger roguish days. "I'm sure you broke many a heart"

 

He cleared his throat, not completely comfortable with where the conversation was headed. "Aye, perhaps..."

 

"And Milah?" Perhaps it was the copious amount of rum she'd consumed to get through their initiation making her bold but Emma since falling for Killian was curious about the woman he'd loved so much he'd removed his own heart. 

 

He grabbed the bottle, emptying the remaining amber liquid to buy himself some time while he considered her question. He licked the remaining rum from his lips. "Milah was different." He stopped and Emma wondered if he had any intention of elaborating but after a moments consideration he shrugged and continued, "She was older, more experienced, just as reckless as I was and off limits...she was married." He explained. 

 

"Sounds like a great catch." She instantly regretted her jealous sarcastic tone when she saw him wince. "I'm sorry, that wasn't fair" she muttered feeling ashamed of herself. 

 

"Aye well, it is what it is" he didn't want to talk about Milah, not now, and certainly not here. "What about you? What made you choose this line of work?" He waved his hand in the air signalling to the pirates all around them.

 

She took a deep breath, "the short story: from as long as I can remember I lived in a tower, held captive by a witch, she was hardly there, in her stead was a servant called Henry...he was an older man, he raised me and he was kind but she'd cast an enchantment over him so he couldn't allow me to escape, even if he wanted to. When I was 16 he taught me how to weave baskets out of rope, she brought supplies, seeing it as a useful hobby, and she’d sell my baskets at market. One day when a new batch of supplies arrived, enough to make a hundred baskets he told me he'd taught me everything I needed to know to make my escape but that I would never succeed while he was alive..."

 

Emma bowed her head, "he then took his life...he sacrificed himself so I could escape...I weaved a rope long enough to reach the ground from the window of my high tower, I climbed down and ran until I found a village."

 

"That's where you got Henry's name" Killian nodded.

 

"He was the closest thing to a father I'd ever known and I owe him my life"

 

"Hmmm" he hummed in agreement, though knowing how much her father loved her it pained him that she had no memory or attachment to him.

 

"Once I got to the village I found an older couple with children, I thought they would help me but it turned out they had taken orphans and trained them to pick pockets, they ran a whole criminal operation using abandoned or stolen children. They soon realised I was worth more doing other things..." Emma looked away, shaking the memory from her mind and squeezing her eyes shut. "...I became numb to it, the them, the men...Id trained myself to control my emotions and together with my skill at slight of hand I started robbing the men I was sent to and soon saved enough to run away and used those talents to get money for myself...that led to a life of piracy, I got The Jolly Roger when I came up against its formeer owner, he was smuggling children to be sold as slaves and I had to do something; his death was quicker than he deserved, I took his vessel...the rest is history." She said in an upbeat voice with a smile that soon faded when she saw his dark expression. 

 

"Why didn't you tell me before?" He whispered.

 

"I suppose I didn't want you looking at me like that...judging me or worse...pitying me."

 

"You did what you had to do to survive a situation you would have never been in had my family and I not failed you and your father."

 

"My father!" Emma scoffed, leaning forward on the table to angrily whisper, "tell me, what father abandons his child, sends her away and entrusts her life, her future to a mere boy?" 

 

"A desperate one!" Killian shot back. 

 

She slumped back in her seat musing over his response. "He ruined your life too, you know." She said quietly. "He put too much weight on your shoulders, on your father’s shoulders. The day he sent us on our way he was waving us off onto a path of pain and death. How am I supposed to love a man whose decision has only brought suffering to me and the ones I love?" 

 

"I don't know."  He sounded defeated.  They had barely set off on their mission and it already seemed hopeless. "We'll find a way" he said with determination, "as long as there is hope we can find a way" his own words sending him back to a distant memory. 

 

**

_"Killian? Killian dear, are you crying?"_

_The Queen walked to the quivering curtains with two small shoes peeking out._

_"Killian?"_

_"He's not here!" A small voice squeaked from the hiding place followed by a loud sniffle._

_"Ah, I see" the Queen smiled, taking a seat on the floor beside the little shoes. "Now that is a shame because I heard Granny just made some of her famous jam tarts and I was hoping Killian would help me taste them..."_

_The little feet shuffled and the curtain moved around as the backs of two small hands wiped away tears before facing the Queen. When he popped his head around the curtain the mop of unruly black hair was messier than usual, his pink cheeks stained raw with tears and his piercing blue eyes glistened as he lifted his gaze to his Queen._

_She looked at him with a warm, friendly expression. Her long raven hair framed her round smiling face, accented by her red lips, pink cheeks, and thick dark lashes. There was something about her presence that always made him feel safe._

_She reached her arms out until he shuffled over and embraced her, letting her squeeze him within an inch of his life._

_"Now, are you going to tell me what's wrong?"_

_"Papa has been away for 4 months now fighting in the ogre war, I haven't heard from him in over a week, I'm afraid he may be dead." The young boy cried in despair._

_"Shhhh, no my dear, if that was the case we would have heard. Try not to worry, they'll be home soon."_

_"How do you know that? How do you know we'll win?" He boy questioned, pulling out of the Queen's embrace._

_"Because we have what they don't, hope. And as long as there is hope we can find a way."_

 

**

 

"Killian?"  Her voice brought him back to the tavern, to the steady hum of chatter and laughter of the other customers, the throbbing ache in his wrist, and her eyes searching his for an explanation of where his mind just took him.

 

"Perhaps we should call it a night."  He downed what was left in Emma’s glass and rose to his feet; that memory had come from nowhere. Emma may not have known or loved her parents but he did and he couldn't fail them again, somehow he was going to have to make Emma love them. He’d risen too quickly, eager to leave the memory behind, his head began to spin as he stumbled from the bar.

 

Emma followed him out into the street, the night’s sea salty air stung her skin, she watched Killian stagger back towards the pier and hurried to catch up to him. 

 

"Whoa there, remember you've had a lot to drink and you lost a lot of blood earlier". She steadied him before he toppled right off the pier and into the sea.

 

"Don't worry, luv, I'm quite alright, my legs just seem a bit wobbly..." 

 

Emma giggled, "Hadn’t noticed" she lied. "Here, will you kindly escort me back to your ship?" She linked her arm with his so she could support him while they walked the remaining distance. 

 

"Bit forward, lass, but I'll show you mine if you show me yours" he winked, grinning salaciously. 

 

She rolled her eyes, "your ship is my ship, you idiot, and you don't need to flirt, I'm your wife remember!" 

 

"Well that certainly is a wonderful turn of events, here I had an evening of wining, dining, and wooing planned."

 

"How much did you drink?" 

 

"Hmmm let me see..." he lifted his hand, counting his fingers, "1...2...3...4...5..." then lifted his other hand, revealing his hook, "huh...well I guess just 6, ha!"

 

They finally reached the gangplank and Smee hurried up to meet them, followed closely by Graham and Ruby.

 

"Capt'n, I've made all the arrangement for repairs, the materials will arrive at sunrise, we should be ready to set sail again by the end of the week." The first mate reported, slightly distracted by the swaying and snickering of the King beside his Captain.

 

"Thanks, Smee I'll get a full report from you now." She turned to the others? "Graham, can you take Killian to the captain's quarters and get him some water, he needs to sober up."  She grimaced at Killian playfully rearranging Smee's red hat on his head.

 

Ruby tried to hide her laughter while Smee nervously stood his ground and Graham cleared his throat, "alright, your highness, let's get you below deck before you do something to embarrass yourself." 

 

“Your highness? I’m…I’m…a….Cap’n Nook!” He slurred.

 

“Of course you are mate” Graham shot Emma an apologetic look which she waved off and went over the extent of damages with Smee. 

 

 

**

 

When she finally made her way down to the captain’s quarters Graham was just leaving.

 

“Ah, Graham, and how is Captain Hook?”

 

He shrugged, chuckling, “I’ve seen him worse”

 

Emma raised her brow “Oh really?”

 

“Aye, in our younger more foolish days. He’s on the bed, he’s had a bucket of water, his boots are off, and don’t worry I took him to the washroom so he could relieve himself of all that liquid.”

 

“You’re a good friend. I thought rum would numb the pain he was in, perhaps I should have kept a closer eye on how much he was drinking.”

 

“Maybe the headache he has tomorrow will distract from the pain in his wrist.” Graham offered hopefully before bidding her a goodnight and heading down to the crew’s quarters.

 

Emma sighed then pushed open the door, unsure of what she’d find on the other side.  The room was dimly lit, the oil in the lamp hanging from the ceiling running low. His large leather duster coat was draped over the back on a chair and Killian’s boots placed neatly under it on the floor. He lay on the bed, half propped up, and his vest removed leaving just his black cotton shirt mostly unbuttoned and his leather trousers.  He slowly rocked his head back and forth as he quietly sang one of the sea shanties played in the tavern that night. He was happy and carefree and for the first time Emma felt like she was catching a glimpse of that mischievous, frivolous, mirthful young man Robin and Graham remembered so fondly.

 

As soon as he realised she was there his face broke into a huge grin. “Hey gorgeous, to what do I owe the pleasure of your company?”

 

Emma chuckled, “Well this is my room…”

 

“Apologise, m’lady, I must have stumbled in by accident, but what a happy accident it’s turned out to be. Would you mind terribly if I stayed, I can’t seem get my legs to do what I want them to, and your bed is rather comfortable…how long have you lived on my ship?” He rambled only just coherently.

 

She raised her eyebrow, amused. “You mean my ship?”

 

“You seem to be mistaken, I am Captain of this ship, Captain Hook, the great swashbuckler, leader of the foulest crew, feared foe of every beast to have ever crossed me, slayer of monsters, and captor of hearts in every port I drop anchor…” He waved his arms dramatically as he listed off his made up misadventures.

 

“Oh is that so? Well Captain Hook, I feel honoured to meet such a legend.” She joked.

 

She gently slid the hook’s leather brace from his wrist, making him wince. “sorry” she offered.

 

“Don’t worry luv, just a scratch, occupational hazard.”

 

“That’s putting it lightly” She muttered to herself as she began to lift his shirt above his head so she could clean the wound and changed his bandages.

 

“You’re keen, just can’t keep your hands off me, can you luv!” He leaned towards her wiggling his eyebrows suggestively.

 

She shook her head, trying to bite back her laughter. “I am not going to let you live this down tomorrow! Here take some more water.” She helped him drink from a cup Graham had left by the bed. 

 

“I’m going to see you tomorrow?”

 

“I’m you’re wife, you’re going to see me every tomorrow!”

 

“You’re my wife” he said the words slowly as if he enjoyed how they felt on his lips, triggering a distant memory, just out of his reach. He remained silent while she unwrapped the bandage, checked over the wound and re wrapped it again while he watched her every move. His new found silence told her he was beginning to sober up. Once she was finished she looked up at him, he was staring at the stump on the end on his left arm sadly.

 

“You should get some rest.” She rose and walked over to plump up the pillow behind him then searched for a nightshirt to help him into.

 

“I’m going to be in a world of pain tomorrow morning aren’t I?”

 

“Almost certainly” She smiled, “Just enjoy your sleep tonight.” She kissed his temple and curled up beside him.

 

Just as the day’s exhaustion was beginning to take over he broke the silence, “Your mother”

 

“What?” She whispered, turning to face him but he was staring at the ceiling.

 

“Your mother had hope, even during the darkest times, she always told me to have faith that things would turn out ok and she was always right. If she was here right now she would tell us to have hope.”

 

Before Emma could properly dwell on his words and form a reply she heard his breathing fall into a steady rhythm and knew he’d fallen asleep.  His declaration followed her into her slumber, bringing with it dreams of a woman with raven hair and red lips begging her to save them all.

 

**

 

By the end of the week the Jolly Roger was fully repaired and ready to once again set sail.  As they raised the anchor and watched Tortuga slowly drift away one figure caught Emma’s attention.  It was the shadowy silhouette of a tall man with a long dark beard and steely expression.  He stood fixed on the spot, his long coat flapping in the wind watching them sail away. 

 

“Who is he?” Emma asked Smee. 

 

“That’s Blackbeard, Captain, he came to these waters 2 years ago, around the same time you were captured in Aaralyn, he’s a quiet fellow, no one knows much about him but they know enough to not get in his way.  His reputation proceeds him and a trail of bloodshed follows wherever he goes. 

 

A fine misty drizzle surrounded her that morning as her eyes locked with the pirate on the pier, slowly becoming smaller and smaller until he disappeared from sight along with the rest of the buccaneer town. Something about Blackbeard’s countenance filled her with unease, a chill crept up her spine, and her instinct was telling her their paths would cross again. She shook the feeling away and walked to the helm, her fingers gripping the pegs on the wheel. 

 

“Tell the men to prepare for open sea” She commanded her first mate.  “We should be in Misthaven within the week!”

 

“Aye aye Cap’n” he cried as the waves crashed against the side of the ship, now sailing full speed towards the horizon.


	15. A New Kind Of Weapon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As always, thank you for your patience with this fic, each chapter takes so much out of me and this one was probably the hardest yet. We delve into some dark depths here and there is definitely adult themes that some readers may feel slightly uncomfortable with. I've tried not to be too detailed in some areas but there is a bit of violence and bloodshed in this chapter.
> 
> We're going to see the darker sides of Killian and Emma and a little bit more of Emma's past.

Watching Emma command her ship with unquestioned authority had become one of Killian’s favourite pastimes; it was clear from the moment they lifted anchor in Aaralyn that she was in control of her ship and respected by her crew but as they journeyed on he could have sworn that the waves themselves revered her and bent to her will.  He was in awe of her knowledge of the stars and how effortlessly she read them to mark their courses; she seemed acutely aware of the change in winds and harboured an uncanny ability to foresee changes in weather.  These were skills he’d too studied during his time in the Royal Navy and while he considered himself adequate in such areas he was far from her effortless fluency in all things nautical; it was as if she and the sea had a built up dialogue over the years and had now formed a relationship and mutual respect. Time and time again since the day she’d appeared in his castle cell she’d proven herself capable and yet each unexpected trait he discovered surprised him.  As she stood with the unmistakable presence of a leader and commander it was hard for him to recognise the Queen he brought with him across the realm after their marriage, the stately woman who gave every impression of good breeding and quiet dignity, along with intelligence and clever wit.  The Pirate Princess was a bloody marvel, he’d said it back then in those first few weeks getting to know her and he was sure it’d only be a matter of time before the sentiment left his lips again.

She often wondered what her husband was thinking in those moments she caught him watching her captain her ship, often forgetting the novelty a female pirate captain was, and all but forgetting those few years she spent where her only role was Queen of Aaralyn.  It seemed a lifetime ago despite being so recent. Slipping back into the pirate life was an effortless transition, a part she played well. Being Queen, while a completely foreign concept at the time, came easily enough also. However balancing both would be more complicated, it was fine now when there was scarcely a kingdom to rule, turning to the sea was their only choice, but how would she balance both sides of herself once all this was over, not to mention the added role of wife. Yes, she and Killian were married before for all intents and purposes but now they were married and in love and this new development, while wonderful, held its own fears and insecurities. She wondered if she would settle comfortably into all these hats she juggled before wearing another, one she could never have anticipated – daughter. It was a role most are born into, not knowing any different while they grow up, often unfazed, by everything that comes with it. The idea that she would be beginning her role of daughter at 22 years old was difficult to get her head around.

She stared out at the horizon trying to imagine what her parents looked like, what their voices might sound like, and what they would think of her.  She shuddered imagining them hearing of her past, all the mistakes she’d made, sins she’d committed, she didn’t know exactly what future they had hoped for their princess but it was unlikely it involved a life of skulduggery and nefarious ways. Her biggest fear wasn’t that she wouldn’t be able to break the curse that held them captive, though that did haunt her, her biggest fear was that if she succeeded and they woke that they would be disappointed in the princess they found before them. And what of her feelings for them? They sent her away when she was too young to protect herself, they may have felt they were saving her but they had ultimately sent her on a journey of abandonment, abuse, and loneliness. Emma was still trying to find a way to forgive them. 

She glanced back at Killian, who was now talking with her first mate; the morning sun illuminated his face, highlighting his, now a few days old, stubble so that the few red hairs shone bright against their black counterparts. He looked scruffier than his usual kingly self, his skin reddened by the sun and salt air, his longer hair falling into his face, lightly dampened by the sea mist.  He walked with a new swagger, no doubt caused by the weight of his leather duster jacket she’d made him wear, but despite the change in his appearance and stature, the same blue eyes, swirling with sympathy, kindness, hurt, and uncertainty, that had locked onto her that day in the palace cells, shone brightly every time they met hers across the deck on the ship.  For all their questionable decisions her parents had been right about one thing, Killian.  It seemed almost unbelievable that they could have known all those years ago how perfectly matched their daughter and their loyal friend’s son would be; how they would fiercely love each other and fight for each other, working seamlessly together like a fine tuned machine. Was it coincidence or divine intervention that the King and Queen made such a match?

There was no use fighting the smile slowing spreading across her face as the king excused himself from his conversation and made his way over to her, his eyes twinkling mischievously.

“Would it please the Captain to take a break and eat with me?”

“It would certainly please your wife.”

He nodded his head happily, stepping aside and allowing her to lead the way, she walk ahead, stopping quickly to plant a kiss on his rough cheek, she could taste the sea salt on his skin, and giving him a small sweet smile walked down to their quarters.

Upon entering she saw the table set with a bottle of wine, two goblets, a plate of bread and fish and a bowl of fruit.

“Not a bad spread after being at sea for a week.” She smirked.

“Only the best for you, m’lady.” He winked at her and pulled out her chair waiting for her to take her place.

She played along taking her seat and allowing him to push her chair in for her before taking his own place across from her.

“What happened to ‘Captain’?”

“Up there you are the Captain, but in here, when it is just us, you are my wife and my Queen” He offered as explanation, then cocking his head slightly as he picked up a piece of fish and popping it in his mouth added, “after all of all the people on this boat you are the only one with royal blood.”

Emma cast him a warning glance but he missed it, concentrating on pouring them both wine, trying not to spill as the ship gently rocked.

“I was wondering when this subject would arise.” She answered warily.

“Well it is a true statement, is it not?”

“Killian…”

He held up his hand, “It’s alright Emma, I do not judge or envy your bloodline; it will just take a little getting used to how our roles have changed.”

“That day we met, the prince with the tortured soul and empty chest and the down on her luck pirate with no prospects, we may have been in a different situation but the only change I see in you from that day, your highness, is this…”

She quietly rose from the table and walked around to his side, perching on his lap and laying her hand on his chest.  His heart beat with a steady rhythm, strong and constant against the palm of her hand. He released a heavy sigh and wrapped his arms around her, pulling her body tight against his.

“I am no King” he whispered hoarsely.

“I disagree. Your father raised a kingdom from ruin and ashes, your brother made it strong…”

“And I shirked responsibility and wallowed in depression when they were taken from me.”

She silenced him with a gentle brush of her lips against his and then continued, speaking softly.

“That may be the case but you came back when your kingdom needed you, even though the thought of being King brought you pain, you restored hope to the kingdom and when it was reduced to rubble and ashes once again you did what your father did, only better. You rebuilt and raised the walls and the spirits of your subjects, you’ve given them something to fight for, someone to believe in. I’ve seen you rule justly and wisely.  You have years of experience, I know nothing of ruling, so tell me, what use is the blood pumping through my veins when it comes to matters of the kingdom?”

“You seemed to do admirably as Queen consort, you slipped into that position effortlessly, perhaps, darling, you are more of a natural than you give yourself credit.”

She lifted his chin so his gaze met her emerald eyes, blazing with the passion he admired so much about her. “Don’t you see Killian; that was because I had you? We are strongest when we work together, King and Queen, husband and wife; we are each other’s best asset.”

He digested her words, as she picked herself up and returned to her meal.  He brooded silently while they ate and she knew better than to push him.  Instead she peeled the oranges, knowing it was a task he could not do easily with one hand, she laid the segments out for them both to share. A small smile teased his lips.

“Forgive my mood, it is not becoming of a King.”

“Perhaps your garb is taking over and you are slowly becoming more ruffian than royal?” She teased him.

“A pirate Queen and her pirate King – who would dare defy us?”

She reached across to grab his arm, “Only a fool.”

His brows shot up, “Not many would dare call the Dark One such.”

“I am not your average woman”

“Indeed not.”

His features tightened once more, a wave of doubt and fear crossing over him. He’d spent years trying to learn the Dark One’s secrets in hope of finding a weakness so he could avenge Milah’s death. Now the beast had attacked so much more, his Kingdom, his father’s legacy, his Swan Princess.  Anger bubbled in his veins as the desire to inflict the upmost pain on his lifelong enemy seeped into the cracks in his soul. Emma watched as his fist clenched; his knuckles so white it was as if the bones themselves were protruding from his hand. His mouth curled down into a sneer so sinister it sent a chill down her spine while his eyes burned with rage.  She saw the darkness cloud his eyes as his mind carried him off to a murky place, he was facing her but his gaze was past her, in a different place altogether.

“Killian..?”

He was hauled back to the room abruptly by her voice; her soft worried features coming into focus after a couple blinks of his eyelids.

“We must defeat the Dark One” His voice was gruff and scratchy, matching the desperation in his eyes, lifting up to meet hers when her fingers tightened their grip on his forearm, sinking into his flesh.

“We will” she assured him, her voice betraying her own fears wondering herself how a small group of ordinary people could possibly overthrow the most magical being in the realms.

Sitting there in front of her, his eyes diverted, perhaps afraid they’d reveal to her the depths of the growing cancer of vengeance in his soul. It was a dark side of him she’d yet to meet fully, though she was unsure if she wanted to. Shaking those thoughts away she swallowed hard, this was her Killian, he may have his heart back and a new sense of purpose but the old scars remained and were in some ways more putrid than the physical one healing on his wrist had been. The body healed quickly, the heart, not so much.  Emma knew, only too well,  how crippling hatred and a thirst for revenge could be, like drops of ink bleeding all over your soul staining it forever.

**

  _It was easy to move swiftly down the street, drifting from shadow to shadow under the cover of nightfall; ominous laughter pierced the cold night air, perverse and grotesque, no doubt a reflection of its owner. Emma followed the music and snickers, punctuated with groans of pleasure stolen from another. Reaching the amber glow of the dingy windows, she peered inside, straining to see through the dirt smeared glass. There were around six men inside most of who were sizing up a row of girls in their early teen years standing nervously huddled close together.  Emma could feel the bile rising in her stomach, she knew their fear, felt their pain and despair. She tapped her pocket; the jingling sound assured her she had her escape plan for those girls ready._

_She recounted the men inside, six in total, three seated around a table directly in front of the girls, one behind the bar, one playing a dilapidated piano and one on the door. A more thorough scout of the room revealed a few barrels of ale sat beside the bar, three or four empty tables surrounded by chairs were dotted around the room, dimly lit by candles on each table and scattered dusty oil lamps hanging from the ceiling. The girls were on display on stage; a heavy moth eaten velvet curtain had been drawn open to reveal them and tied up with rope on the side of the stage. The men jeered at the girls drunkenly fighting over who would get which prize._

_Emma was just about to make her move when she saw him; there was no mistaking the gorilla like build and slow exaggerated movement of the man who just entered, his left leg dragging slightly behind his right due to a bad case of grout. Mr Croake was frog like by name and by looks, his bulbous eyes protruding from his thick warty pink skin and large flabby chin sliding into his thick next gave him the appearance of a fat toad. A fire burned inside Emma as she looked onto the man who had used her for his own depraved entertainment and to spin a profit with his punters. Hatred soared through her veins as she watched him greet his customers with a hearty slap on the back, his disgusting laughter echoing. She watched as he paired one of the men with a redheaded girl and led them to a door in the back, as soon as it shut behind them Emma made her move._

_She threw her body against the door pushing it open with such force it stunned the doorman just enough for her to hit him across the head with the hilt of her short sword knocking him out. Without missing a beat she thrashed her sword cutting the rope holding the curtain in place and it fell down covering the girls. Beside it the pianist had stopped but before he could rise Emma shut the lid of the piano down on his fingers, breaking a few of them. His scream filled the room and she saw the bartender reaching down below the bar, for a weapon no doubt, but before he could lift it up to fire she pulled a small razor like knife from  her boot and threw it across the room where it embedded itself in his neck spirting blood over the polished wooden bar._

_The two remaining men at the table scrambled up from their seats, unarmed and shaking in their boots they raised their hands in surrender as she stood pointing the blade of her sword at them._

_“Leave now and live”_

_They needed no more encouragement, scurrying like vermin bumping into each other as they ran for their lives._

_Emma walked over to the curtain lifting it back to reveal the girls hugging each other as the cowered together._

_“Stay here, I’m going to help you, I’ll be right back, don’t say a word” She held her finger to her lips and they nodded in reply._

_She hurried, stepping over the bartenders body, through the back door which led into a dimly lit corridor lined with doors. Quietly she listened at each one until she heard muffled voices; she burst through in time to interrupt the business transaction taking place. Taking the occupants of the room by surprise she lunged forward until her blade was pressed firmly against Mr Croake’s jowls. His eyes expanded larger than usual once he realised who his captor was._

_“Emma! What the…” he stopped talking and started spluttering as her sword pressed harder against this scaly skin drawing a droplet of blood._

_“Not a word, toad!” She warned and then turning to the girl said, “Go to the other girls and wait for me.”_

_“Now wait a minute” The high pitched protest came from the man still standing behind her. “I paid good money here and you just let my sale walk right out the door…I…I deserve compensation!”_

_Emma cocked her eyebrow in amusement and her lips curled up. While she stood her ground with her sword firmly against Mr Croake in one swift movement another razor edge dagger slid down her sleeve into her free hand and she flicked it so that it grazed the man’s crotch pinning his trousers to the doorframe missing removing his family jewels by mere millimetres._

_“Your compensation is that I will give you to the count of three to vacate these premises before I throw my next blade a fraction higher and make you a eunuch. One...”_

_The man pulled at the dagger trying to un-wedge it from the doorframe with no joy._

_“…two…”_

_Finally he forgot the blade and lunged forward with all his might tearing his trousers almost clean off while he shrieked running away. Emma turned her attention back to Mr Croake._

_“You’ve exploited your last child…”_

_“Ok, ok, I’ll close down shop, leave town, you’ll never see me again…” he blubbered._

_“So you can go somewhere else and pick up business again, I don’t think so!”_

_“NO, no, I swear, never again…I promise…” beads of sweat began to run down his forehead, his eyes glued to the sword still pointing at him._

_Emma had thought about this moment for years, enacting retribution on the man who took so much from her. She knew she could capture him and deliver him to the authorities where he would rot in a cell but it still seemed too good for him, air in his lungs was too good for him. Knowing if she hesitated she would talk herself out of it she plunged her sword into his throat and sliced to his navel. Blood oozed out like tar as his body slumped to the floor, beady eyes still open in horror as his body lay lifeless washing the floor with blood._

_Standing for a few seconds she waited; waited for the weight to lift from her shoulders, for the scars to heal over, for the guilt to fade away, the memories to leave her as his soul left his body for hell. She stood and the minutes passed, staring at his corpse willing the relief to come…but it eluded her. The bitterness she had welcomed into her soul stayed there, the sour taste still in her mouth, the memories of the vile things he’d made her do still played vividly in her mind. Killing him had eased none of it._

_Eventually she abandoned her efforts of vindication and walked back down the empty corridor to the main room where the girls still stood whispering amongst themselves, shaking as she approached them soaked in the blood of her victims. She reached into her coat and pulled out small bags of coins._

_“Here, these are for you…to make a fresh start.”_

_The girls stared at the money in disbelief._

_“But how?” One of them, a petite blonde, no older than 16, piped up. “All we know is selling ourselves to men, and that’s all we’re good for.”_

_Emma leaned over and rested her hands on the girl’s shoulders looking directly into her eyes._

_“Listen to me, all of you, there will always be people who try to tell us who we are, how strong we are, how smart we are, how valuable or dispensable we are. We have no control over what other people think or say about us but we do have control over whether or not we listen to them.  We are the ones who decide who we are and who we become, we make our own fate. In those bags is enough money for each of you to make a clean break and make what you want of yourself. You’re in control of your destiny now.”_

_**_

She’d been so lost in her thoughts the sound of the cabin door closing made her head snap up. Killian was gone. Sighing she marched over to her desk and grabbed her maps and clutching them in her fists stomped out the room and back above deck.

The King had taken the helm and was brooding as he listened to reports from the first mate. Emma should have been angry at his taking control but he was a skilled sailor and had captained his own crews in the past during his time serving his brother in the Navy. She could understand his impatience, a lifetime devoted to finding a way to rescue her father paired with years searching for the Dark One just to find himself so close to both. He wore his anxiousness, fear, and weight of responsibility as clearly as he did his leather coat and hook. All in all, the atmosphere he brought on deck wasn’t great for moral.

Emma waited for Smee to finish then propelled by the heavy breath she released approached her stewing husband. The collar of his coat was turned up, his shoulders were hunched, jaw set and eyes focused on the horizon ahead of him. His body language read ‘stay away’ but Emma knew better. Besides, she was, if nothing else, persistent.

Ignoring his mood she opened the maps setting it on top of the helm in silent instruction for him to look, his eyes darted down to it.

“We’re here” she pointed to a spot in the ocean that meant nothing to him. She untucked the top section of the map showing a large mass of land due north.

“Misthaven” he muttered.

“I’d say if these winds keep up we could drop anchor in a couple hours, it should be in our sights soon enough.”

His eyes returned to the horizon, he chewed his bottom lip, bedevilled by his thoughts.

Emma glanced behind her to the steady wave left in the ships wake, a nervous tick she’d picked up this voyage, a flaw she refused to admit to herself, and then leaned back against the railings joining Killian in watching the horizon.

“I’m nervous about seeing my parents” she confessed, hoping to reopen the lines of communication. “I’m anxious about what they will say when they first see me, I’m scared that once they find out about the life I lived they will be disappointed in what their daughter became, and finally I know that to love them enough to break the curse I will have to forgive them for the choices they made and I’m struggling to believe I can do that.”

With his back still turned to her his face softened at her admission.

She continued with a sigh, “But I know I have to find a way and so I will. I will forgive my parents for giving me up, I have to choose to believe they had no choice and it was a decision made out of love and desperation.”

“It was” he whispered, just loudly enough for her to catch over the lull of the lapping waves.

“I’ve used many weapons in my lifetime but forgiveness…well I am beginning to believe it could be the most effective blade I wield yet.”

She watched his body finally relax, “Aye, love, that may be true but there is no greater motivator than vengeance.”

Emma shook her head, “But what if we’ve been doing it wrong this whole time? Holding onto anger and letting it consume us when what we needed to do was forgive.”

He spun around to face her, eyes burning. “Are you really comparing your inability to forgive your parents for an impossible choice they were forced to make to my hating the Dark One for uprooting us all, killing Milah, and destroying Aaralyn?!” He hissed through clenched teeth “The same Dark One, by the way, who put your parents in the situation that led them to give you up!”

“No” she said quietly, “But I know what it is like to hate someone so much that it dictates every choice you make and sets you on a road to vengeance.  I know what it is like to feel that rage pumping through your veins while you look your enemy in the eye knowing he is at your mercy, and I know how it feels to withhold that mercy and watch the horror in their eyes when while you cut them down and witness their last breath.”

Killian leaned in, “And for that I envy you, I’ve no doubt it felt bloody satisfying!” He turned to take his place back at the ships helm.

“I thought it would to, but it didn’t…”

Her words stopped him in his tracts. “What?”

“I stayed there waiting for it to happen, I stood until the blood congealed willing the relief to come, the feeling of purpose, for the memories to vanish, for, as you put it, the satisfaction. It never came. Nothing changed. I was still alone and empty inside, I felt nothing.”

He mulled over her words. “That may be the case and you might be right Emma, god knows you usually are, but I have carried this burden my whole life, when I do finally meet my advisory I can’t guarantee that I will take the high road or the righteous path.”

“I understand, but I _can_ guarantee you that if you allow the hate and vengeance to consume you, if you don’t fight it, it will destroy you, it will destroy us, and it will destroy everything we have fought for.”

He opened his mouth to reply but before he could utter a word he was interrupted by the cry “land ahoy” from the crow’s nest. They both looked back to the horizon squinting. Emma pulled her spyglass from her pocket and brought it to her eye, closing the other tightly. There in the distance she could make out the silhouette of the mountains of Misthaven standing proud from the shimmering ocean. She handed the spyglass to Killian who copied her action, his lips forming into a slow smile.

“Misthaven; ready to learn more of your beginnings, luv?”

She nervously glanced back behind them once again at the empty sea. “I guess we’re going to find out”. 


	16. Reflections

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You've waited so long for this, thank you for your patience!

All her life Emma had heard stories of Misthaven, the cursed land that defied the Dark One and paid the price for it. As a pirate captain she had steered clear of its shores, believed to still be under a magical spell, since any sea captain worth their salt knew it was foolish to take superstitions lightly. The atmosphere aboard The Jolly Roger significantly changed once the mountains of Misthaven came into view, Emma could sense the anxiousness rippling across her ship making its way round each crew member but despite their nervous whispers she still found comfort in the fact they were willing to have their captain’s back whatever danger they faced.  

The only person on board who seemed happy as the ship sailed towards the mist-cloaked forest was Killian Jones. After all these years he was coming home and bringing the Swan Princess with him, he couldn't wipe the smile off his face.  

"Drop anchor" Emma cried, before flinging a bag on her back and making her way down the rope ladder to the row boat followed closely behind by Killian, Graham, Will, and Ruby.  

As they rowed closer to shore Emma, and the other passengers became acutely aware of the eerie silence facing them in the forest. Not a single bird call, croaking toad, or chirping cricket greeted them. The trees themselves seemed to be deep in slumber standing lifeless without even the tiniest flicker of a breeze tickling their leaves. Graham and Ruby exchanged a cautious glance, anxious, along with the others about what exactly they were about to encounter. The band of friends wasted no time in their journey, Killian led the way through the dense woods, thick with undergrowth untouched for years and left to grow wild and thick. They drew their swords hacking through the low vines, trudging through the carpet of ferns trying to create a path for themselves.  

Hours went by, not one of them daring to speak and break the silence, however the occasional look was shared between his friends as they watched Killian speed ahead, his pace was relentless fuelled with a new motivation now his lifelong mission was edging closer to completion with each step. 

It wasn't until the sun was beginning to set and the already dark forest was nearing pitch black when Killian eased up his pace and turned to face the others bringing up the rear. 

"We should make camp for tonight, there is a river close by where we can get fresh water then tomorrow we finish our hike to the castle." He dropped his bag on the ground and began pulling out its contents rolling out his bed then looking through his maps planning the quickest route to the castle.  

Emma left him to his work and walked in the direction Killian had pointed out the river was. She'd experienced an overwhelming sense of unease since stepping on Misthaven’s soil and needed a quiet moment to collect her thoughts. While Killian became happier with each step closer they came to her cursed parents she just became more anxious; so much came down to her and breaking the curse, the decades-long hopes and dreams of a kingdom depended on her and the weight that realisation carried was monumental. 

 As soon as the glistening water of the river came into view she relaxed, the water always calmed her whether it be the ocean, a lake, or even a mountain stream. She dropped to her knees, scooping the crystal liquid in her hands and washing her face, the icy cold water revitalising her. She was shaking the excess water from her fingers when she heard someone approaching.  

"Is everything alright my Queen?" Will sat beside her on the riverbank.  

"Will, you know you can call me Emma..." she teased, already feeling more like herself. 

He shook his head, "Despite your previous occupation you are the Swan Princess, you will always be my Queen" he watched her shoulders sag.  "…even if you're not thrilled at the prospect." he added. 

"Did you know my parents?" Emma asked, still staring at the river gently flowing in front of her.  

Will shook his head, "Not really, I knew who they were but I’m a couple years younger than King Killian and didn't spend time with them personally so my memories are not as vivid as his." He looked thoughtfully at her "They always seemed warm and kind to me though, even as a child I was aware that the Queen was beautiful and gracious...you know if you wanted to learn more of your parents Killian would be a much better source, he was very close to them." 

Emma rolled her eyes, "I know...it's just..." she released a frustrated sigh, skimming a stone across the river. “He has them up on this pedestal, and I want to believe him but what if I break the curse and finally meet them and..." 

"And they don't live up to the hype?" 

"What if they do? I've imagined the moment I finally meet them so many times, every possible scenario. What if they are every bit as loving and kind and perfect as he describes them and they see me...what if they're disappointed..?" 

Will thought for a moment before speaking.  

"You were separated from Henry for almost a year, what if it had been longer, what if, god forbid, you had to wait 21 years to see him...would you care what mistakes he may have made in those 21 years without you? Would you be disappointed in any way by his appearance or stature, could any misadventure you heard of his make you love him any less?" 

"No" she whispered finally understanding his point.

 

**

 

One by one their friends made their excuses and retired for the night leaving Killian and Emma alone watching the embers glow, dancing amongst the remains of the wooden logs that fuelled their campfire. The occasional pop of wood or hiss of steam from the fire was a welcome relief from the deafening silence engulfing them since leaving The Jolly Roger. 

Emma edged closer to Killian and he reached his hand out for her to take as she adjusted her position to sit in front of him, reclining back into his arms. Her head slowly rose and fell with his chest, the quietness of the forest giving the stage to her favourite sound, the beating of his heart. For the first time that day Emma felt content.  

She could feel him smiling into the kiss he planted on the back of her head as he buried his nose in her hair. "You know we never really had a proper honeymoon, Swan." 

She lifted his hand to kiss the back of it then turned it over running her fingers lightly around his palm. "We'll get there...when this is all over..."  

"Aye" he sighed. He'd almost forgotten what they faced ahead of them, breaking the curse and then the final battle against The Dark One.  

"Can you tell me about my parents?"  

Her request surprised him, since she had discovered her true identity she'd not once asked to learn more of them; he knew she’d struggled to accept their decision to send her away and the great responsibility that decision had landed her with. Relieved that she finally wanted to learn about them he smiled as his reminisced. 

"Your mother was beautiful, the fairest in the land. She had raven hair, lips red like roses and her skin was like alabaster. Kindness poured from her, she had an uncanny ability to calm and assure anyone addressing her. She moved with the grace of a swan but was also as strong as an Ox and incredibly wise, not to mention a champion archer. She could probably challenge Robin!"  

Emma chuckled and snuggled in tighter as she listened. 

"Your mother had a gift with animals, she loved them and any creature she came across seemed to take to her too, birds in particular. She was fair yet compassionate, everything a Queen should be. She paid special attention to me after my mother died, she insisted my family move into the castle so Liam and I could be looked after, schooled, and trained in royal ways. Liam was a diligent student, took all his lessons very seriously. I however...was more mischievous, a trait your mother seemed particularly fond of. She would often catch me stealing cakes from the kitchen but instead of exposing me to Granny she'd cover for me saying she'd asked me to fetch them, things like that." 

"You sound like you were quite the handful!" Emma giggled.  

"Yes but I was cute so I got away with it."  

"So my mother also fell prey to those deep blue eyes of yours..." 

"Perhaps you are more like her than you think" he teased.  

Emma snorted then once their laughter subsided asked "and my father?" 

The question sobered Killian up instantly. "Your father was brave and strong, he wasn't born royal, but you'd never have known, he made it look easy, he was a natural leader." 

"Sounds like someone else I know." Emma squeezed his hand. 

His head shook in disbelief. "I could only dream of being a fraction of the king he was"  

"Tell me about him" encouraged Emma.  

"He had fair hair like yours, you share his eyes too. He was a man of action with little time for politics, he fearlessly faced his foes head on and hated sitting around doing nothing."  

Emma smiled; it was strange to hear her own characteristics used to describe someone else.  

"Now I'm older and have experienced having the title of King thrust upon me I wonder if he felt the need to prove himself because of his humble beginnings. He was always on the front line constantly laying his life down for his Queen and country. His bravery earned him the love and respect of the people; he was one of them and served them well. He treated all he came in contact with the same level of respect and attention whether they were noblemen or farmers. Everyone except you Emma, you were the light of his life, and he always looked at your mother with pure love and you with awe and wonderment. I remember the day he sent you away with us; I'd never seen a man look more broken." 

They were quiet for a while;  Killian allowed Emma to get lost in her thoughts while he held her and watched the last of the embers fading.  

Finally Emma spoke again, "When I handed Henry over to Graham I knew something was off, I knew that I was in danger and that would be the last I'd see of him, at least for a while, each time you came to visit me in that cave and I told you not to bring him with you it killed me, my heart ached for him but I had to give him his best chance and that meant being far from me and here we are separated from him again, trying to make his world a safer place, to give him a future. My parents made the same choice; they gave me my best chance. It wasn't the life they wanted for me but because of it I'm alive. I understand that now."

 

**

 

They'd been walking for what seemed like hours, time passed slowly since they decided it was safer to travel mimicking the quiet of their surroundings. This land had lay untouched for decades and there was no telling what precautions the Dark One had left to prevent anyone returning to Misthaven, they had to be on high alert.  

Emma's mind had been on her parents all morning, everything Killian had told her last night replayed on a loop until she memorised each detail. She was just on the part about her mother being a skilled archer for the hundredth time when she was jerked out of her thoughts by Ruby's vice like grip on her arm pulling her back. 

"Ow" she cried. 

"Wait everyone!" Ruby whispered. 

"Something isn't right" Graham agreed.  

Killian, Emma, and Will looked around them for any clue of what could have the wolf and the huntsman so on edge. Emma's eyes swept the forest in front of her, everything seemed as it should. There were the same low hanging vines, the carpet of ferns they would have to cut into to make their path, moss covered oaks, blue pines towering to the heavens, and not a creature in sight. It was exactly as they had seen since they stepped foot on this land.  

“What do you see?” Ruby asked the group. 

“The same trees and overgrown plants we’ve seen since we started.” Will muttered under his breath. 

“Exactly” Graham exclaimed, realising what Ruby meant. “Look at that orchid hanging there” he pointed to a white bloom behind Emma, “See right there, a couple metres in front of it there is the exact same flower.  And there…” he pointed to a berry bush next to Will, “Look, in front of us the same bush again, exactly the same distance apart as the flowers.” 

“And?” came the exasperated voice of Will, “We’re in a bloody forest; of course there will be similar flowers and plants?” 

Killian narrowed his eyes, comparing the scene behind him with that in front of him. “They’re right; it’s a mirror image, just without us.” 

“What?” Emma looked back and forth trying to see what they saw. Without another word Graham drew an arrow and pulled back on it releasing his grip, sending it soaring through the air. No one was expecting what happened next; the arrow flew in a straight line for 5 yards and then disappeared, sending a ripple effect across the forest in front of them revealing an invisible barrier. 

"What the hell?"  Emma exclaimed, staring in the direction the arrow was fired and vanished before their eyes. 

"It's enchanted" Ruby replied, "it appears to be a mirror imagine, disguising itself as the forest but stepping through would send us god knows where! Wherever Graham's arrow ended up." 

Graham instinctively pulled another arrow from his quiver and fired again into the forest. The arrow disappeared a second time, again causing a ripple effect across the barrier before disappearing in front of them. This time they followed the ripples which stretched on both side as far as they could see. 

 "We will have to go around it" Killian concluded "unless anyone knows a way to break the enchantment?"  

His request was met with silence. After a few moments Ruby spoke up, "let me see how far this stretches while you all think about that, I'm the fastest one here, I'll be back in no time." 

"Be careful" Graham warned. 

Ruby smiled, walking over to him and leaning in to place a soft kiss on his cheek. "Of course" she whispered and gave him a small smile before turning to the others. "It shouldn’t take me long" 

Emma hugged her friend while Killian gave an approving nod, "we'll be right here Ruby." He promised.

 

**

 

Graham looked around nervously for what seemed like the millionth time to Emma. In the dense forest it was hard to find the sun making it immensely difficult to keep track of time but hours had definitely passed since Ruby left to scout out the magical perimeter around the castle. 

 Graham began to pace, "it's been too long, something must have happened to her." 

"It's Ruby, she is no stranger to danger, I'm sure she will be back soon." Killian assured his huntsman, it wasn't like Graham to worry like this. He was well aware of Ruby's strength and capability.  

"We don't know how big the barrier is, it could be taking her longer than we first thought." Emma added.  

"Perhaps it's time we start to consider other options" suggested Will. 

"Any ideas?" Graham huffed. 

"Maybe we could dig under it?" Will suggested. 

"With what? Our bare hands?" Graham was becoming increasingly agitated, "that would take days at best!" 

"I don't know it was just off the top of my head, I don't see you offering any better suggestions!"  

Killian quickly jumped up and positioned himself between the bickering men. "Arguing amongst ourselves won't help our situation, we've come this far, we will not be defeated by an invisible wall.  

They were immediately silenced with the rustling of leaves near them, each head snapping to attention, Graham simultaneously raising his bow and arrow, Will, Killian, and Emma drew their swords instinctively.  

"At ease, it's just me" a familiar voice called out. 

"Ruby!" Graham rushed to her side. 

"I'm fine, I'm fine" she dismissed his fussing giving him a look Emma couldn't quite translate. "It just took longer than I thought, it was as we feared, the wall completely surrounds the castle, and there is no way around it."  

"So that's it? This ends here?"  Will's shoulders slumped, "I assumed we'd go down in a blaze of glory on the battlefield."  

"Nice to know you thought we wouldn’t survive the fight" Emma rolled her eyes. 

Frustrated at their apparent stalemate Killian stormed over to the barrier staring intently into what seemed like more forest though they knew better. The mirror image void of himself taunted him. The forest scene looked so welcoming, the lush plants and moss covered trees provided shelter and comfort but if he walked through there was no telling where it would lead him, or even if he would survive at all. ‘ _Of course’_ he thought ‘ _it was too easy to assume we could just walk up to the castle and break the spell, this is the Dark One we’re dealing with’_ Being thwarted when they were so close to their goal was almost too much to bear.  In anger he picked up a large rock and hurled it towards the barrier.

“Do that again” Emma’s soft voice broke through his furious thoughts. 

“What?” 

“Throw something again” 

“Emma, if this is you gearing up for a hope speech to try and make me feel better I’m really not in the mood-“

 “Just throw the damn stone” she insisted and Killian humoured her, picking up a smaller stone and launching it causing the all too familiar ripples. “See there! At the top.” She shouted, pointing to the tree tops. 

“Wait I think I saw it too” Will chimed in; “Everyone watch the top” He picked up another stone and threw it just as Killian had.  The group watched as the ripples danced up to the tree tops and stopped just shy of the tallest branches.  

“We can’t go around the wall or under it…” Emma began. 

“…but we could climb over it!” Killian finished her sentence.

“So all we have to do is climb 30+ feet over the wall and safely down the other side without touching it.” Will summarized. His eyes travelled up the trunk of the closest tree to the wall forcing his neck back at a 90 degree angle, he swallowed loudly, “easy…right?”

“You’re not telling me you’re scared of heights are you?” Ruby smiled mischievously, “didn’t you climb trees when you were a kid?”

“sure…just not ones that big” he replied.

“You’ll be fine, just don’t look down” Emma assured him.

“I’ll go first and see what it looks like on the other side.” Graham stepped up to the base of the tree, flung his bag over his shoulder along with his bow leaving his hands free to grab onto the lowest branch and lift himself up.  They watched as his nimbly scaled the tree making it look easy; in just a matter of minutes he was high enough to see over their elusive barrier. “It’s incredible” He shouted, “I can see the other side, the trees are different, and I can see the castle in the distance, it’s just about an hour’s hike northeast!”

“Is there a way across the top of the wall?” Killian shouted up at the huntsman.

Graham looked around before replying, “If I climb a bit higher I can fire rope across onto another tree and create a zip line.”

“That doesn’t sound very safe” Will muttered.

“I think we’re past ‘safe’ at this point, it’s our only way. Once one person makes it across they can help hold the rope so it is more secure.” Emma pointed out.

Ruby looked nervously up at Graham, it was a dangerous move but if he thought it was their best shot she trusted his judgement, she silently watched him balance on the high branch teetering slightly under his weight as he tied rope securely to the end of an arrow and fired it over to the other side. They all watched him give it a tug showing it had stuck to its target then tying the other end to the branch above his head.  “OK I’m going to jump…see you guys on the other side” he shouted down to the wary onlookers.

Graham picked a stone from his pocket and tossed it down at the giant enchanted mirror; it immediately caused ripples in the wall below, showing him exactly how much distance he had to keep.  Tugging the rope again testing its security he seemed confident enough and laying his bow over top of the rope and using it as a grip to protect his hands from friction burns he jumped, lifting his feet high in the air to avoid brushing against the top of the wall as he slid out of sight at break neck speed. Suddenly they heard a thud following by a loud cry of pain.

“Graham!” Ruby cried out, racing towards the direction of his voice.

Killian quickly grabbed her as she struggled in his arms calling for her love. “Ruby, that way won’t lead you to him.” He panted, still trying to keep her fighting body in his grasp. “The only way we can get to him is over the wall.”

Ruby relaxed, realising her near fatal mistake. “You’re right, sorry, I just…I need to know he is ok”

“I’ll go next” Will offered, “I have medical supplies, I’ll call down to you as soon as I spot him.”

They watched Will climb the same route Graham just had until he was perched in the same place, his friend being in peril turned out to be the perfect cure to any fear of heights he’d been experiencing.  “I can see him!” He shouted, “He’s hurt his arm but he seems fine apart from that” He tugged the rope, now slacker from taking Graham’s weight. “Graham, can you hear me? I need you to tighten the rope on your end.”

He watched Graham wincing in agony as he used his good arm to pull himself up to where his arrow had planted itself in the tree trunk. He let out a roar of pain as he pulled the arrow out with all his might. Once it was released of the tree’s tough bark he untied the rope and quickly retied it to a branch making it more secure. Will gave his end another tug and then pulled out a piece of cloth to strap around the rope and hold onto as he glided over shouting “Watch out” to Graham.

Graham ducked out of the way just in time as Will collided into the tree with a similar thud but no injury to himself.

“So this is what it’s like on the other side” he smiled at Graham. “What’s the damage then you eejit?” He prodded his friend’s arm with his finger.

“Ow! Stop it! I think I’ve dislocated my shoulder”

Will glanced at Grahams arm bent in an awkward position, sweat poured from his friend’s face, it was obviously he was putting on a brave face, it had to be excruciating. “Ok, mate, this is going to hurt…I’m going to count to three and then push your shoulder back into place, alright?”

“Just get on with it” Graham grimaced.

“One…” in a swift move he popped the shoulder back.

“Ahhhh, what the hell happened to counting to three?!”

“Thought it’d be better to do it when you were distracted, here have a swig of this” he handed him a flask of ale and wrapped Graham’s arm in a sling while he drank. “Not a bad fix if I say so myself!” he boasted, proud of his work. “I’m going to help you down to the ground then climb back up to assist the others, there is a certain young woman very keen to make sure you’re ok.” He winked at Graham.

“Then it’d be rude to keep her waiting” he replied.

Once Graham was safely back on solid ground and Will retuned to hold onto the rope he called over for the other’s to make their way over.  Ruby came first, Will caught her as she landed, next was Emma and lastly Killian. By the time they had all reached the forest floor Graham felt rested enough to continue on. “If we keep going we will reach the castle before nightfall and at least have a comfortable bed to sleep on tonight!” he told them.

They all agreed and following Killian’s lead once again they hiked with quiet determination.

**

 

They may have only dropped anchor 48 hours earlier but Emma felt as though she had walked through that forest for days and was more than ready for the view that stood before her, the view she had been so hesitant to pursue since learning of her beginnings. She stopped as the others walked on, unaware of their Queen’s absence. For the first time since the day she was taken away as an infant she was looking onto the impressive skyline of Misthaven, its crowning glory the impressive castle sitting higher than the rest of the city on a hill overlooking the kingdom eclipsing the sun setting behind it casting a vibrant pink glow, giving the castle a spectacular finish.

“Wow” she whispered.

“Are you ready to go home Emma?” Killian was standing a few feet ahead of her with his hand outstretched. She smiled and joined him as he showed her around the home of her people”

It was strange walking down the cobbled streets of such a large city and seeing no movement and hearing no sounds, the famous city had been reduced to a ghost town.

It was only when she reached the castle gate that she could appreciate how vast a structure her home was. Thick stone walls with intricate carvings decorating them seemed to reach to the heavens.  The castle gates lay open; as they tentatively walked through them they noticed the body of a man was slumped inside by the gatehouse door.  He looked to be about in his 30’s; he wore the attire of a guard, spear still in hand as he lay there.  Emma suddenly noticed his body moving subtly, just the steady rise and fall of his chest. “He’s alive!” she exclaimed.

“Phillip, I remember him, he’s not aged a day!” Killian stated in surprise. “I hadn’t thought about it, they must not have aged under the curse…”

“He’s sleeping?” Emma asked.

“The whole kingdom is sleeping, get ready to see some familiar faces everyone. We should make haste to find the King and Queen, the sooner we can break this curse the better!” He rolled Phillip into a more comfortable position, not that it mattered after being in that one for years.  Killian led them through the castle, littered with sleeping bodies; the lullaby of their soft peaceful breathing made the hairs on the back of the group’s necks stand to attention, it was almost eerie especially after the days they had just spent in silence.

Emma looked around her while they followed Killian down huge stone and marble corridors, the interior of the castle was grand yet tasteful however the tapestries looked withered and worn, a thick layer of dust covered every surface in the building and the smell of dampness drifted up to their nostrils. Despite the crumbling stonework and obvious neglect Emma could easily imagine how majestic this castle would have been before the curse.

Finally they approached a large oak door with a woodland scene carved masterfully on it with gold accents. “Here we are” Killian announced, “Are you ready to meet your parents, luv?”

Emma swallowed and nodded; her heart rate quickened as she reached out and turned the gold handle on the door pushing it open with a loud creaking wail. The others waited in the hall to give Emma a moment alone with her parents. The room was what she would imagine a royal bedchamber to look like; beautiful wooden and gold furniture was dotted around the room, a large wardrobe, a writing desk and a table big enough for two to dine comfortably in front of the large fireplace. In the corner were two chairs next to some book shelves.  Once beautiful carpets, now grey with age, were scattered around the floor giving the grand room a cosy feel; but the main feature of the room was the massive four poster bed situated against the far wall with a cot at the end of it, above it hung a large portrait of the King and Queen holding a baby. Below the painting laid the King and Queen, wrapped in each other’s arms sleeping peacefully.

The knowledge that they would be there didn’t prevent the sharp inhale of breath filling Emma’s lungs the moment her eyes fell on them. After all these years she was looking at her parents. At first she was struck by their appearance, they looked no older than 30. Then she remembered Killian saying those under the curse didn’t age. She stood there for a while watching them sleep, reassuring herself that this wasn’t a dream, those were her parent’s right in front of her.  Taking a deep breath she walked towards them.

“Well I guess this is it. Only true loves kiss can break the spell…no pressure Emma”

She looked at her mother’s face, she was just as Killian had described. Emma leaned over planting a soft kiss on her mother’s forehead.


	17. A Battle Of Wits

Emma's lips drifted down to her mother's alabaster forehead, this close to her she could smell her mother's perfume, sweet and crisp notes of apple blossom and honey suckle; the curse must have preserved everything when it froze them in time. It was magic like Emma had never encountered before. When her lips were just millimetres away from their goal, she was startled by a man's gruff voice behind her.  

"I'm going to have to stop you right there lass"  

She spun around finding herself face to face with the sinister looking pirate she'd seen the previous week as they sailed away from Tortuga. Now closer she could properly observe the details of his face; his eyes were sunken, his skin leathery and sea worn, on his chin was a long straggly beard, as black as coal, tied into three braids that reached down to his chest. His teeth were yellow and proudly on show thanks to his malevolent grin. The mangy buccaneer stood before her, sword drawn, its point pressed to the middle of her chest just enough to cause discomfort without drawing blood. 

"I'm under strict instructions to make sure you keep your pretty little lips to yourself...unfortunately" he quipped. 

Without warning Killian, Ruby, Will, and Graham barged into the room. 

"Emma, I heard voices, is everything..." the Kings voice drifted off once he saw the precarious position his Queen was in. "Who the bloody hell are you? Get your hands off my wife!" Roared Killian.

"Your wife? Captain Swan is married?" The pirate threw his head back howling with laughter 

 “And who, pray tell, managed to tame the shrew and claim her as his own, you must have quite the muzzle to subdue such a siren, or perhaps you are merely a glutton for punishment.” The bedraggled marauder quipped. 

Killian’s eyes darkened as he took a step towards Blackbeard. 

“ah ah ah” the pirate tutted, “One more step and my cutlass plunges through that pretty chest, my instructions were to prevent Captain Swan’s lips from kissing, they said nothing about keeping her alive.” 

Killian took a step back to the others, Ruby’s eyes glowed menacingly while her lip curled up into a sneer even the bloodthirsty pirate found intimidating. 

His smile faltered and his countenance took a serious turn, “Now I suggest you all drop your weapons if you want your captain to stay intact” 

Reluctantly they complied.

 

**

 

_Drip, drip, drip_

 

 

Water dripping from a leak in the rotting ceiling congregated into a puddle rising as painstakingly slowly as the minutes seemed to crawl by in their dank dungeon cell.  

Since being thrown in together by Blackbeard a word hadn't been shared between them; all sitting in disbelief at being so close to completing their mission only to trip at the last hurdle. 

 

_Drip, drip, drip._

 

Emma sat in the dark, engulfed in shadows, her knees tight to her chest, held there with such force her knuckles has turned so white it looked as though her bones were piercing her flesh.  

Millimetres, her lips were just millimetres away from her mother's face. Emma cursed herself for not just closing the gap and kissing her forehead ignoring Blackbeard's demand. 

 

_Drip, drip, drip._

 

It laid there, in the deepest part of her soul, the truth torturing her; ever present in the forefront of her mind despite how desperately she tried to hide it away in the dark recesses of her subconscious. Yet hide it would not; as the truth seldom does, always fighting its way to the surface. She knew it was her own insecurities she'd allowed to take over, that deep down the second she heard the pirates gruff voice relief washed over her, she was given an out, a way to avoid the introduction she'd been fretting about for all these weeks. She thought she was ready to face her parents, but her actions when given the opportunity to wake them proved otherwise. And now she was back in yet another cell, a physical reminder of the internal prison she'd built for herself over all these years. The walls erected around her heart, placed there, she'd convinced herself, to protect her, however all she'd succeeded in doing was trapping herself. And now if her thoughts weren't provoking her enough there was those irritating rhythmic drops of water.

 

_Drip, drip, drip._

 

"Enough!" She screamed, drawing everyone's attention to her.  

“Emma?” Killian’s voice was laced with concern. 

She closed her eyes and released a heavy sigh. “I didn’t come all this way just to land in another cell.” She stood with determination and marched over towards the cell door inspecting the lock. 

“I’ve already looked at it” Will spoke quietly, “It’s not like any lock I’ve come across, it’s as if there is no mechanism at all” 

“Then we get out another way” Killian proclaimed. 

“What do you suggest?” Ruby snapped “Starve ourselves until we are thin enough to squeeze through the bars?” 

“We talk our way out” said the King. “Blackbeard is a pirate, right?” he locked eyes with Emma “How do you think The Dark One got him to do his bidding, by threatening him?” 

Emma shook her head, “Men like Blackbeard don’t get intimidated or bullied into doing things, and they would rather look death in the face than have their reputation sullied with rumours of cowardice or fear.” 

“Then how?” Graham asked 

“The only way to motivate a pirate.” The Queen smiled. 

“Rum?” Killian suggested. 

She scowled at her husband, then rolled her eyes, “No, Treasure”

 “So if we want to get out of here we need to offer him a higher price.” Ruby finished Emma’s line of thought. 

“What could we possibly offer that The Dark One couldn’t?” asked Will. 

“Actually, I think I have just the thing!” Emma’s eyes sparkled. 

Before her friends had a chance to ask what possible treasure Emma had, the heavy Oak door of the dungeon swung open casting a beam of light cutting through the dark dank room. Silhouetted in the doorway was the menacing outline of the pirate himself.  

Blackbeard sauntered into the dungeon; emerging from the shadows he looked as unpleasant as Emma remembered.  His unkempt beard was still tamed in braids but now dotted with crumbs and soaked with ale. As he approached them he let out a loud belch that echoed, bouncing off the stone walls of the basement prison. 

“I see you’re making good use of the castle wine cellar and pantry” Emma remarked icily. 

Blackbeard responded with a theatrical bow, “Would be rude not to, besides I have to fill my time with something while I wait.” He considered her with a coy smile. 

“Waiting for what exactly?” Killian demanded, moving to stand at his wife’s side. 

“To collect my reward of course!” 

“Yeah well that isn’t how this is going to play out.” Emma stood her ground keeping her voice calm and steady. 

Blackbeard leaned in towards the bars of their cell until his face was mere inches from hers.  If the stench of his stale ale-drenched breath stung her nostrils she didn’t show it but remained stoic and unmoved. “Is that so lass?  Please enlighten me.” 

“You’re going to let us go.” 

He burst into laughter practically spitting on her with each cackle. “Perhaps you missed your calling as a court jester. What in hell makes you think I’d do a thing like that?” 

Without blinking she stated matter-of-factly, “You’re going to let us go because whatever The Dark One has offered to pay you, I can give you more.” 

The pirate eyed her suspiciously, “You’re reputation proceeds you but even the infamous Captain Swan can’t claim to have more gold than The Dark One holds in his vaults.  He is centuries old, has magic, and wants for nothing. The gold he has offered me is more than I could plunder in ten years!” 

“But it still has its limit.” Emma held his gaze, allowing Blackbeard to search her eyes for any hint of deception, knowing there was none to be found. 

“There is no limitless treasure.” His stare was so intense Emma felt as if the rest of the cell and the people in it faded away leaving only Emma and Blackbeard, locked in a battle of wits. 

“But there is, I know you’ve heard of it, every pirate has.” 

Blackbeard’s eyes widened as the realisation set in. “It’s fable, it can’t possibly exist…even if it did, no one knows it’s location.” His voice faltered just enough for Emma to know that even though she was the one locked up he was now at her mercy. 

“I know exactly where it is” She stated boldly, “It rests in the heart of Atlantis.” 

“Aye, I’ve heard the fairy tales lass; it makes its home on the island that constantly changes its bearings, fully submerging and then rising up from the depths of the sea in a brand new location.  Even if such a place did exist and even if the hand was there, the travelling island would be impossible to find.” 

A smile crept upon Emma’s face.  “If it changed position randomly that would be true, but it follows a pattern, I’ve charted its course and discovered its secret.  Release us and I will tell you exactly how to find it. Once the hand of Midas is yours you will have infinite wealth and power, more than the Dark One himself, you will be the stuff of legends.” 

A gasp from the others brought Emma back into the room, now they knew she was talking about the Hand of Midas they shifted where they stood, looking at one another questioningly. Blackbeard narrowed his eyes further, “If what you say is true and you know its current position then why haven’t you claimed it for yourself?” 

“I couldn’t trust Baelfire, he was a glutton for gold and I knew he would abuse the hand’s power and ultimately lose it or get us killed, he was always reckless when it came to treasure.  I felt it was safer where it was, I’d always planned on going back to it eventually. Just knowing its secret felt like it was already mine.  There was no hiding place I could come up with that was better than its current one. When Baelfire died it was just a case of getting in a position where I could sail out and claim it, I needed a bigger crew and The Jolly Roger needed repaired. I was planning on fetching it after I finished this job” She told her first lie of the night. 

“And you would just hand it over to me, the most desired treasure in the world?” 

She had his attention now but Blackbeard was a cautious man; cold and calculated he needed more answers before he would be satisfied enough to consider releasing them. 

“Why are you here?” 

“I have unfinished business with the King and Queen, whom you rudely interrupted me from awaking so I could complete that business.” Emma disguised her true feelings of anxiousness and worry, sounding instead like Blackbeard was an annoyance at worst. 

He still wasn’t satisfied, now he asked “And why does the Dark One have a bounty on your head?” 

It dawned on Emma that she didn’t honestly know why The Dark One was so focused on her capture.  She relied on her quick thinking to satisfy the pirate. “He found out I had been tracking Atlantis, I don’t know how but he figured it out and he wants me to tell him where it is.  If you hand me over to him he will torture me until he finds what he wants.  If you release me now you can get one up on him and get to the treasure first, with magic like that in your possession you will be unstoppable. Imagine being attacked and wielding the hand as a weapon, you could turn your enemies into riches, literally!” 

He mused over her words, carefully considering her offer.  “You would swap that power just to get out from behind these bars?” he questioned. 

“I value my life; I am under no illusion; once The Dark One gets what he wants from me he will kill me. As much as I desire treasure I value my life most precious of all.” 

She saw his expression change slightly; he had made up his mind. “Ok Captain Swan, I will release you and your friends in exchange for directions to Atlantis and your word that you will not come after the Hand of Midas, that you will accept that it is mine and you no longer have any claim to it.” 

“You have my word.” She promised. 

Blackbeard took a step back and reaching inside the pocket of his long duster jacket he pulled out a set of keys. They jingled as he slid one into the lock and they all watched as it pinged open. He opened the door but still held his sword out at Emma, following her as she walked out of the cell. “Let’s do this quickly and painlessly, tell me what you know.” 

Emma took a deep breath and began, “Legend says that after time Midas grew to despise his hand, it was no longer a blessing but instead a curse.  One night without thinking he leaned in to kiss his wife and caressed her cheek with the enchanted hand instead of his normal one turning her into gold before his eyes. It was his breaking point, he ordered his hand to be chopped off and he threw it back to the ocean entrusting it to the gods. Venus took the hand and hid it on an island, then tearing the island from its roots she made it mobile and tethered it to herself so wherever she went the Island would follow making it almost impossible for another human to find. I started charting sightings of the island and saw the pattern emerge.  The island follows the planet Venus. Sail towards Venus and you will find Atlantis; that I can promise you.” 

He flashed a toothy grin, “It has been a pleasure working with you, though I can’t risk you following me or trying to thwart my attempts at your precious treasure so I do apologise…” 

Before Emma could respond He blew a pink powder over them and suddenly everything went dark and she felt her body sink to the floor.

  

**

  

The first thing Killian was aware of was the throbbing in his head like a swinging pendulum of pain sweeping around each corner of his skull. He let out a groan and slowly rose blinking quickly in an attempt to help his blurry vision clear again. Eventually it cleared enough for him to see he was sitting on the dungeon floor, the door in front of him was wide open clearing the way for a beam of light to flood into the room. Looking around him he saw the others also coming to and groaning rubbing their heads. 

“Bastard” Emma grunted, “What ever happened to a pirate’s word being enough, I told him how to get the bloody treasure.” 

Killian helped her up, “We need to hurry, we don’t know if The Dark One knows you’re here or how long it will take Blackbeard to figure out you were lying about the Hand of Midas, you must have a brilliant poker face , luv” he ginned at her but her face remained serious. 

“I wasn’t lying.” 

He froze at her words, “W…what…wait, you really found The Hand of Midas and just handed over all that power to a pirate!” 

She raised her brow at the way he said ‘pirate’ like it was a bad word. “He won’t get far with it. The hand is cursed; anyone who tries to move it will be stuck down dead.” She shrugged, “You were right about one thing though, we don’t know how much time we have, come on let’s go wake up my parents”. 

He watched as she bounded up the steps and out the door into the light, she was still a mystery to him after these past years, he wondered if he would ever unlock all her secrets, then quickly concluded that he might not want to.  Just then Graham patted him firmly on the back. 

“That Queen of yours is something else; every day is a pleasant surprise!” 

Killian smiled, “Aye, mate, she certainly makes life interesting.” 

“You never did want a quiet life did you” chimed in Will. 

“Are you boys going to stand around chatting or are we going to go welcome our King and Queen home?” Ruby rolled her eyes then moved around then running up the stairs after Emma. 

Her remark struck Killian, “King David” he murmured, before quickly following Ruby, with Graham and Will close behind.

 

 

**

 

Emma stood before her parents once again, but this time there was no hesitation, she was ready, in fact she was desperate to meet them after all she’d been through, she trusted Killian and his memory and she longed for the loving embrace of her parents.  Leaning down she kissed her mother’s head and then her father’s right after before leaning back and watching their eyes.  Her mother’s flickered open first falling directly on Emma’s. Her immediate reaction was to smile “Emma” the name escaped her lips in a whisper. 

“You’re beautiful” her father exclaimed causing Emma’s head to snap in his direction. Both her parents were sitting up now. 

“How long has it been?” The Queen asked, her brows furrowed as her eyes took in every detail of her daughter, now a grown woman. 

“Too long” Emma said, a tear ran down her cheeks, “I’m sorry it took so long!”

 “Oh Emma!” Her mother threw her arms around her, followed immediately by her father. 

That was how Killian found them when he entered the room, the three of them wrapped in an embrace that could never make up for the years lost but that didn’t stop them from trying. He hung back letting them have their moment until Queen Mary Margaret’s eyes opened and she caught sight of him. 

“Killian?” As much as the years had weathered his appearance there was no mistaking those crystal blue eyes and mischievous glint shining from them. The group pulled apart and King David’s head shot up in Killian’s direction. 

“Killian, my boy, is that really you?” David gasped then furrowed his brows looking down at the hook that stood in pace of his left hand. 

Killian slowly walked towards them, his eyebrow raised and the corner of his lip rising. Once in front of the King he began to bow but was stopped as David threw his arms around him. “Thank you for keeping her safe” King David whispered in his ear as he held him tightly. 

Killian pulled back shaking his head. “I failed you” he confessed dropping his head, unable to meet the King’s eyes. 

Emma quickly rose to her feet and hurried to her husband’s side, “It’s not his fault, they were attacked, and he was just a boy. But fate brought Killian and I back together and he has shown me kindness like I’ve never known, even before he knew who I was. Killian saved my life, and he gave me something to live for, something to fight for and I couldn’t ask for a better partner, husband, and King.” She lifted his chin gently with her fingers until his eyes hesitantly met hers. She gave his hand a squeeze and Mary Margaret and David exchanged a knowing look. 

“We will need to hear your tale, it sounds incredible but first we need to find out as much information as we can about The Dark One and his bidding, we need to meet with our generals and come up with a plan.” 

Emma now knew what Killian had meant about her father’s leadership skills, she could already tell he was a man of action.  Mary Margaret squeezed her daughter’s hand to get her attention, “Emma I have so many questions and so much to catch up on, we’ll organise a feast in the castle tonight to celebrate the curse being lifted but afterwards we should retire to the library, just the four of us where we can talk in confidence and without interruption.” In her eyes was such genuine love Emma warmed to her instantly, immediately reprimanding herself for ever doubting her parents would want her. She nodded happily at her mother, wiping away another stray tear. 

“Killian and Emma meet us in the council room in 30 minutes, you remember where it is?” King David directed the last part of the question to Killian who nodded in reply. David patted him on the back, “excellent, we’ll meet you there.” 

With that the King turned and left the room to find his staff. Queen Mary Margaret gave Killian a hug and then said to them, “I will show you a room you can use, and I believe I heard you say, Emma, that you and Killian are married?” Emma nodded, smiling at Killian. “Wonderful, I had always hoped you two would fall in love.” the Queen beamed looking back and forth between the two, Killian’s ears had turned a charming shade of pink and he raised his finger to scratch behind one of them. “I’ll have some fresh clothes sent to your room for you to change into.” She said then led them down the hall to a beautifully carved wooden door where she left them to get settled. 

Killian closed the door behind him and looked at Emma, “well?” he asked, “Were they as you imagined?” 

She sighed, melting into the chair in front of a vanity looking at her reflection, “It’s just rather overwhelming, being this loved…after a lifetime of feeling unloved and like nobody cared.  With you it was different, I loved you first, so I waited patiently for your love in return and when it finally happened it was wonderful. This is just all so sudden…I have a family Killian, a real family that extends beyond the one I made with you.”

 He stood behind her, his hand softly grazing her neck as he watched her in the mirror smile and lean her head into his hand. “It’s a lot to take in, and I wish we could just spend time with them catching up but we have to focus on The Dark One, there will be time to spend together reacquainting ourselves after this is over, we will have to fit in all we can tonight because I am going to encourage your father to move his army to Merlin’s forest tomorrow.” 

She turned to face him, “Why Merlin’s forest?” 

“The Dark One will look to Misthaven or Aaralyn to find us, Merlin is directly in between, saving time to move the troops there and it is also closest to The Dark One’s castle. Merlin can be a great asset to us; I still feel there is much he knows that he hasn’t revealed to us yet.” 

Emma thought over this, “It sounds like a good plan, we can bring it to the council at the meeting, but now we don’t have much time, we need to get ready.” 

“After this” He leaned in and claimed her lips with his, it’d been too long since they had a private moment together and he fully intended to take advantage of it. The moan that slipped from her lips told him she was thinking the same thing. In one smooth move her scooped her up in his arms and carried her to their bed while she tried to stifle her giggles.

 

**

 

“This way Emma, quick, we’re already late!” They ran down then corridors of the castle, holding hands while Killian shot ahead pulling her behind him.  They were supposed to meet King David and Queen Mary Margaret 10 minutes ago but somehow lost track of the time while in their room. For years Killian had sought to free his King and Queen from their curse but he hadn’t really thought beyond that. He felt unprepared to serve his King, not to mention the added complication of being married to his daughter. There was much to make up for and being late due to his copulation with Emma wasn’t exactly a good start. 

Finally he screeched to a halt outside large double doors, panting Killain took a few deep breaths then shrugging at Emma he muttered “here goes nothing” and he pushed open the doors. The meeting was already in session. Will, Graham, and Ruby were amongst those gathered listening to King David who stood at the head of the table with Queen Mary Margaret seated at his right side. All eyes turned to look at Killian and Emma standing awkwardly in the doorway. 

“Killian and Emma, good of you both to join us.” The King said coolly, his steely eyes giving Killian a silent interrogation. 

Killian cleared his throat and scratched behind his ear nervously, “Apologises, your majesty, it took me longer to find the council room than I had thought it would.” 

“I can see that.” The King looked between Emma and Killian causing them both to blush before sitting down sheepishly.  Will, who sat directly across from Killian, wiggled his eyebrows at his friend teasingly. 

“It seems we have a lot of catching up to do on what happened to our people once The Dark One cast his curse.” David turned his attention away from the blushing couple and back to the table, “Killian would you kindly fill us in on the past…how many years?”

 The King sat down to listen while Killian stood and filled everyone in on the evacuation of Middlemist, the terrible attack on his carriage, Emma’s abduction and everything that followed.  King David and Queen Mary Margaret were obviously deeply affected by the news of Brennan Jones’ death and that of Liam’s also. 

“Brennan was a trusted companion of mine and a good man, I’m deeply sorry to hear the news of his, Liam’s and Elsa’s passing, it’s a staggering loss to us all, I’m so sorry Killian.” The King said softly. 

Killian nodded in thanks and then continued to inform the council about Aaralyn, and it’s recent destruction at the hands of The Dark One, of Emma’s second abduction and how they learned who she really was, The Dark One’s interest in their daughter had David and Mary Margaret at the edges of their seats but they continued to listen as Killian told them of Aaralyn’s rebuilding, the promise of help from Princess Anna of Arendelle, and his suggestion to take Misthaven’s army to Merlin to meet with the armies of Aaralyn and Arendelle. 

King David sat and rubbed his chin taking in all the information he’d been given. After a time of reflection he stood and addressed the room. 

“First I wish to say thank you to King Killian, Queen Emma, and their companions for freeing us from our curse, they have shown immense bravery and strength in their perilous quest.  After hearing all that has transpired I understand the reason it has taken so long and the obstacles that had to be faced by all. I am incredibly proud of you Killian and the leader you have become. Emma, I hoped so many things for you when I held you in my arms as an infant and my heart breaks at the hardships you have endured to bring you to the place you are now but my heart also swells at how beautiful, strong, and fearless you are, today you are our saviour and I must admit knowing that I am facing The Dark one with you both by my side inspires a faith that we can win this, something I have never had before, even though the Queen has.” He looked down and smiled at Mary Margaret. “I say we follow Killian’s suggestion and move our troops to seek out Merlin, he is that one who warned us Emma was in danger all those years ago, he’s proven himself a friend. We will leave at sunrise tomorrow.” 

The King stood and held out his arm for his Queen to take and they left the room.  Killian looked to Emma and let out a breath he had been holding for too long. She smiled and laying her hand on his arm said, “You did good” 

He shook his head in disbelief, “I’ve made so many mistakes, and all I wanted was to make your father proud…”

 “And you did. You heard him Killian, if I didn’t know better I’d say this is the start of a beautiful bromance.” She teased. 

“Bromance?” 

“Yes, I think that word sums it up perfectly” 

“You know what I think, luv?” he smiled mischievously.  

“What?” 

Killian leaned in to whisper in her ear, “I think you’re jealous” pulling back he gave her a wink. 

She snorted, hitting his arm playfully 

“All right you two, find a room…again” Will moved over to them. 

“I have no idea what you mean” Killian arched his brow. 

“If you say so, just make sure you aren’t late for dinner too, you’re in your Father-in-law’s good books, I’d suggest you keep it that way,” Will gave Killian a slap on the back and then followed the others out of the room. 

As they walked back to their room arm in arm Emma suddenly gasped, stopping and turning to Killian “I just realised, we haven’t told my parents about Henry, they don’t know they’re grandparents!” 

Killian smiled, cupping her face in his hand, “We’ll tell them when we meet alone after dinner, after all I assume that you wish to tell them the truth, that he is also The Dark One’s grandson, it’s probably a conversation best left for behind closed doors!” 

He felt a knot form in his stomach at the thought of someone else knowing that Henry wasn’t his…if he was honest with himself he often forgot he wasn’t his, saying the words out loud would shattered the illusion he’d created for himself.  All of a sudden their time alone with the King and Queen was a moment he was dreading.


	18. The Saviour

Emma paced nervously as she waited for her parents to join them in the library. Killian had remained silent, sitting statuesque in an old oak chair watching the fire engulf the wood in the ornate stone fireplace in front of him. His silence did nothing to calm Emma’s mind, which was running as fast as her heart was beating. She wasn’t nervous to tell her parents about Henry, it was what came next. As the door handle turned and her parents entered the room Emma had still not decided if she would tell them the truth about who Henry’s true father was. Time had betrayed her; a decision would have to be made.

“Emma”, the King affectionately kissed his daughter’s temple, stepping back to take another look while shaking his head in disbelief. “It will take time to get used to the transition from baby girl to grown woman...well overnight, really!”

“We’ve missed so much, Emma.” Queen Mary Margaret held her daughter’s hand, “Tell us again how you and Killian came to meet? We have heard so much tragedy today; I wish to hear something good.”

Emma cleared her throat as her parents found their seats around the fire. She walked over and perched on the arm of Killian’s chair; he took her hand and gave it a squeeze partnered with a sad smile.

“Well...” she began, telling them of how she tried to steal her own crown just to wind up in the castle cells with a proposal from a prince. David and Mary Margret’s heads snapped in Killian’s direction, who quickly explained the situation with his heart and upcoming summer solstice. Emma explained how despite not having his heart Killian had cared for her and treated her with such kindness she began to fall in love with him. It surprised Killian to hear how early on in their relationship Emma had developed feelings for him, the revelation made him both happy and sad.

“There is something else we need to tell you” Emma said slowly. Her eyes darted back and forth between her parents then she confessed, “You have a grandson.”

The King and Queen gasped before jumping from their seats and rushing over to Killian and Emma to congratulate them.

“That’s wonderful” Mary Margaret’s eyes began to water.

David turned to Killian, “I’m a grandfather?”

“Aye, Your Majesty, to an amazing lad, called Henry.”

“Killian, please, you’ve given me a grandson, I think you can call me David.”

Killian glanced at Emma for guidance. She sighed and nodded sadly.

“There is something else you need to know” she said, “and this can’t leave this room, for Henry’s safety”

She had their attention; Killian bit his tongue and braced himself for their reaction.

“Killian...isn’t, well, no one knows this, but what I’m trying to say is that when I was engaged to Killian I discovered that I was pregnant.”

David and Mary Margaret looked at each other not entirely sure what Emma was saying exactly.

“I had been in a relationship with another pirate, Baelfire; he was helping me try to steal the crown. But when I was caught he bailed, abandoning me, sailing away with my ship, and leaving me to pay for our crime. I discovered a few weeks later I was carrying his child. I told Killian straight away, assuming that he would want to call off the wedding but he offered to protect my child and I and to let the people think he was the father if I still wanted to stay and go through with the wedding. He gave us everything, Henry is the crown prince of Aaralyn and Killian has gone above and beyond in his role as father. I wish you could see them together, Henry adores him.”

“I’m rather fond of the lad too; I love him as if he was my own flesh.” Killian added quietly. “I can never thank Emma enough for allowing me the honour of calling him son.”

It was Emma’s turn to get misty eyed. The King and Queen were rendered silent while they processed the news. Finally David walked over to Killian and threw his arms around him, “thank you” he choked.

“Yours is quite the love story” Mary Margaret beamed. “Your secret is safe with us, but what about the other pirate, Baelfire?”

“He’s dead.” Emma said, void of emotion. “And we’ve found out since that he was the Dark One’s son, though we don’t know if he ever knew that. That is why it is so important people believe Henry is Killian’s, if the Dark One found out he had a grandson...it doesn’t bear thinking about.” She shuddered.

King David nodded his head in understanding. “The Dark One has threatened my family for long enough. It’s time to end this.”

 

**

 

The summer air was turning cooler, the trees beginning to display a kaleidoscope of colours. It seemed, newly awoken; nature was determined to showcase her most beautiful natural art exhibit with so many years to make up for. David and Killian rounded up Misthaven’s troupes and marched to Merlin’s Forest, just outside the boarder to Camelot. It had taken military precision and tactical planning to move the 10,000 strong army in smaller groups using different paths and traveling at different times of day to avoid attracting unwanted attention.

Spirits were high on arrival, families ripped apart by the curse were now reunited, and seeing the size of their army now Arendelle, Misthaven, and Aaralyn’s forces were joined made the people feel as though they had a fighting chance. Best of all they had their King and Queen back, if the return of the Swan Princess had inspired the people to join together, the safe return of King David and Queen Mary Margaret whipped them into a euphoric frenzy. The Dark One’s curse had been broken; surely nothing could stop them now!

While pleased with the kingdom’s confidence and new found zeal, David, Mary Margaret, Emma, Killian, and their closest confidants couldn’t help but be on edge. So far they had been extremely fortunate with their circumstances and  wondered how long their lucky streak could possibly continue, they hadn’t actually  come face to face with a The Dark One yet and they were still none the wiser how to defeat their foe. There was also the added problem of Merlin; the wizard was unaccounted for having not shown up to the council meeting back in Aaralyn before Killian and Emma left for Misthaven and not being present at his home now either. Killian’s plan had relied heavily on Merlin’s help and without it he was at a loss.

His days were now filled searching Merlin’s house with Emma and David trying to find anything that could help them while Ruby and Graham were in charge of intel, leading the scouting groups, Mary Margaret rode back to Aaralyn to help Granny care for and protect the children and Robin and Will continued training the armies.

Though Merlin’s house was not grand in size, it was a hoarder’s dream; there were piles of books from floor to ceiling, every drawer, shelf, cupboard, nook and cranny was jammed packed with bottles, jars, boxes, envelopes, and sacks, all stuffed to the brim! Housekeeping had obviously not been a past time of the conjuror, a thick layer of dust blanketed the house and all its contents sending the searchers into fits of sneezes periodically when a new item was moved disrupting its coating.

They had unearthed an endless amount of curiosities; what looked like a pickled newt collection, a box full of shed fairy wings (Emma hadn’t been aware that fairies shed their wings but apparently this was common knowledge), vials of unicorn tears, a leather pouch of mermaid scales, a collection of crystals, and enchanted objects that occasionally fought back being handled or flew around the room bashing into the unwanted guests. “It’s bloody useless” Killian blurted, kicking a crate of empty bottles sending glass shards scattering across the floor causing him to curse again and storm out the building. 

 

“Killian!” David started to go after him but Emma grabbed her father’s arm. 

 

“It’s best to leave him when he gets upset like that, he’ll walk it off, cool down and then be back with a clear head.” She’d grown accustomed to her husband’s moods, and like a thunderstorm clears the sea air, Killian’s outbursts cleared his mind. 

 

“Perhaps a walk would be beneficial to all of us.” David suggested offering his arm to Emma. 

 

She smiled and let her father lead her into the forest and to the nearby river where they perched on a rock, Emma removing her shoes and sipping her feet in the fresh cool running water. 

 

“He puts a lot of pressure on himself, you know.” Emma broke the silence, sticking up for her husband. “He wants so badly to do a good job for you.”

 

David listened as Emma explained Killian’s admiration for the King, “He’s so hard on himself, every mistake he sees as another disappointment to you.” 

 

“Killian and I have a lot in common, we both found ourselves in the role of King with no training. I made a lot of mistakes too, some that cost people their lives; it is a steep learning curve that will forever haunt me. Killian was too young to remember.” 

 

Emma could see whatever memory her father had dug up was causing him pain so changed the subject, “You know it was here, at Merlin’s house, that Killian discovered who I really was and you had a role to play in that.”

 

David looked up at her in surprise, “Me?”

 

She lifted her silver pendant over her head, playing with it in her hands. 

 

“Your necklace, you still have it after all these years.”  He gasped. 

 

“I never knew this was the Misthaven star, I held the answer to who I was my whole childhood and was completely unaware.” She traced the lines of the star with her finger. “I left it with Graham to give to Henry the night The Dark One kidnapped me. Graham recognised the emblem immediately but it was too late, The Dark One had me, he rushed back to Killian, who was already on his way here to ask Merlin to return his heart. He knew he loved me before he knew who I really was. I guess we really were destined to be together...” she smiled to herself. 

 

“I couldn’t agree more.” 

 

“How did you and mother know we should be together?” She asked. 

 

King David shrugged, “We didn’t. Brennan Jones was a trusted advisor, we were very close, and Killian and Liam felt like sons, I trusted their family with you.” His voice trailed off as if he suddenly was remembering something from the furthest reaches of his recollection. “You know, Merlin forged that necklace, I wanted something special for you for your first birthday and he, being a gifted alchemist as well as sorcerer, created it, the metal is special, there was an inscription if I remember...a poem of some kind.”

 

Emma turned the pendant over, she’d never noticed any words before, just the usual scratches and marks you’d expect over years wear and tear. She handed it to King David.

 

“There on the back” he pointed.

 

Emma squinted, “Are you sure? They just look like scratches to me.”

 

“It’s faded over time...I wonder...”

 

He rose and started back towards Merlin’s cottage, “I have an idea!”

 

 

**

 

Killian had lost track of the time, as he often did when stomping off wandering into his dark thoughts. The sun had begun to set and he was just turning to start his walk back to their camp when the sound of rustling leaves and growling alerted him. Something was wrong. A silvery grey wolf leapt from the undergrowth pinning him to the ground. “Ruby, dammit, where is your cloak?” No matter how many times he saw her in her wolf form it never stopped his heart racing when she surprised him like that. The wolf stepped off him, snorted and started back towards the camp; he followed her, running trying to keep up. She sped into a tent and on following her he found her red velvet cloak hanging on a chair, throwing it over the beast she transformed back into her human form.

“It’s Merlin” she panted, “He’s dead!”

 

**

 

King David was flicking through Merlin’s books; he’d thought he’d remembered seeing a chapter on enchanted metals during one of their searches. Finally his eyes fell on what he was looking for, Here!” he pointed to a chapter on Indium, a highly malleable metal, making it easy to shape and infuse with magic properties. Used by sorcerers to hide secret spells or messages when inscribed with a palladium blade the message becomes hidden over time but can be revealed by soaking in a concoction of chemicals.  The recipe for the metal bath was laid out on the page.

“I think all the ingredients are here” Emma noted, turning quickly to search through several of Merlin’s overcrowded cabinets. “Read them out to me.”

Bottles clinked against each other as Emma quickly gathered each element David listed. 

“Alright, so we mix them all together over a medium heat and then when it begins to simmer we drop in your necklace until the metal turns white…” David read aloud, “then the writing should become clear to read again.”

The two amateur chemists huddled over the pot watching the necklace swirl around the simmering concoction looking for any sign of the metal whitening. 

“I think it’s changing” Emma exclaimed.

“You’re right!” David quickly searched the workbench for some metal tongs to lift the jewellery out of the pot, laying it gently on the table and turning it to the back. “There! See the writing?”

Emma leaned in with a quill and parchment at the ready, jotting down the message as her father read it aloud.

_The strongest weapon you could wield_

_Isn’t any sword or shield_

_To overcome life’s toughest trials_

_You’ll need magic not found in vials_

_Only light can conquer dark_

_And light magic resides in your heart_

_True power’s found when we forgive_

_That is the only way you’ll live._

“Ok…that’s cryptic.” Emma sounded unimpressed.  She folded up the paper and tucked it away in her pocket should the message fade away on her locket again before returning the necklace to her neck.  “Do you think Merlin knew about the Dark One and what would happen back when he made this?”

“Hard to say” King David shrugged, “Merlin always spoke in riddles and seemed to know more than he let on.”

“I wish we could find him.” Emma’s gaze drifted to the open window, in the distance she saw Killian and Ruby running towards them. “Something is wrong.” She rushed outside to meet the duo half way.

“Merlin is dead.” Killian panted the moment she reached him, “Ruby saw it happen, The Dark One killed him.”

King David jogged up behind Emma; he’d overheard the news and was trying to make sense of it. “Come inside,” he ushered them, “Tell us everything.”

Ruby, still shaken by what she had seen and heard sat with a thud on an old trunk sending a cloud of dust swirling in the air.  She closed her eyes firmly before recounting what she had witnessed.

 

_She could feel the hairs on her arms rising to attention as she neared the battle field.  The scent of war lingered thick and putrid assaulting her senses.  The fighting had built to a climax,  The Evil Queen and The Dark One facing off against each other in the middle of a carpet of scattered corpses, collateral damage in their feud.  Ruby strained to try and hear what the two foes said to each other but could only pick up fragments. “You took her!” The Dark One had hissed, “You had no right!” The Queen had leaned in to whisper something Ruby couldn’t hear. Suddenly more of The Dark Ones troupes surfaced from the forest at the far side of their battlefield in full charge towards them.  The Queen rolled her eyes in frustration and with a mere swipe of her arm an invisible force wiped them out and she returned to their heated exchange. “If you’re so powerful why don’t you kill her?” She screamed in The Dark One’s face. “At least I’ve imprisoned her where she can never be freed.” He shot back, knocking the Queen over with a bolt of magic firing out from his outstretched hand.  The Queen quickly rose to her feet hurling a fireball towards him.  He clicked his fingers, disappearing a millisecond before the fire reached him and reappearing again behind lifting his arms to strike again._

_“Emma cannot be held by your shackles”_

_Ruby jumped when she heard Merlin’s voice and saw him standing 50 yards from her, in plain sight before the two duelling enemies. How he came to be there at that moment was a mystery to her, no one before had managed to slip past her undetected. With an uneasy sense of foreboding she ducked down in the shelter of the bushes around her to watch what happened next._

_“Go home before you get hurt old man; you don’t know what you’re talking about.” The Dark One scoffed._

_“You should have paid heed when I warned you the girl would be your undoing. Now you have gone too far and the only end for you is destruction.” Merlin warned._

_“What is he talking about?” The Queen demanded._

_“The man is deluded.” The Dark One sneered, “He thinks he can put a leash on my power, that he can control me. I’ve spent years mastering what you taught me, old man, I may have been your student once but now I am my only master.”_

_He walked menacingly towards Merlin, who remained perfectly still with his arms folded, hands tucked into his larger sleeves. As his protégé squared up to him he remained looking straight ahead. The Dark One lowered his voice but Ruby could still make him out as he leaned into Merlin’s ear._

_“You taught me too well, you made me strong, and then when you tried to go back, tried to tame me, you were too late, I’d tasted the power, I knew what I was capable of. I saw my future laid out before me, complete domination over all the realms and there was nothing you could do to stop me.” He sneered at the wizard, “There is nothing you can do. I’ve taken every one from you and you do nothing, you’ve lost your power haven’t you.”_

_“Power does not always come by show of force” Merlin answered quietly. “You cannot stop the wheels in motion, you cannot stop the prophecy. She will be your undoing. She will be your end.”_

_The Queen watched nervously, “What is he talking about?”_

_The Dark One ignored her, his full attention was taken up with the wizard who introduced him to magic, the wizard who equipped him with the tools and disciplines that he took and developed and adapted to channel the dark arts. He looked at the man he once revered with distaste. “Any last words, teacher?”_

_Ruby strained but she couldn’t hear what Merlin said, but the moment he uttered them he kneeled to the ground and as the Dark One fired a bolt of magic in his direction the old wizard was engulfed in flames and reduced to ashes in seconds._

_The Dark One was thrown back on the ground by the force of what had just happened, the victor looked strangely shaken and pale. By the time he turned to face The Evil Queen she had disappeared fleeing whatever dark magic she had just witnessed. Ruby turned and fled._

“I can’t believe he is gone” Killian slowly dropped down on a bench in Merlin’s house. The belongings cluttering the place took on a new feel now their owner was dead; it was as if the whole house mourned his loss.

“What now?” Ruby asked solemnly.

David sighed, “We regroup and come up with a plan. From what Ruby said, it sounded like whatever happened with Merlin weakened The Dark One.”

“But he has dark magic; we still don’t know how to defeat him.” Killian reminded them.

 Emma turned her silver pendant over, reading Merlin’s words again. It felt as though he was speaking to her directly from the grave. Pieces started to fit together in her head; her kidnapping as a child, The Dark One’s inability to kill her when she was his prisoner, his recoiling as she approached him, his desperation to find her and imprison her. She turned to her father, “How long has The Dark One threatened Misthaven?”

David thought back, “Since you were born, why?”

Ignoring his question she went on, “And why did you call me your Swan Princess?”

David shook his head, unsure of what any of this mattered right now. “Something Merlin said when he learned your mother was pregnant; he said ‘the swan princess will be our saviour’. We didn’t even know yet if we were having a boy or a girl, it seemed like senseless babbling at the time but when you were born I remembered it and the nickname just stuck.”

Killian lifted his head, he’d just assumed it was a name that King David had made up himself, he knew nothing of Merlin’s prophecy. “He called Emma our saviour?”

“I don’t know what he meant exactly” David shrugged, “It’s like I said, he always spoke in riddles, half the time I had no idea what he was talking about. When the curse was coming and I sent you away, Emma, I thought Merlin must have foreseen the sleeping curse and known you were the only one who’d be able to wake us.”

Emma read the poem once again. “What if…what if he wasn’t talking specifically about the sleeping curse? What if he meant I was the only one who could defeat The Dark One?”

Everyone stared at Emma in disbelief.

Finally Killian spoke up, “Luv, there is no doubt that you are a skilled fighter and as fearless as they come, I pity any soul that comes against you, but The Dark One has magic…”

“’And light magic resides in your heart’ she quoted her necklace, taking it off her neck and holding it up to them.

“Let me see that” said Killian as he took the necklace she held out to him. He read the poem and looked up at her, “Have these words always been here?”

“They faded over time, I didn’t know they were there until I mentioned my necklace to my father today and he told me Merlin made it and inscribed this poem on the back. We looked in his books and found the spell to reveal the words; we’d only just discovered them when you and Ruby arrived now.”

“Emma do you know what this means?” Killian spoke in hushed wonderment. “You hold the secret to defeating the most powerful entity in this realm. The Swan Princess isn’t just a lost girl who would break the sleeping curse simply because she was the daughter of the King and Queen, light magic lives in you and it is powerful enough to finally put an end to him once and for all.”

Emma looked around the room at her family and friend, she’d come to the chilling realisation seconds before them but a part of her hoped she was wrong. Now the expectation on their faces shocked her into the reality of the weight that was now resting solely on her shoulders. “Right…” She whispered, “Now all I have to do is figure out how to use it.”


	19. The Final Battle Part 1

Pain ricocheted through the dark wizard’s feeble body; it was a foreign sensation, and one he did not welcome. He looked over to where Merlin had stood; reduced to a scorch mark in the dirt, turning up his lip in disgust he immediately looked away. Eager to escape this nightmare he clicked his fingers, but instead of his usual swirl of purple smoke carrying him to his preferred destination there was nothing. He was suddenly aware of the steady pounding in his head, quickly rising to his feet he stumbled; mere standing proving a chore. _“What the hell has Merlin done to me?”_ Limping back in the direction of his castle The Dark One cursed his current state; weakness would never do, not when he was so close to losing everything. He knew he had to get back as soon as he could and send someone to check on the Swan Princess. There would be no peace of mind until he knew she was still locked in her earthen cell, preferably dead, though he knew that was wishful thinking on his part, she had loyal friends.

Needing to distract himself from his aching limbs he began to make a mental note of those he held responsible for his current situation, nothing cheered The Dark One’s soul like a kill list. First off there was the Evil Queen, if she hadn’t thwarted his plans all those years ago and stolen the princess for herself then he could have killed off the girl himself, orphaned infants are much easier to starve than adults with friends and family. Leave it to Queen Regina to hear of the child’s power and try to capture it for herself, she had no idea of the extent of power that child possessed and to think she could find a way to control it was arrogance like none other, the woman was insufferable! Her greed had become a thorn in his flesh, her mistake he’d spend the rest of his life trying to rectify.

Then there was the fool Brennan Jones who tried to help the girl escape in the first place.  The Dark One rolled his eyes thinking of how much easier it would have been if she had just succumbed to the sleeping curse with the rest of her kingdom, tucked away where she couldn’t cause him any trouble. Humans were always getting in the way of his diabolical plans.

Baelfire was no better, he didn’t think twice about adding his own son to his assassination list.  Baelfire knew his father needed to find the lost girl but was too stupid to realise she shared his bed.  For years he helped his father look for clues, finally hunting the Misthaven crown, all the while with the Swan Princess at his side. Disappointment couldn’t even begin to explain his feelings towards his son.

A small smile appeared as the Dark One mentally struck the last two names from his grim list, even though he wasn’t the one who killed them, the fact they were dead made him feel like he had accomplished something at least.

Merlin was added and immediately stuck off as well.  The Dark One knew this girl had always been a contingency plan of , his old master had a big part to play in Emma’s part of his story, Merlin was probably the one who found a way to free her from his cell, that was another problem to solve on another day. There was a certain level of satisfaction that Merlin met his demise at his hand. It may have temporarily cost him his powers but Merlin was finally gone.

Then there was the Prince, prince only by name not by birth right. Brennen Jones’ boy had caused no end of trouble for him. His blood boiled just thinking of how his wife, Milah had fallen for and run away with Killian when he was a young man in the navy. What could he have possibly given her that The Dark One couldn’t? A weak, drunk, selfish, cowardly sailor was nothing in comparison to the greatest wielder of magic in all the realms.  The Dark One’s fists clutched involuntarily at the memory of finding them embracing on the deck of Killian’s ship.  The rage burning deep within him almost blinded him while he ripped her heart out of her chest and left her bleeding to death in her lover’s arms. No one steals from the Dark One, and now Killian Jones had taken not only his wife but the Swan Princess too. Making him pay would be easy, Prince Killian always seemed to find a way to hurt himself and those around him, and it wouldn’t be long until his recklessness took over again. This time The Dark One would kill his love and then kill him too.

He was already beginning to feel better, fuelled with a purpose now he just needed a plan.  As he clambered over the final hill on his weary walk home, the silhouette of his castle stood proud in the distance. Once he regained his strength and power he would come down on them with a force like they’d never seen before, the final battle would end as soon as it begun and this time there would be no survivors.

 

**

 

Silence greeted Emma, Killian, and David as they entered what they knew would be their last strategic council meeting before the final battle. There was a sombre atmosphere in the air, the importance of this moment weighing heavy on the shoulders of all who attended. Each of the council members nodded their head in greeting at the royals as they took their place at the table, perfectly round in keeping with the tradition that Brennen Jones started when he laid the foundations for Aaralyn. All had equal claim and equal responsibility for their kingdom, everyone’s views and concerns mattered. Today it wasn’t just a meeting for Aaralyn, it was a meeting for the whole free world, light was coming against dark, good against evil and this was much bigger than any of them. Their council was made up of royalty, military, doctors, scholars, farmers, blacksmiths, bootmakers, and more. Emma was proud to fight for these people, they all were.

“We have much to discuss today” David began gravely, “But first, some sad news, Merlin, our friend and ally is dead.”

The gasps rippled throughout the room, whispers of horror met with tears of despair.

“How did it happen?” Queen Anna of Arendelle finally spoke up. The room instantly fell quiet again waiting to hear the grisly details.

“The Dark One killed him.” Ruby said quietly, “I saw it with my own eyes, he was fighting with the Evil Queen and Merlin showed up. The Dark One struck him down with one blow.”

“That’s impossible” King Arthur interupted, many eyes in the room glared at him, still unconvinced he should be allowed in the realm, let alone the council after his betrayal, though Killian, after a long talk with Emma had decided to pardon the King who had been placed in an impossible position by the Dark One and allow him to rectify his mistake by fighting with them and bringing his army of knights. “Merlin is more powerful than he seems, he would never give up without a fight.”

“I know what I saw” Ruby snapped, “He let The Dark One strike him down”.

“Why would he do that?” Leeroy, the dwarf wailed, “he was our only hope!”

David raised his hands to regain order, once the anxious chatter died down he spoke. “I can’t speak for Merlin but it would seem that there was a method behind Merlin’s madness, Ruby can explain what she saw.”

Ruby nodded and addressed the room again, “When Merlin fell The Evil Queen fled, taking her army with her and The Dark One also fell to the ground, he is weakened, and though I don’t know the extent of his injuries as I suspect they are more magical than physical, it appears that The Dark One is at his weakest right now.  His army has been reduced substantially from his war with the queen; he has retreated to his castle on foot because his magic couldn’t carry him there.”

“Then we need to attack his castle now, he is at his weakest but we don’t know how long for.” Will added with a chorus of ‘aye’s’ and grunts of agreement echoing through the room.

Emma felt the weight of responsibility turn and turn like a boulder in her stomach, she knew Will was right, and she knew she was the only one to defeat The Dark One but she had no idea how she would do it, how she _could_ do it! Everyone’s hoped rested on her and they didn’t even know it.

David nodded and rose from his seat, “I agree, we can’t miss our opportunity, Merlin chose this moment in time to give us our best shot. We don’t have the luxury of knowing everything he knew but we have to trust that he chose now for a reason.  His sacrifice has opened the door to the most fortified castle in the realms; I fear there will be more sacrifices to come before this fight is over but let’s not allow any of them to be in vain.” He looked at Emma, fear resided in every corner of his being that Emma might be one of those sacrifices mentioned, the thought of losing his daughter when he’d just been reunited tore his soul in two. He shook the thought from his mind, choosing to trust his old friend Merlin and have hope like Mary Margaret had always taught him to. He couldn’t ask his people to risk their lives and the lives of their loved ones if he wasn’t willing to do the same. “Does anyone have any reason to disagree?”

The room was once again silent, but Emma’s mind was reeling. Killian had been noticeably quiet too, he didn’t know what to think, he knew they were right but he also knew that Emma’s magic was the only thing that could save them and she didn’t know how to access it or control it.  Were they leading her like a lamb to the slaughter? He’d give anything to know what the hell Merlin was playing at getting himself killed and leaving all these riddles and pieces of clues behind while giving them a limited time period to figure them out and defeat the greatest evil the world had known.

With no one objecting to the necessity to march immediately King David gave his command. “We march in 3 hours, using the cover of darkness to our advantage, generals, prepare your armies, we march together.  You fight off any of The Dark One’s remaining armies but leave beast himself to us.”

Everyone agreed and the room cleared as they all rushed to get prepared for the toughest fight of their lives. David turned to Emma, “Please tell me you know how to use your magic.”

Emma swallowed.  She fidgeted with her silver pendant nervously thinking over everything they had learned that day, repeating the inscription over and over in her head, her silence doing nothing to cheer the two men beside her. Killian could sense her fear and it killed him.  He felt powerless and wished there was something he could do, some part of the burden that he could carry or responsibility he could shoulder for her. Emma thought about her life leading up to now, about her own quest for vengeance and how it mirrored Killian’s personal vendetta against The Dark One, it seemed almost unjust that she should be the one to defeat him when he’d taken so much from Killian, and what if they failed, what if The Dark One killed her, where would that leave her husband? She remembered how unsatisfied she’d been after killing Mr Croake, how empty it’d left her, perhaps that was why she had to kill The Dark One instead of Killian. But none of it seemed to make sense to her when she thought about Merlin’s message to her, a message he’d written when she was just an infant, a message she’d carried close to her heart her whole life, albeit unknowingly. Forgiveness, what of forgiveness? So far vengeance had only caused her pain, but forgiveness helped to bring back her parents and reunite her with them. Killian’s forgiveness of her pregnancy announcement brought them both closer and resulted in Henry having a loving family. Her forgiveness of Killian’s hurtful words to her the night Aaralyn burned saved her son and her marriage. Killian’s forgiveness of Arthur’s betrayal strengthened their army substantially and reunited two friends. Vengeance had taken so much but forgiveness was always there to give back. Emma mused over all this, trying to figure out what it all meant for her and what she had to do. David and Killian looked at each other nervously.

Finally the wrinkles on Emma’s brow smoothed and her body relaxed.  “I know what has to be done, it won’t be easy but I need you both to trust me.” And she rose and left the room to prepare her horse leaving her husband and father as clueless as they were before.

 

**

When Killian found Emma she was in their tent, hunched over a table writing a letter.  He didn’t disturb her but watched as she wiped a stray tear and finished her task. She called out to Ruby, only noticing Killian then when she lifted her head. Their eyes met but they didn’t speak.

Ruby rushed in, “Your Majesty”.

Emma folded up the letter and placed it in an envelope sealing it with the wax from the candle on her writing table. “Deliver this to Henry please.” She instructed her friend.

Ruby looked at the letter, confused by the order, “But, my Queen, we ride to battle in an hour, I could never get there and back in time!”

“I know” Emma replied.

Ruby shook her head in disbelief, “But you need me to fight, I should be there…have I done something wrong?”

Emma placed her hand on Ruby’s arm. “You have been more than any Queen could hope for in a warrior, advisor, protector, and friend. You have served our family with a fierce loyalty that I don’t think any could match.”

“Then why...”

Emma cut her off, “I need this letter to go to my son, and I need you to be the one to take it.” Emma leaned in to her friend’s ear and whispered, “I know, Ruby, and I will not allow you to fight today, not because you are unable or unwilling but because we have a responsibility to those who will come after us, there will be more battles in the future and we need to protect the next generation and raise them with the same values and beliefs. Do you understand?”

Ruby nodded her head sadly, “I will leave at once your majesty.” She hugged the Queen, then remembering etiquette curtsied and left.

“What was that about?” Killian asked. “Are you sure we can afford to lose our best tracker?”

Emma smiled, “In this instance, yes, and don’t let Graham hear you say Ruby is the best tracker, he’d be heartbroken.”

“He’d agree.”

“Perhaps, but he will be glad I sent her home.”

Killian took her hand, “I wish I could send you home, or somewhere I could keep you safe.”

She cupped his cheek with her other hand, gently stroking his temple with her thumb, “We don’t have that choice, but at least we know Henry is safe, and my mind will be more at ease knowing Ruby is there with him and my mother.”

“So you have a plan?” Killian probed, changing the subject,

“I have the theory of a plan, how it will play out I don’t know but it’s all I’ve got.” She shrugged. 

“And you’re not going to tell me what it is?”

“I don’t think I can, it won’t work if you know.”

“Emma…I don’t like to be kept in the dark when so much is at stake…when your life is at stake.”

She took both his hands in hers, “I know, and I understand how you feel. I’m scared too. But I need you to trust me, can you do that?”

“Aye” He sighed sadly.

 

**

 

The Dark One paced back and forth in his library, a shiver ran its way up his spine and he flicked his hand towards his large fireplace commanding it to light but nothing happened.  He stopped, turned to look at the stone centrepiece and sighed frustratingly walking over to it and dropping to his knees to strike a match and light a fire by hand, something he hadn’t done in years. With the problem of temperature solved he returned to his previous one, how to restore his magic. He scanned his bookshelves to look for anything that might help him more than the discarded heap of literature piled on his table. Reaching for his ladder he started to climb to the top shelves, yet another inconvenience he’d not had to suffer since gaining his power, being able to command any book to his fingertips with a simple snap. His breath grew heavy as he reached the top, life was annoyingly cumbersome without magic, he didn’t know how humans lived that way; no wonder they had such a short life expectancy. Blowing the dust off the book spines his eyes roamed the titles, falling on one ‘Ancient Magic’, he couldn’t remember reading it before. He pulled it out and carefully made his way back down the ladder, his body still feeling unnaturally weak.

He didn’t have to read too far before he came across a spell where if one was powerful enough they could link their life to another’s magic, it was a form of insurance, so if another magical being killed them, that being would be rendered powerless for a period of time. The length of that period depended on how powerful the victim was who cast the spell. It could last anywhere from a few seconds to a few weeks. He slammed the book shut.

So it was only temporary, that was something at least. But just how temporary? He looked out the window at the setting sun, it had been the better part of a day already since Merlin met his demise and still he remained powerless. He didn’t like waiting, or being out of control when it came to his own magical power, but for now there was nothing he could do, he had to protect himself as best he could and wait out the storm. He called for his general.

A tall, broad shouldered man entered the room; he was covered in armour from head to foot wearing a bird-like helmet covering his face. “I was just on my way to you master, the prisoner is not in her cell, it’s lying empty.”

“Gather up the troupes we have left and protect this castle, no one comes in, you understand me?”

“Yes master.” The general bowed and left the room.  The Dark One looked around and picked up a dagger sliding it in his belt, it had been centuries since he’d had to rely on a man-made weapon but tonight he was leaving nothing to chance, if anyone did get in he had to be able to defend himself in more traditional ways.

 

**

It was a 3 hour march to the Dark One’s castle, nightfall offered them cover, though by this point they were past surprises, it was hard to hide 150,000 soldiers marching together. With their enemy’s forces dwindled and his magic momentarily gone, for once in history they were the stronger side and they weren’t hiding anymore. David led the army with Emma and Killian close behind him. The troupes had their orders, attack The Dark One’s army and distract from David, Killian, Emma, Graham, Robin, and Will stealthily entering the castle.

Far in the distance they could see the ominous outline of the black stone castle. It dwarfed the rest of its surroundings taking centre stage, dark and stark against the backdrop of forest. Its large iron gate reached 10 feet tall nestled within the stone walls.  Twisting jagged towers stretched to the sky contorting in every directing giving the impression that the castle was crooked or diseased in some way just like its master’s deformed appearance. Large threatening gargoyles haunted the building’s façade, their eerie eyes searching the landscape for intruders, warding them off with their grotesque expressions.

Killian ignored the architecture; his eyes were fixed on the prize as they marched towards the towering gates. They were about 300 feet away from the castle wall when he heard a swishing sound zip past his ear. The first arrows had been released. “shields up!” he shouted and the soldiers followed suit, the front line placing their shields in front and the rest above their heads making a protective shell allowing them to continue forward as arrows bounced off their shields leaving them unharmed.

From the middle of their army a battering ram started to make its way forward to the gate under the protective cover of the shields.  Using the distraction of the castle siege the small group of friends began to creep under the shields towards the outside of their sea of soldiers. Graham reached into his bag and handed out dark green cloaks for them to wear over their clothes to camouflage them as they slowly crept around the outside of the castle wall making their way to the back and away from the action, hoping to use the shelter of the forest in the back to scale the castle walls.

Once they reached the cover of the forest undergrowth they exhaled a sigh of relief.

“So far so good.” David patted Killian on the back.

“Ok Robin, you’re the expert here, how do we sneak inside?” asked Killian turning to his best friend.

Robin gave a wry smile. “It pays to know a thief sometimes! I have a grappling hook that I’ve made out of wood covered in fabric instead of metal, it makes less noise when it hits against the stone, I’m sure The Dark One has at least two guards covering the rear of the castle while the rest handle the siege at the front. I suggest Graham stays back with his bow to take out anyone who tries to stop us from getting up. Once inside we regroup, we have no idea what the blueprints for the castle are so we will have to search room by room to find The Dark One.”

“And once we establish where he is?” Will asked.

“You all are on containment, make sure we are left alone with The Dark One” Emma ordered.

“Understood.” Graham replied;  Will, Robin and David nodded their heads in agreement.

While Robin started to unpack his grappling hook, Graham reached for Emma’s arm getting her attention and whispered, “What you did for Ruby…thank you.”

Emma smiled. “Keeping her safe is just one part of it; she will be expecting you to return safely to her and I don’t intend to let her down in that respect.”

“Nor do I.” He grinned.

“Ok, I’m going to throw it, are you ready Graham?”

“Ready” The huntsman drew his bow and arrow prepared to strike. Robin stood at the bottom of the wall and leaned back, swinging the grappling hook round and round above his head getting his timing just right before releasing the hook and watching it glide through the sky and rest just over the wall, he pulled the attached rope to make sure it was secure.  The landing was no louder than a faint thud but it was enough activity to attract some attention from the castle guards. “What the hell?” They heard someone exclaim and then a helmeted head became visible looking over the wall, “We have company!” the guard shouted over his shoulder.

He’d barely finished his sentence before letting out a cry as Graham’s arrow gliding seamlessly through the eye slit in his helmet.

“Perfect shot, mate!” Killian praised his friend. Graham already had a new arrow in place and poised to fire.

“Man down!” They heard another guard shout rushing over to his fallen companion. Graham took him out too. Robin started to climb the rope while Graham kept a keen eye open for more company. Will was right behind him, quickly followed by Killian, David and Emma.  As soon as Robin reached the top he could see another guard running towards him, he quickly drew his sword and fought him off while the others joined him just in time to greet three more guards who had been alerted to their arrival.  By the time they’d overthrown The Dark One’s minions Graham had arrived behind them. A loud boom sounded from somewhere in the distance. “They’ve started battering down the gate” said David, turning to the others, “We need to look for The Dark One.”

They heard more footfall echoing from down the empty stone corridor, “Quick in here!” Robin opened a door to their left and they all quickly filed inside. He left the door open a millimetre so he could hear the guards while the group of trespassers held their breath.

“We need to alert the master that the castle has been breached!” Footsteps thundered past the tiny room they huddled in and Graham, holding his finger to his lips, moved to the door. “I’m going to follow them; I’ll leave a trail so you can find The Dark One.” He left without another word.

“What trail could he possibly leave that won’t be seen?” David asked his equally confused comrades.  Robin listened at the door and once he was confident they were alone he slowly pushed it open.  The five friends crept into the corridor looking for any clue that Graham may have left them as to where to go next. The hall was deserted. Emma frantically looked around for anything, her eyes dropping to the floor in frustration she saw something. Squinting she squatted down to get a closer look, something was on the floor, a powder perhaps. She ran her finger through it and rose pressing it between her forefinger and thumb. “Breadcrumbs” she stated.

Killian chuckled, “not exactly subtle.”

“But genius nonetheless.” Emma added smirking.

David took a deep breath as he started to follow the faint trail, “Let’s hope the castle rats have already eaten today.”

Graham’s, literal, breadcrumbs led them on a twisting and turning tour of the castle venturing deeper and deeper inside where no natural light touched. They’d be in total darkness was it not for the thick candles spaced periodically on the walls offering just enough light to walk without tripping. Every now and then they had to quickly crouch in the shadows or duck into a room when they heard the footsteps of guards running, the booming drum of the battering ram played as the soundtrack to their scavenger hunt. Finally the trail came to an end and they saw Graham hunched behind a pillar signalling them to be silent. He cocked his head to his right and Emma followed the direction he pointed to see just around the corner where 6 guards stood in front of large double doors. They’d found The Dark One deep inside his fortress and the adrenaline pumped through Emma’s veins knowing the time had come for her to put her theory to practice and make the ultimate sacrifice, but first she had to get inside.

She signalled to the others that she would go in alone while they fought off the guards and stopped anyone else from going inside.  Killian grabbed her arm, his eyes dark and brooding. “You’re not going in there without me.” he whispered, “You said yourself we are strongest when we work together, you and I do this as a team and end this villain’s reign once and for all.”

Emma sighed, she knew she needed Killian to play a part in this too, but she couldn’t tell him what, she had to trust that he would do the right thing. She nodded and smiled sadly at him. “Ok we do this together but you follow my lead, whatever happens in there Killian I need you to remember this is bigger than us, thousands of people’s lives are at stake and we have a responsibility. Let me face him, can I trust you to choose the right path, to stay in the light and not give into darkness? I couldn’t bear it if after all we’ve been through you fell back into that dark hole, promise me!” She implored him earnestly.

His heart sank. Dread gripped his soul knowing that the chances of them walking away from this was slim at best. But deep down he knew Emma was right, this was bigger than them and they had to try until their last breath.

She squeezed his hand, blinking back her own tears, “What do you say, pirate? One last adventure with your captain?”

“I’d follow you to the ends of the earth, princess.”

She smiled then turned to the others counting down on her fingers, 5…4…3…2…1. The world seemed to go in slow motion as they charged the guards, Emma and Killian slipping past, dodging the flying swords and crashing metal, darting inside to face their foe.

David, Robin, Will, and Graham quickly overcame their opponents but the victory was short lived as the sound of more of The Dark One’s men carried down the stone hall. “Alright men, we need to buy my daughter time, we fight to the end.” The words had no sooner left his mouth when a new onslaught of castle guards came running around the corner. “For Emma!” David shouted.

“For Emma!” echoed the other 3 men as metal clashed against metal and the fight continued.


	20. The Final Battle Part 2

The sounds of fighting faded as the door shut behind Emma and Killian.  They found themselves standing in an expansive library with floor to ceiling shelves filled with books outlining the large room with just a worktable and a few chairs for added furniture. A fireplace crackled at the far end of the room, flames leaping up towards the chimney making the air welcomingly warm compared to the rest of the cold stone castle. Sitting in an overstuffed throne-like chair, constructed of what looked like golden straw, was The Dark One watching them like a hawk. “It is rude to come uninvited into someone’s home.” His eyes were fixed on Emma studying her every move.

“What about burning someone’s home to the ground?” Killian snapped.

The beast-like imp giggled sardonically. “I suppose you have a point there.”

Emma continued walking slowly towards her enemy, sizing him up with each step. She thought she could see the vein in his neck twitching as he clenched his teeth. The Dark One was tense in her presence.

“What brings you here, Princess?” He snarled.

“You cursed my parents, destroyed my kingdom, slaughtered my subjects, and locked me in a cell to rot…why do you think I’m here?” Her voice was calm and calculated as she made her way to him.

“So you are here for revenge?”

It dawned on Emma that he was as much in the dark as she was as to what tied them together. An infant and a dark wizard, it was the most unlikely of pairings. She knew as much about their intertwined fates as he did. “I’m here because it is my destiny.”

“Destiny!” He scoffed. “And who told you that, Merlin?”

Killian walked up, taking his place beside her. What surprised Emma most was that she felt no fear or anger talking to him, just a fiery purpose and determined resolve, never in her life had she been more certain that she was exactly where she needed to be. “Actually _you_ did.” She corrected him.

“Me?” The Dark One rose out of his chair and slowly closed the space between them; Killian flinched, his hand hovering over the hilt of his sword, ready to jump in. Emma gently touched his hand and shook her head. When he was inches away the wizard spoke again, sounding more intrigued than angry, “Explain what you mean.”

“I paid no thought to you before you came after me; you are the one who told me who I really was. You are the one who took me from my family, twice! You are the one who locked me away instead of killing me and that peaked my curiosity. Why didn’t you kill me? Could you kill me? You are the one who set me on this course, not Merlin. So why don’t _you_ tell me why it is my destiny to be standing here before you right now.”

He leaned in close to her; it was the closest they’d ever been.  She could smell his stale breath; feel the coldness radiating from his body instead of heat. His eyes were full of a hatred that she didn’t understand but that still sent chills through her body like electric shocks. Emma was acutely aware that she was standing in the face of pure evil and the only thing she knew for certain was that more than anything he wanted her dead.

“I’ve had enough of this, step away from my wife!” Killian started to pull his sword from its sheath.

“I’d stay where you are dearie, unless you want a fire bolt to strike you across this room.”  The Dark One held his hand up ready to strike.

Emma came between the two men. “We all know that if you had your magic powers we wouldn’t still be breathing. Whatever happened to Merlin when you killed him has rendered you powerless so let’s just skip the bluffing and get straight to the matter at hand, why haven’t you killed me when you’ve had the chance if I’m a threat to you?”

The Dark One opened his mouth to shoot back some witty retort when a revelation occurred to him. He smiled wickedly, licking his lips with glee; Merlin was a fool after all. In taking away his powers Merlin had made it possible for him to do the very thing that had been impossible all these years.

He started walking in circles around Emma and Killian as he began his story, “Merlin was my master, he trained me in magic centuries ago, I was his best student but it was never enough, I knew he was still more powerful and there was a whole section of magic that he hadn’t let me touch, dark magic, the most powerful magic of all.  I knew without it I would always be second best to Merlin and he would never allow me to achieve my true potential. I decided to take control of my own fate and I delved into the murky world of dark magic on my own, studying every book I could get my hands on and practicing outside my lessons with Merlin, he discovered me one day practicing on insects in my room. I had figured out how to control animals to kill for me. Merlin was horrified and the next day cast me away, but not before he warned me that he wouldn’t let me achieve my goal of ultimate power and authority over all the realms, that he had bound me by magic to another, to an innocent who would one day restore the balance of good and evil. As long as this innocent lived and I possessed magic I would be unable to kill her. He told me I would always have the choice to rid myself of magic for good or ultimately meet my demise through her.”

Emma’s jaw dropped. She had been Merlin’s contingency plan all along. The Dark One continued with his tale.

“It didn’t take too much snooping to find out who the ‘innocent’ was that he’d referred to. He had countless trips to Misthaven, the kingdom that had just announced the birth of a princess, the one their King called his ‘Swan Princess’, I knew it must be you and I immediately set to work devising a plan to find a way around what Merlin had done, a loop hole if you like.”

“The sleeping curse” Emma whispered.

“I couldn’t kill you but what if I could curse you to sleep for all time. Only true love’s kiss would break the spell and everyone who knew and loved you would be cursed as well. However you managed to escape through my fingers…” He glared angrily at Killian. “So I had to hunt you down, but once I found the wrecked carriage you were nowhere to be found, the Queen had gotten to your first after hearing rumours that you were a child that possessed greater magic than me; she thought she could use you to her own advantage. I only learned of your capture after you escaped but you slipped through my fingers once again. For years I hunted you, I even had my son Baelfire help me once King Liam’s wedding was announced and I heard the Misthaven crown was in Aaralyn.”

“You.” Killian spoke up, “You killed my brother and his wife for the crown!”

“It’s not hard to wreck a ship when you’re The Dark One.” He taunted Killian, licking his lips smugly. “Alas I thought the crown had gone down with the ship, I spent weeks scouring the ocean floor; I needed that crown to perform a locator spell to find you. So I sent Baelfire to Misthaven to look for it…”

“Not knowing that the very girl you were looking for was his partner.”  Emma added.

“Believe me dearie; the irony is not lost on me. But my mistake was quickly rectified, thanks to your doting husband casting you aside.” He taunted Killian, giving him a wink. “When I had you once again I locked you in a cell you couldn’t break free from…at least that you shouldn’t have been able to break free from, how did you do it? Blood from Baelfire”

Emma remained silent. 

“ Not that it matters, you see…it’s almost poetic, because Merlin took my power away to give you your chance to defeat me forgetting that it was my magic that kept you safe all this time. So, now that I have no magic I’m perfectly free to do this!”

The Dark One lunged forward plunging his danger into Emma’s heart.

 

**

 

Robin had lost count of how many of The Dark One’s guards their taken down but they still came trickling through the halls like an infestation. One final boom from the distance and they knew the gate had fallen, their army was storming the castle and it was only a matter of time before reinforcements would be here.  It gave them a new wave of energy fighting off their foes. David, despite being dormant for two decades fought bravely and with as much skill as one would expect hearing the legends of King David the warrior King, the other men couldn’t help but feel honoured to fight by his side. Two more guards ran through and he took them out effortlessly. He was fighting for his daughter’s life and nothing was going to hold him back. Graham stood at one end of the hall firing arrows at the guards as the came running towards them, stopping most of them before they could reach his comrades. Each arrow made it easier for his friends, gliding past them effortlessly and taking out oncoming threats, until an arrow came from the other direction. Will caught the guard out of the corner of his eye pulling out a bow of his own, aiming at Graham, and pulling it back to fire an arrow, instinct kicked in and he jumped in front of Graham, the arrow piercing his flesh as he shielded his friend. Graham’s world stopped when he saw his Will’s body fall to the ground at his feet, letting go of the arrow in his hand he took down the enemy archer with one shot then fell to his knees calling Will’s name as Robin and David fought on.

 

**

 

Emma’s body fell to the ground. “No!” Killian screamed throwing himself at The Dark One knocking him to the floor. Killian punched him repeatedly until his face was covered in blood. The Dark One spluttered; his breathing heavy and forced. Killian stood above him and pulled out his sword lifting it to drive through the man who had taken everything away from him.  The form of the man below him was blurred, blinded by his hatred he blinked repeatedly trying to clear his vision when he realised he was crying, tears flowed and his heart ached. Somewhere deep in the darkest part of him a notion festered, telling him that the only way to end the pain was to kill the one responsible for it. His fingers gripped his sword tighter preparing to end this once and for all. He glanced over at his wife’s lifeless form crumpled on the ground like a trodden rose. Blood flowed from her wound, trickling across the stone floor; he followed the trail which led to her hand lying open loosely holding her silver pendant.  He couldn’t explain why but something drew him to reach down and pick it up, he could still feel the warmth of her fingers. He turned the pendant over in his hand and rubbed his finger across the inscription on the back. The words had already begun to fade but he could still make them out. One word shone brighter than the rest, Killian looked at his dead wife, the pain in his heart searing as if someone had pierced him with a hot poker, then looked back at that word shining up at him, he knew what he had to do, no matter how hard and how much his entire being was fighting against it.

The Dark One began to stir on the floor, too weak to get up; his eyes fell on Killian, standing over him. “What’s the matter?” he croaked, “You’ve waited all this time and now you have your chance you’re too much of a coward to avenge their deaths?”

Killian put his sword back in its place; the action sent a bolt of pain through The Dark One’s body making him cry out. Killian frowned at the reaction, the looking at the word shining from Emma’s necklace again it started to make sense. “I’m not going to kill you.” His words sent The Dark One’s body into convulsions.  He knelt down beside the man he’d spent years hating, Countless hours fantasizing about how he would torture and kill him. He let go of his anger, let go of his quest for vengeance, knowing he had nothing left but Henry and the memory of his princess, a memory he would honour by keeping his word and doing the right thing. Bending down he spoke slowly and clearly into The Dark One’s ear. “There is no punishment adequate for the heinous acts you have committed; you’ve killed thousands, including my family. You will have to answer for each life you’ve taken, but not to me. I will not give over to the same darkness that has ruled your soul. It is not for me to kill you; it is for me to forgive you and with that to free my own soul from the torment I’ve inflicted upon myself for too long.  Let the higher powers that be decide your judgement.”

“No!” The Dark One roared; his body began to contort unnaturally in every direction, as if an invisible hand was squeezing the life from him.

“I forgive you” Killian said again, in a stronger voice full of conviction. He stood and stepped back turning his face from the grotesque scene before him. When he heard The Dark One’s last squealing breath he returned to his wife’s body.

“Emma” He whispered, knowing she could no longer hear him. Even in death she was beautiful beyond compare. A tear ran down his cheek as he tucked a stray strand of hair behind her ear and leaned forward to kiss her forehead.  He lay there beside her mourning the future they would never have. His attention was caught by a light emitting from The Dark One, his body turned to dust and rose drifting out of the library window. Killian was turning his attention back to Emma when he saw the same light coming from her and fearing the same thing was about to happen he panicked, “no, no, Emma don’t leave me yet” he cried, clinging to her body, not ready to say his final goodbye. However instead of turning to dust the colour started to return to her skin, He looked down and saw the blood that had gushed from her fatal would reverse its flow and making its way back into her body. Killian watched in disbelief as Emma’s chest began to rise and fall again taking in breaths and finally her eyes opened, “Killian?” she gasped.

“Emma?” He scooped her up in his arms going back and forth between embracing her tightly and pulling back to look at her to make sure he wasn’t dreaming. “How?”

She cupped his face in her hands, “You did it Killian; you fought the darkness inside you and chose forgiveness over vengeance.”  She wiped the tears as they fell from his eyes.

“You knew? You knew that if I forgave him you would come back?” He asked.

“Not exactly, but I knew forgiveness was the key and that I had to die. I knew that only light could defeat darkness, only the righteous path led to victory. Every time we’ve been torn apart fate has brought us back together and I hoped that this would be no different, even if it meant us being reunited in the afterlife, I knew our story wasn’t over.

“So there was no magic after all?” Killian asked as he helped Emma up to her feet.

She shrugged, “magic comes in all forms.”

“Aye, luv, you have a point there.” He leaned down and kissed her, pulling her in closer to him.

 

**

 

Waves lapped on the shore, the sound carrying up the cliff side cemetery. Ruby laid a white rose down on the grave of the man who saved her husband’s life. “Thank you, Will” She said softly, then turned back to the group gathered behind her, she outstretched her arms to take her son from his father’s hands, “There you go, Will, back to mama,” Graham said as he took his turn to approach the grave and give his respects a year on from the day Will saved his life. He took a flask from his pocket and filled a shot glass, laying it by the rose Ruby had left. “I owe you my life, mate.”

He felt Killian’s hand squeeze his shoulder and Emma joined them to lay her own white rose, followed by Robin, King David, and Queen Mary Margaret.

The wind blew strong from the sea, a storm was no doubt making its way to them. But the group stood in silence remembering their friend. Eventually one by one they started to make their way back to the castle. King David and Queen Mary Margaret had to travel back to Misthaven that night. Emma walked them back to their carriage, arms linked with her mother. “Do you have to leave tonight?” she asked, not for the first time that day.  Mary Margaret chuckled, “Emma, you know we do, we have to get back to the kingdom, but don’t worry we’ll be back in two months for your anniversary ball.”

“Yes, so you better save your old man a dance!” King David hugged his daughter.

Emma rolled her eyes, “You know fine well I will be too fat to dance by then!” She rubbed her belly, only just beginning to show signs of the new life growing inside her.

“You will be glowing as always.” Killian’s voice came from behind them. He slipped his hand around Emma’s waist kissing her on the temple, “And I for one cannot wait to see it.” He beamed. 

“I think the only person more excited than Killian for this baby’s arrival is Henry!” Emma giggled, “He can’t wait to be a big brother.”

“He will be the best brother the baby could possibly hope for.” Mary Margaret gushed over her grandson.

“How is the little prince or princess doing?” Killian asked Emma laying his hand on her stomach.

“With all the sickness and discomfort they’re causing me I’d say they are more pirate than royalty!” Emma laughed.

“Well then they’ll fit right in.” Killian kissed her again, “Why don’t you ride back to the palace with your parents, I’m going to stay a little longer.”

Emma nodded and Killian kissed her hand before helping her into the carriage and waving her off.

Robin was the only one left at Will’s grave when Killian returned.  He didn’t need to look to know Killian was there beside him. Looking out at the sea Robin reflected, “You know, I keep thinking back to that day, playing it over again in my mind, if there was anything I could have done to…”

“You can’t do that, mate. Will wouldn’t want it. He loved us, all of us, and he didn’t think twice about putting his life on the line for his friends. You wouldn’t have hesitated either if you were closer. That could have been any of us.”

Robin looked around the cemetery, full of graves lined as far as he could see; a testament to the magnitude of The Dark One’s reign of terror. “It’s still hard to believe that it’s all over; that evil is really gone.”

“Evil will always be there, lying under the surface biding its time and waiting for its chance to rise again.” Killian said gravely. “But good is also always present and wherever there is evil there will be good ready to fight it.” he watched the invisible force of the wind, now picking up, move the world around them, trees shook at its power, leaves and pebbles scurried away, the waves of the ocean thrashed against the rocks, then lifting his eyes he saw a clearing in the clouds far on the horizon. “Evil, no matter how strong, can never win because eventually good will overcome it and chase it back into its hole.”

Robin shook his head, “Can’t it also be said then that good can never win because eventually evil will crawl back to the surface in a new form to wreak havoc and destroy the good’s hard work? Are not good and evil two sides of the same coin?”

Killian smiled and lay his hand on Robin’s shoulder, “That, my friend is why we must never stop fighting for what is right and to teach our children to do the same.” He looked down the road at the carriage carrying Emma back to the palace. “We must never stop fighting for our future.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a lot I need to say, first of all thank you everyone who has read this fic and left comments, shared it, and supported it, especially those who have read from the first post and stuck with it despite me having to take almost a year out from writing, I hope I have done it justice and made it worth your while.   
> The message of this story was really important to me, especially in the world we live in today with so much anger and hate and fear. I wanted to write a story about hope, forgiveness, and love.  
> Shout out to my inspirations for this story, Once Upon A Time, Hamilton: An American Musical, Tangled, Lord Of The Rings and a pretty incredible woman I need to tell you about...  
> Having a female pirate as my protagonist may have seemed very topical, challenging gender norms but a successful, fearless, and awesome woman pirate isn't a 21 century concept. In fact the most successful pirate to have ever lived was in fact a woman, Ching Shih ( look her up) brings us a lot of our 'pirate culture" such as the pirates code. She commanded men, protected women and children, accumulated extraordinary wealth and retired from piracy, living to tell her swashbuckling tales for years to come. I didn't break the mould, she did...back in the 18th century. And there is a little bit of her in my Emma. So thank you Ching.


End file.
